One Sided Rivalry
by kur-chan
Summary: When girls see Fuji, they fawn over him. Meet Miyashita Hikari, the only girl who fumes with anger at the sight of Fuji. They have a little bit of rivalry going on. But it's a bit one sided isn't it? A battle between the Tensai vs. Ms. Always Number two.
1. My Rival

**Hey there! Kur-chan here and i've made my second Prince of Tennis fic. Whee! I know i haven't finished my other prince of tennis fanfic, "Heart Strings"(don't worry, i plan on finishing it) but i just had a whim to post this one. I hope you like this one as much as you've liked "Heart Strings"**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: THE ONLY THING I EDITED WAS THE PART WHEREIN I SAID THAT HIKARI WAS TWO INCHES SHORTER THAN FUJI. SINCE SHE ONLY REACHED UNTIL FUJI'S SHOULDER, THAT WOULD MEAN THAT FUJI'S HEAD WAS TWO INCHES. AND THAT WOULD BE HUMANLY IMPOSSIBLE. SO SORRY ABOUT ALL THAT CONFUSION . (THANK YOU Sundae Bunny for pointing that out)**

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter One: My Rival**

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I didn't have to deal with him. Who was this him that I was talking about? He was my rival, neighbour and childhood friend. I know, it sounds weird, but yeah, my childhood friend was also my rival. We have this weird friendship…most of the time, we try and get on each other's nerves, well, it was mostly him trying to get on my nerves. It works. I don't know why, but when it comes to him, I can get really irritable.

I went to my balcony and stared at my neighbour's window. Yup, he's not there. How do I know this? Well, usually, he'd call my name countless times to wake me up really really early. You see, he has tennis practice in the morning and has to wake up two hours earlier than me. And just to piss me off, he tries to wake me up. I looked at my clock. Seven thirty. I have thirty minutes to get to school. That's enough time.

I ran down the stairs, ready to leave. Upon arriving, I saw this note sticking on the fridge. It read…

_Hikari,_

_Had to leave early for work and I might come home late. Don't worry, I have my keys so be sure to lock the house._

_Naoki_

_PS: I made you lunch, it's on the counter._

I sighed. Typical, oniichan's always working. He's turning into a workaholic and I don't like that one bit. He's turning into mom and dad! Next thing you know, he might just leave me all alone. I sighed. Okay, let me explain. You see, my parents work too much for their own good, and right now, they're working overseas and since my brother's old enough and already working, they decided to leave me here with him. Great parent's huh? Okay, I don't hate my parent's or anything it's just that…how can they prioritize work over their own children? Seriously, oniichan and I practically raised ourselves!

Ah jeez, I better leave if I don't want to be late for school. I grabbed my bento before rushing out the door. I stretched my arms, thinking about what's going to happen today. Today's the day when the teacher will return our test papers. "Ah. Today's the day. Today's the day when I'll definitely beat you…"

* * *

I stared at the results of my test. No way, this CAN'T be happening. I just got a ninety seven on my physics exam. Good right? NO. I know it sounds weird but I'm not satisfied with my grade. It was not good enough. Okay I kinda sound like a perfectionist right now, but here's the thing. Have you ever had a rival? Someone you wanted to beat in something, academics for example? Well, if that's the case, then I guess you can understand me. Imagine this, you have this ALMOST PERFECT rival whom you can't beat in anything AT ALL. How would you feel if you were in my position? I sighed. I wonder what he got? Probably higher than me as usual….

"Saa, seems like I beat you again Hikari-chan." I turned to my seatmate and rival, Fuji Syuusuke. As usual, he had that same smile plastered on his face. You've got that right, my rival was none other than the school's sadistic tensai himself. Absurd right? Who in the right mind would WANT to have the sadistic tensai as a rival? Was it even possible to beat him? I sighed as I stared at him. "So what'd you get this time Fuji?"

"Hmm, a grade that's higher than yours" he chuckled. What is it with Fuji and making my head heat up? Honestly, he's the only person who can get on my nerve by simply talking. I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what grade would that be?"

He just smiled, well, he always smiles. Main point, he was STILL smiling. "Saa, who knows?" UGH! Fuji and his ways. Okay, I've had it with Fuji's mind games. I took, more like grabbed, his paper. It wasn't that hard since it was just there, on top of his desk and unguarded. "Darn it Fuji, why'd you have to be good in everything?" I sighed as I saw a one followed by two zeroes at the right hand corner of his paper.

He just chuckled. "I just got lucky this time."

I groaned. "You say that EVERYTIME! Seriously Fuji, if you weren't my friend I would have strangled you long ago." I sighed. Like I said, Fuji was my childhood friend. We've been neighbours and have known each other since…I don't even remember when. Grr, Fuji, one day I'll definitely beat you, I'm sure of it.

* * *

I twirled a lock of my long brunette hair around my finger. This is kinda a habit of mine. Whenever I tried to concentrate, I do this, either that or I tie my hair in a messy bun. I was in the middle of solving some chemistry equations, kinda like advance studying and well, I just couldn't concentrate!

I felt a light poke on my forehead. "Oi, that's enough studying." I looked up from the book that I was reading and saw my best friend, Hanamura Kou. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me. Kou was a basket ball player, as a matter of fact, he's captain of the basket ball team, so I'm sure you can imagine how tall he is. He ran a hand through his messy dark plum hair. "Lunch time is meant for eating, not studying."

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it Kou, I'll eat later. We still have a LOT of time before lunch ends. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyway." Suddenly, my stomach decides to growl. Great, betrayed by my own stomach. Okay, I lied, but, I couldn't study last night. I was way too busy finishing my English paper.

Kou raised an eyebrow before taking my book and calculator away from me. "Eat. You're never gonna grow that way." He chuckled. Okay, I was really short, I was one of the shortest girls in class. You know how short Fuji is? Well, I was even shorter than him! And not just by a bit. I was a few inches shorter than him, probably about six or seven inches. I only reach until his shoulders! And you know what else? I only reach until Kou's chest. So either he's really tall or I'm really short. Oddly, despite the fact that all of the members of my family are tall, I was short. Strange, I have weird genes.

I made a face. "I'm not that short!" I sighed before grabbing the bento that my oniichan made. Ebi tempura, as in fried breading coated shrimp. Doesn't he know that I'm highly allergic to shrimp? Seriously, just a small bite can kill me! Actually, back in grade school, I had an allergy attack. Yes, I ate shrimp. But, I didn't know it was shrimp. I thought it was crab. That was the day when I found out that I could actually die from eating shrimp. I sighed. Maybe he forgot. "Hey Kou, you mind switching lunch with me? Oniichan forgot that I'm allergic to shrimp."

"Sure, your brother's cooking is amazing. Though, I just made rice balls…is that's okay with you?"He asked before giving me his bento.

"It's fine. Beats dying over shrimp." I giggled before opening his bento and taking a bite out of a rice ball. "I can't believe my own brother forgot that I was highly allergic to shrimp." I sighed.

"Come on, cheer up Hikari! I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's probably stressed with a lot of things." Kou tried to cheer me up. Generally, he was a thoughtful and cheerful guy. Sure he wasn't your "perfect good guy." He had his flaws, like well… he likes joking around, kinda like a clown sometimes, but he's still a good friend. He was my best friend!

"Yeah, I guess…" I sighed for the nth time.

* * *

Classes were over and I was on my way home. You see, I didn't belong to any club. Clubs weren't really mandatory after all. So instead of wasting my time with extra-curricular activities, I decided to not join any clubs. Yes I had hobbies, I like drawing and painting, but I can do that in my own time. Besides, I don't ALWAYS feel like drawing. I just draw whenever I feel like it.

I was walking towards the gate when I heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of tennis balls hitting the pavement. You see, I usually pass by the tennis courts whenever I go home. It was the most convenient route. I decided to take a look at the tennis courts. Oh hey, It's Fuji. I sighed. If there was something that I knew I couldn't beat Fuji at, It was tennis. I USED to play tennis when I was a kid, but I really suck at it. REALLY REALLY SUCKED. I remember how I'd always miss the tennis ball and end up hitting thin air. I giggled at the thought.

"Ah, Miyashita-san. What's up? Do you need anything?" I turned around and saw the vice captain of the tennis team. Oishi Shuichiro. Beside him was my overly hyper classmate, the acrobatic tennis player of the team, Kikumaru Eiji.

"Ah, Oishi-kun, Eiji." I bowed. "I was just passing by. Looks like you guys have gotten better. Everyone seems to be pumped up!" I giggled. It was true! They were A LOT BETTER. AND the tennis members seemed more enthusiastic players.

Both laughed nervously. "Hikari-chan nya, that's because of Inui's horrible juice." Eiji cringed. Juice? It can't be that bad can it? Then again, this was Inui-san they were talking about. And Inui-san just loves conducting experiments. I giggled. "Mah, I best be on my way then. I don't want to waste your practice time any further."

But before I could leave….

"Hikari-chan." It was HIM. I sighed. Wasn't he just playing a little tennis a while back? "Why don't you stay for a bit. You could learn a thing or two." He chuckled. "Saa, and we can go home together."

Once again, I sighed. "Fuji, I don't play tennis anymore. And besides, I still need to go grocery shopping. We're kinda running out of food supplies at home."

"Nya, come on Hikari-chan! You never watch me play! Just this once nya!" I giggled who could resist Eiji. Eiji has been my classmate and seatmate for the longest time and he was very persuasive. He has this face that can ALWAYS convince me to do things I sometimes don't want to do. Main point, I have a soft spot for the guy. I sighed in defeat. "fine…" and with that Eiji gave me a suffocating bear hug.

"E-eiji….can't…breathe…" okay…he ignores me. Am I gonna die now?

"Eiji!" phew, Oishi-kun to the rescue. What would you expect from Seigaku's mother hen? Eiji finally lets go of me.

"Gomen nya! Come inside! I'm sure Tezuka will let you in" Wait a minute…I never agreed to going inside the courts. I was fine watching from out here! Grr, I was tricked. Before I could even complain, Eiji was already dragging me into the courts. Ah shit, people are staring…

"Tezuka! Hikari-chan's gonna watch us nya!" And with that he decides to leave me alone with the stoic captain of the tennis team. I sighed. Hey, you want to know a little secret, well it's not really a secret. Anyone who I was classmate with in grade school would know this fact. Okay, see this guy right here? We used to be best friends. I don't really remember how and why we didn't remain best friends. We just slowly drifted apart. But we're still on good terms, still friends, but not that close anymore. That's okay though, I wouldn't have met Kou if it Kunimitsu and I didn't drift apart. Though, I do miss Kunimitsu sometimes…

"Sorry about this Kunimitsu. Eiji can be pretty persuasive. Is it okay if I stay in here?" Ah, old habits. They never seem to die. I still call him Kunimitsu after all these years. Actually, I've talked to him a couple of times, even when we weren't best friends anymore. And every time, I'd still call him Kunimitsu. It was more comfortable that way.

"Ah. You can sit on one of the benches if you'd like Hikari." I laughed. "Kunimitsu you haven't changed one bit."

"Ah…" I laughed even harder, not too loud though. I didn't want to disturb practice. I wiped the little drops of tears that were forming at the corners of my eyes. Happy tears, not sad ones. You know the ones that appear when you laugh too much? Yeah those. "Thanks again Kunimitsu." I said before going over to one of the benches. Wow, the regulars are really something aren't they…

* * *

"Carrots, Potatoes, Onion…" I added the root crops into my grocery cart. I checked the contents of the cart. That should be enough…if I add more, I'll have a hard time bringing them home. Okay, that's about it then. Better pay now.

I looked around. Where was he? If he doesn't show up anytime soon, I'm seriously leaving me. "Boo." I screamed. I'm easily frightened okay? Loud and sudden noises freak me out! seriously! I know it's weird but it's the truth. "FUJI!!" I screamed my lungs off, not minding the many people who were staring at me like I was some freak show.

"Gomen, I couldn't resist." He chuckled. I just rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's go. Unless you want me to go on ahead…" he just smiled and followed me towards the counter.

The cashier began scanning all of my necessities when I noticed a pint of wasabi ice cream. Such a thing existed? I turned to Fuji with and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously going to eat that?"

"Saa, it's good. You should try some." I cringed. "Uh…no thanks Fuji…"

"That'll be one thousand and two hundred yen" I handed the cashier the money, took my groceries and went out of the store. I was now carrying three grocery bags as well as my own school bag, two on one hand, and one on the other hand.

* * *

It was eight thirty and I was doing my homework. Oniichan still hasn't arrived yet, when he says late, he actually means 'I'll be home early in the morning.' Usually, he arrives at around two a.m. I sighed. I've actually gotten used to this kind of environment. You know, me, all alone in the house, studying or doing what not. It wasn't ALWAYS like this. Before, our house was filled with laughter, then my parents started turning into workaholics, working day and night, barely spending time with me and my brother. It was fine I guess, I still had my oniichan with me. Suddenly, oniichan turned into one of them. As soon as he got a job, he started working more and more and spending time with me less and less. Sometimes, I even wonder if he still remembers that he has a little sister. I sighed. Great, now I can't concentrate.

I looked to my left where my balcony was located and saw Fuji's room. I stood up and went to the balcony, placing my arms on the rails. I smiled at what I heard. Laughter. The Fuji household was always filled with laughter. Yes I'm aware that the youngest Fuji, Yuuta-kun, was dorming in St. Rudolph, but whenever he came home, he was always welcomed with smiles and hugs. I envied Fuji, very much. He was good at everything, he looked amazing and had a nice loving family.

"Fuji Syuusuke, you must be the luckiest person on earth…" I sighed. "I swear, I'll beat you in something one day…"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please REVIEW. Comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms are welcomed :3 so please please do review :D**

**kur-chan**


	2. Bad Luck

**Hey Guys, Chapter 2 is up! If you haven't read my other fic, heart strings, then you probably don't know why the update took so long. To put it simply, i had a lot of things that were due in the past weeks. And at the same time, i kinda had the case of "writer's block" . I actually had 3 drafts for this...so yeah. I hope you like it! Oh and to those who reviewed, favorited and alerted, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT :D**

**PS: There are a few Japanese words here, but don't worry, i'll provide a mini translation at the end.**

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Two: Bad Luck **

"Hikari-chan!" I groaned.

"Hikari-chan!" I groaned again.

"Hikari-chan!" GOD! I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Where was that noise coming from?! I think the proper question here would be WHO was calling me at…I looked at my alarm clock. It read, six a.m. "What the-?" WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD CALL MY NAME AT SIX O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?! You know what, never mind. I think I already know the answer to that question. I got out of my bed and stomped towards my balcony. I pushed the curtain aside, unlocked the glass door and slid it open. There I saw, on the other balcony, was a smiling Fuji Syuusuke.

"FUJI!" I screamed, slightly hushed. I didn't want to wake the rest of the Fuji's and oniichan. "What are you doing?!" I was obviously mad. I have a really bad temper in the morning. Nah, I think it's just the fact that Fuji was being….Fuji, waking me up at six in the morning. Oh by the way, just so you know, this thing happens almost every day. Fuji ALWAYS tries to wake me up early in the morning. I just never got used to it.

"Good Morning, Hikari-chan." He smiled. My eye twitched. Good Morning. Good Morning? GOOD MORNING? HE WOKE ME UP JUST TO SAY THAT?! UGH. I screamed yet again, and as usual, it was hushed. "GOOD MORNING?! WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT?! I WOKE UP AT SIX O'CLOCKIN THE MORNING JUST TO HEAR YOU SAY GOOD MORNING?!"

"Yup." He smiled…as usual. Okay, this is REALLY PISSING ME OFF. Like I said, I had a very bad temper in the morning.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!!"

* * *

It was six thirty in the morning and I was already dressed in my school uniform. I was in the dining room, eating the breakfast that I had made. Bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. I sighed. You do know that school starts in two hours right? And that my house was a mere thirty minute away? I could have left the house at seven thirty for crying out loud! Ugh. I sighed again. Nothing I can do now. I mean, I don't really want to stay at home for an hour. What will I do anyway? I couldn't sleep anymore…

"Stupid Fuji. Stupid Fuji and his weird and sadistic ways. " I grumbled.

"Ah. Morning Hikari. You're up early today. Let me guess, Fuji?" I looked up and saw my oniichan, Miyashita Naoki, in his usual business suit. His raven hair was a bit messy, as always, but despite his messy hair, he still manages to look rather professional. He sat down in front of me and started eating his breakfast.

I groaned as I nodded. Oniichan was well aware about the weird relationship Fuji and I had. You know the whole "we're friends and rivals and we just love getting on each other's nerves" relationship. Though, I think we should replace the last part with "Fuji just loves to get on my nerves." I mean seriously, I can't seem to piss the guy off. It's always him pissing me off.

I heard oniichan laugh. Obviously, he found this amusing. I glared at him. "Oniichan! Don't you go siding with Fuji!!" he laughed harder.

"Alright alright Hikari, though you've go to admit, Fuji really knows how to push your buttons." I gave him that are-you-serious face before sighing. He was right, Fuji knew EXACTLY how to get me pissed. Maybe it's a sadist thing. Then again, Fuji's sadistic nature does come in handy at times. Like this. If Fuji hadn't wake me up in the break of the morning, then I wouldn't be spending time with my brother right now. You see, things like this are rare. My brother usually leaves earlier than me, though, sometimes, we leave at the same time. I can't really pinpoint what time he leaves.

"Hey Hikari, you want a ride to school?" my brother asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I quickly took my last bite and gulped down my orange juice.

* * *

I walked outside and saw my brother already in his car. I ran towards the car and sat shot gun. Just then, we saw Fuji leaving his house. No duh, he's my neighbour and he had tennis practice. Of course, he was leaving.

Suddenly, my brother lowered his window. "Hey Fuji, on your way to school?" he asked.

I saw Fuji nodded. "Hai Naoki-san." He smiled his usual smile. Uh-oh, I don't think I like how this conversation is going on.

"Well, I'm taking my sister there right now. Why don't you hop on?" I gawked. Was my brother serious? Grr. On normal days, I wouldn't have minded it…but right now? I was slightly pissed at him. You know what, screw the slightly. I'm pissed at him. I groaned.

I heard Fuji-chuckle. "Arigatou, Naoki-san." I then heard the car door open and close. I looked at the rear-view mirror and saw a smiling Fuji…again. When do you NOT see him smile? Yes, there are times when he doesn't smile, but those times were rare. Only when Fuji's really upset and really serious does he NOT smile and show those beautiful cerulean eyes of his. I "humphed". Even his alluring blue eyes tops my pure purple ones.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan" he smiled for the nth time. I turned around and shot an annoyed glare at him as I stuck out my tongue. He chuckled again. He seems to be enjoying my agony. Well, what can you say? He IS a sadist after all.

"Hikari, be nice." I looked at my brother, he was obviously doing this on purpose. I could tell he was doing this to make fun of me. I guess, in a way, Fuji and oniichan are alike. They were both very talented, good-looking sadists. I groaned and turned to Fuji again. "OHAYO FUJI!" I forced a smile onto myself. Fuji just chuckled.

"Saa Hikari-chan, you don't seem to be in a good mood today." Was he provoking me or what? Grr. H continued. "Did you sleep well?" That was it. Fuji had managed to pluck my last nerve. "FUJI SYUUSUKE!" Thus emerged, much to oniichan's dismay, a war between Fuji and I. Although, the only thing that Fuji did was make random comments, that was enough to get me pissed.

* * *

I looked at my watch. Seven twenty. Jeez, it was seven twenty in the morning and I was already in a bad mood? Talk about waking up in the wrong side of the bed. Hey, wait a minute. Technically, I did "wake up in the wrong side of the bed." I sighed as I continued walking around school. There was nothing else to do after all. Normally, whenever I'd arrive early in school, I'd open a book and study. Today, I was in no mood to do so. What? I don't study ALL THE TIME, just when I feel like it. Too much studying isn't really good for you. A person can only withstand two straight hours of studying, after that, they either become brain dead or lose concentration, whichever comes first. I sighed.

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me from behind, causing me to trip. Sadly, the ground wasn't flat. It was kinda like a hill, basically, the ground had a slope. So instead of just tripping, I literally rolled on the ground. "AAH!" I screamed. OH and guess what else? I ended up falling on this muddy puddle. For crying out loud, how can unlucky can I get?

Slowly, I sat up to see what it who it was that caused me to trip. Upon looking up, I saw this boy staring at me. He was in the exact same spot where I was. I'm guessing he's the culprit, after all, he's the only person in the vicinity…He was wearing this cap and this regulars jersey, the same one that Fuji and Eiji had. So he's probably a tennis regular. But isn't he too young to be one? Or maybe he was just short for his age?

He smirked. "Mada Mada Dane" and with that, he continued walking. What a rude kohai! I frowned. I didn't like that kid. Fine, I could probably let the whole bumping into me part cause that was probably an accident but making fun of me? O-ho. No way. What? I have a big pride m'kay? I wanted an apology. "Chotto!" Fine he decides to ignore me. Grr. This was so not my day.

"Oi, Gaki!" I called to him again, and of course, he didn't look back. I then stood up and tried to catch up to him, not minding the weird stares that I got. Who wouldn't stare at me? First of all, I was a complete mess. I mean seriously, I was all covered in mud and I'm guessing I have a few twigs in my hair, and two, I'm screaming "GAKI!" over and over again. I sighed. Could my day get any worse?

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

"Hey, where'd Echizen go?" Momo turned his head a few times in order to look for the missing freshman. Come to think of it, where did Echizen go? He went out for a little water break a few minutes ago and hasn't returned. This was not like Echizen at all. Despite the fact that Echizen may seem bored during tennis practice, I'm sure he enjoys it as well. He's kind of like a mini Tezuka, as long as tennis is involved, he'll enjoy it.

"GAKI! COME BACK HERE!" I chuckled. I knew that voice very well. It's the same voice that always screams at me. Though, that tone doesn't come close with the one she uses on me.

"Nya! Fujiko, it's Ochibi…and Hikari-chan!" Eiji pointed out as he let out a confused face. Who wouldn't be confused? Here we see Echizen as bored as ever and behind him was a screaming and mud covered Hikari-chan. I chuckled as I noticed how pissed off she was at Echizen, who was completely ignoring her. "Saa…she seems to be in a bad mood…"

I watched as Echizen entered the courts. Saa, I don't think Echizen noticed that Hikari-chan was screaming at him. I mean, I know that Echizen tends to be…a bit disrespectful to some of his senpais but I don't think that he'll go to this extent.

Hikari-chan had entered the tennis courts and stood right in front of Echizen, hands on her hips. Well, this looks interesting. "Oi, Gaki."

Echizen looked up, not much though. To put it simply, Hikari-chan was short for her age. Actually, she and Echizen were practically the same height, she was just taller than him by an inch or two. "Ah, the person who was rolling on the ground…What are you doing here?"

"W-what am I doing here?!" She crossed her arms. "I want an apology." She was very frank wasn't she? Did Echizen really do this to her? Echizen doesn't seem like the type to do this. Maybe it's just a little misunderstanding or something.

"You don't have to apologize for accidentally bumping into me. Apologize for making fun of your senpai while she was rolling on the ground." Typical Hikari-chan. Her pride was probably hurt by Echizen. She has a very big pride you know? This probably explains why she's very competitive.

Echizen looked at her from head to toe. "Ara….you're my senpai?" I heard Eiji bursting in laughter at Echizen's innocent remark. I'm guessing Eiji couldn't hold it in. Though, if you didn't know who Hikari-chan was, you'd probably assume that she was a freshman.

Hikari-chan eye and mouth twitched. "Why you little brat!" With that, Hikari-chan tried to lunge at Echizen, probably to pinch his cheeks or something. Keyword here is tried. With Echizen having great reflexes and Hikari-chan being…uncoordinated, her attempt was a failure. Hikari-chan fell flat on her face, and all Echizen had to do was move one step to the left. Saa, this is such a nice day isn't it?

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

I heard the classroom door slide open. I saw that Eiji and Fuji had entered the classroom. I looked at the clock. Hmm, I still have five minutes before class starts. I sighed. Quickly and abruptly, Eiji came running to my desk, followed by a smiling Fuji.

"Hikari-chan nya! You look so scary!" Eiji whined as he sat in front of me. I looked at my compact mirror and groaned. I honestly looked terrible. Seriously, it's as though a storm just passed over me. I mean, look at me. My eye bags were so big that the can now be called eye sacs, my sea foam green uniform was now dirt brown, my usually straight dark brown hair was all messy despite all my attempts to brush it and I had a gigantic band aid on my cheek. If you're wondering where that band aid came from, well, when I tried to tackle that brat, I kinda fell on my face. And yeah…I got a scar…

"Mou Eiji, I look like a zombie!" I pursed my lips and puffed my cheeks.

I heard Eiji chuckle. "Nya, I think you'r exaggerating a bit Hikari-chan!" Eiji smiled. Eiji's smiles are the best. They were warm, reassuring and fuzzy. Something about it just makes you forget all about your problems and causes you to smile.

"Arigatou, Eiji" I smiled as Eiji gave me one of his victory signs.

"Saa, I think that look suits you, Hikari-chan" My smile turned back into a frown. Guess who that was? No duh, it was Fuji. He was smiling again. I groaned some more.

"Fuji! You're so mean!" I screamed as Fuji chuckled. Sadists, you can't stop them from torturing you. I sighed.

"Ohayo Hika-Whoa! What happened to you!?" It was Kou, he just entered the room. I could tell from the tone of his voice he was both confused, concerned and at the same time amused. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

I sighed once again. So there, I started to tell Kou all those unlucky events that had transpired this morning. And guess what he did? He laughed. Typical Kou. He might not be a sadist, but he's still amused.

"AHAHAHA ! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW UNLUCKY CAN YO- OW!" I stepped on his foot. Like I said, I was in a really bad mood. From the side, I could tell that Fuji was chuckling. I sighed for the nth time today.

Suddenly, I heard the door burst open, causing most of my classmates to run back to their seats. You see, most of them were chit chatting with their friends. There's nothing wrong about that, of course. I would probably be doing the same thing, if not for the fact that Eiji and Kou were seated right in front of me and behind me, respectively. The only bad thing about my seat would be…Fuji sitting beside me. Not that I hate HATE him or anything. I hate him in a weird friendly and rivalish way.

I looked at the teacher and frowned. It was Riyuzaki-sensei. What is she doing here? It was supposed to be History and Phys Ed was later in the afternoon. Darn, I have a bad feeling about this…

"Okay class, for today, you'll be having P.E. instead of History and vice versa. Kirino-sensei called and said that she'll be late so we decided to switch schedules for the day." Groans from the class were heard. Who in the right mind would want to do sports so early in the morning. Oh, right, varsity people…Never mind them, they don't count. Great. PE. I hate PE! I honestly suck at anything related to sports. On the plus side, I'll be able to take a shower after class…

* * *

I was in my PE uniform, which was a white t-shirt and green shorts, and had my hair tied up in a high ponytail. I was sitting on the Gym floor, with Kou beside me and Fuji and Eiji behind. I sighed. I wonder what we'll be doing today? See, our PE is kinda random. We just learn random sports for three to four weeks and then learn a new one. Oh, and just so you know, we have PE twice a week.

Finally, Riyuzaki-sensei emerged. "Alright, form two lines. One line for girls and one line for boys. Arrange yourself according to your height." Well, I know where I'm going to be, in front. Like I said, I was the shortest girl in the class, heck, I was the shortest girl in the whole senior division!

"Okay girls, look to your right and boys look to your left." I looked to my right and saw Fuji waving. This made sense, Fuji's kinda the shortest guy here. So, what's happening?

As if Riyuzaki-sensei read my mind, she started talking. "Everyone, meet your dance partner." I gawked. My…what?! This had to be a joke right?! There's no way I'm dancing with Fuji! I looked at Fuji once again, he was amused, I was sure of it. Of course he was, my agony equals his satisfaction. Ugh. Today has to be the worst day ever!

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. What do you think? How's the progression and blah? Comments , suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed :3 so please please please do REVIEW :D**

**Translations:**

**Ohayo - Good Morning**

**Oniichan - Big Brother**

**Kohai - Underclassman**

**Senpai - Upperclassman**

**Gaki - Brat/kid**


	3. Chaos

**Hi guys! Chapter three's here! Though, i must admit, I felt really weird as i was submitting this one. You know that feeling when you feel as though something's missing, or like when you feel as though it isn't good enough? Yeah. That was what i felt when i posted this one. O.O Anyway, hope you guys still like and enjoy it!**

**To all those who reviewed, favorited (if that's even a word o.o) and alerted: Thanks soo much! I really appreciate it. Honestly, i didn't think that that this fic would get much reviews, favorites and alerts. Seriously, you guys inspired me to write more. Haha.**

_**PS: I've noticed that i didn't really explain how Hikari looked like. SOO I POSTED A PIC OF HIKARI ON MY PROFILE PAGE (as well as my other OC from Heart Strings) :D So please check it out**_

**OK ON WITH THE STORY :D**

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Three: Chaos**

It's been a week ever since that accursed day wherein the world exploded on me. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit. Let's do this again shall we? It's been a week ever since I've had THE MOST unlucky day. But you know what? i think things are turning up pretty well! Since that day, NOT A SINGLE BAD THING HAS HAPPENED. Well, other than Fuji's usual antics, there was noting else.

It was in the middle of math class. Math. I loved math, I understood math. Nothing in the whole world can distract me from math. Not even if a really cute guy sat right in front of me. Not even if-

"Hikari-chan." Fuji? What does he want? I'm sure that he's not asking help from me. I mean, come on, our "favorite" tensai, asking for help? IMPOSSIBLE. I bet he just wants to piss me off again. Well, that's not gonna work this time. I ignored him.

I felt something hit the side of my head, then I saw a piece of crumpled paper on my desk. I ignored it. Like I said, nothing can distract me, nothing can- Once again, I felt that light tap on the side of my head. It was another piece of crumpled paper. I ignored it…again. So...where was I? Oh right. Nothing can- UGH! What's with all the paper throwing? Can't I even finish the little inspirational speech in my head? I groaned and looked to my right, where Fuji was.

"What do you want Fuji?" I whispered. The teacher might not have seen Fuji throwing all these tiny pieces of paper at me since he was writing on the board. Basically, he wasn't facing us. But, that doesn't mean that he can't hear us.

"Hikari-chan, your skirt's inside out." I blinked and cocked my head to the right. My what is what?! I looked at my skirt and true enough, it WAS inside out. You can see all the hems and the tag. Why didn't anyone tell me that?! I turned red. I can't believe I was walking around school AND THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD with my skirt in this state! Grr. Stupid Stupid Stupid!

"Saa Hikari-chan, I never knew you were an extra small. Then again, you're pretty small neh?" I twitched.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! I AM NOT THAT SMALL!!" I slammed my hands on my desk and stood up. All eyes were on me, followed by a few giggles and chuckles. How stupid can I get?! Screaming something like THAT in front of class. Class. CRAP, I SCREAMED RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS.

I sheepishly looked at my teacher. He was fuming, seriously, steam was erupting from his ears. And I thought that stuff like that only happens on T.V. Oookay, he's definitely mad…

"MIYASHITA. OUT." I gawked. If it were another teacher, they'd just make me answer the problems on the board or make me do extra homework. But oh-ho, not this one. This teacher was VERY strict and VERY hot tempered. His hot headedness beats mine! I sighed. I said I loved math, not the teacher. I sighed again and left the room, just like what sensei told me to do. I looked at my watch. Hmm, approximately thirty more minutes until the next class. Ugh. What was I supposed to do? Might as well walk around school right? First things first. I need to fix my skirt. What? You expect me to continue walking around school wearing this? Uh-uh. No way.

* * *

**MOMO'S POV**

I sighed. I can't believe the teacher got mad at me for eating in class! And this time, he actually sent me out! What was I supposed to do? Starve? I took a bite of my bun and looked at the clouds. Well, at least i can relax now. Right now, I was laying on the rooftop… well, not rooftop exactly. You know the storage room that was on the rooftop? Yeah, I was on top of that thing.

"Ugh!" I heard a noise coming from the rooftop. The real rooftop, not the one I'm on…you get what I mean right? I sat up and looked down. I saw this little girl sitting down while she messed up her hair. Oh okay, never mind, she's fixing her hair again. She had chocolate brown hair tied up in a lose braid and had purple eyes…like mine! Though, hers was in a darker shade. Mah, I think she's a freshman. As I was peeking, I dropped my bun, it fell on the freshman girl's skirt. Oops...

I noticed her blink. She then looked up. "Uh…anou…here?" She stood up and tiptoed in attempt to give me back my bun. I chuckled. What a cute freshman. Ah, I miss feeling young! Then again, I was probably just a year older than her. I climbed down.

"Haha, Arigatou!" I smiled as I took my bun. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi by the way. Junior."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Miyashita Hikari. Senior." I blinked. Was she serious?! She's a senior?! But…she's shorter than most of the girls in my level! And she looks so young!

She sighed. "I don't look like a senior do I? It's because I'm too short damn it!" she tiptoed in attempt to look taller. Honestly, she looks more like a kid now than earlier. She then looked at me and puffed her cheeks.

"Uh..sorry." I sheepishly scratched the back of my head. "I actually thought you were a freshman."

She blinked and sighed. "Yeah, I get that a lot…Do I really look like a kid?"

I didn't know whether to answer or not. I wasn't even sure if she asked that for the sake of asking or if she really wanted to know. She was looking at me. Okay, maybe she did want an answer. "Uh..well…a bit. But, it's not a bad thing! Hey! You get discounts in a few shops! And at least when you're in your forties, you'll still look young!"

She laughed at me. "Momoshiro-kun, you're really funny!" she laughed harder. Was it something I said? "Look at you! You look so scared! Haha! I'm not gonna kill you or anything….well, unless you call me short, but that's a different story." She smiled.

I laughed. She was a really strange senpai. Actually, she acts more like… I dunno, a junior or a freshman. Not really a senior. Then again, even Eiji-senpai acts like a kid sometimes. "Haha, senpai. Please call me Momo."

"Sure thing. Feel free to call me Hikari neh?" She smiled as she sat down and tucked a lock of hair under her ear. I sat down beside her. "Neh Momo, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Mah, I was sent out of class. Teacher caught me eating." I chuckled as I took a bite from my bun. Honestly, I found it stupid. Who gets sent out of the classroom for eating?! "What about you Hikari-senpai?"

She sighed and groaned. Woah, she looks mad. "My GOOD FOR NOTHING, ALWAYS SMILING JERK OF A CLASSMATE got me into trouble. And the teacher sent me out." She sighed. "He knows I have a bad temper, yet he goes on and making those remarks…grr, he's always provoking me..." she mumbled the last part but I could still hear a few parts. I laughed. Hikari-senpai sure was funny.

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

Time flew by and Momo and I engaged ourselves in a random yet fun conversation. Hey, we just clicked okay? He was so much like Kou! I swear, they have the same personalities! They were both carefree, happy-go-lucky people. If I had known better, these two could be relatives, brothers even! Suddenly, the bell rang. We all know what that means right? Well, time to go back to class.

"Well Momo, I had fun! I better go or else I'll be late for class." I stood up.

"Yeah, me too." He laughed. "Ja Hikari-senpai!"

"Ja Momo, see ya!" I ran towards the door and left the rooftop. After a few minutes of walking, I was finally back in the senior's floor. There were a lot of students loitering right now, but that didn't matter, seems like the teachers aren't there yet.

I slid open the room of my classroom. Ah there he is, Fuji Syuusuke. Look at him acting as though nothing happened. Look! He's just there! Sitting and smiling. Damn him.

"Saa Hikari-chan, there you are. Where'd you run off to? You missed half of math."

I twitched. "FUJI SYUUSUKE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Fuji just chuckled.

* * *

We were having our PE class and well, things weren't turning out so well.

"AAH!"

See what I mean? Confused? Let me explain. Okay, you know how I'm really uncoordinated when it comes to spots right? Well, we were doing the Cha-Cha and clumsy me, I accidentally stepped on Fuji's foot and tripped. When I tripped, I kinda pushed Eiji's partner, who tripped and bumped into Eiji, who bumped into one of my classmates. Basically, it was a domino effect and now, everyone was sprawled on the floor, well, everyone except for me and Fuji.

"GOMENASAI!" I bellowed as I bowed, red as ever. I can't believe that a simple tumble can cause this big a mess. I mean seriously, all I did was trip on my own two legs! Everyone just chuckled at me as they were standing up, they were kinda used to it… you know, me being uncoordinated and doing something like that. Hey, at least they're not mad right?

I noticed Fuji chuckling. I bet he's having a good time right now. You know, being a sadist and all, he sure loves it when someone's isn't having a good time, or when someone's miserable. And that person right now, was me. I sighed.

Riyuzaki-sensei sighed "Alright class, that's enough for today. You're dismissed." At that, everyone grabbed their things and headed towards the locker room.

I was about to follow the others when Riyuzaki-sensei approached me, her record book in hand. "Miyashita, I've noticed that you haven't passed a single practical exam in my class. And, if you don't do well, you might end up failing."

My jaw dropped. Okay, I know I'm bad at sports, but, WHAT?! I'm failing PE?! The only subject that's impossible to fail!? This was just…ridiculous! No way! I couldn't believe it. I was going to get a failing grade on my report card. "R-Riyuzaki-sensei, I-is there something I can do to pull up my grade? Like, maybe some extra credit work or something?" I asked, desperately. No way was I going to fail, especially not PE. Even though I really suck at sports, I was determined to NOT fail PE.

She looked at me, then looked at the class record, and then back at me. "I think I know how you can pull up your grade." She smiled, her smile was kinda creeping me out. "Miyashita, from today until the end of the term, you'll be managing the boy's tennis club, specifically the team"

Oh. That's fine, I think I can do …wait. Hold on. Did she just say BOY'S TENNIS CLUB?!

"S-sensei! Do you actually think I'm capable of such a task?" I complained. As much as I wanted to pass PE, this was just….NOT RIGHT. I mean seriously. This was…suicide! For one, I'll end up being tortured by Fuji , get hit be tennis balls AND who knows what else could happen to me?!

Riyuzaki-sensei sighed. "Sorry Miyashita. It's either you do this or fail my class. In such short notice, there's nothing else I can do."

I twitched and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it sensei…" It's okay. It's for a good cause. It's for a passing grade in PE. Is PE really worth this big a sacrifice? Was I actually going to sacrifice my freedom, my life and my happiness for PE? I sighed. I can't believe I'm putting PE over myself.

* * *

School was finally over, where was I now? Right in front of the tennis courts. I groaned. Why is it that when you want things to slow down, it speeds up? Ugh. Time is just NEVER on your side huh? I sighed. No use complaining now. I'm here already…

I entered the tennis courts, along with Riyuzaki-sensei. Of course, I was in my PE uniform, after all, that was what Riyuzaki-sensei told me to wear. I sighed as I placed my hair into a messy bun. Everyone was STARING at me as I entered. Well duh, this was a BOY'S CLUB. I AM A GIRL. Come on, how often do you see a girl, not including teachers, enter the boy's side of the courts? Not very often.

"Everyone listen up" Riyuzaki-sensei called everyone's attention. Right now, I was right beside her, looking as bored and slightly annoyed as ever. "I'd like all of you to meet Miyashita Hikari. She'll be the regulars manager until the end of the term. But she'll also be helping out in the club."

Murmurs were heard. "Sensei! Isn't it too much for a little freshman to manage the club?" It was a junior, I could tell. How? By his blue uniform. See, in Seigaku, the PE uniforms were color coordinated according to year level. Where was I? Oh yeah. He had brown hair that was longer than most of the other guys. He was also wearing this green headband-like thing. Kinda like a wrist band, except that it was on his forehead. I twitched. What did that guy just say? LITTLE FRESHMAN. Yes, by now, you should know that I have height issues. Who could blame me? I mean, try being the smallest girl in class for three whole years AND have Kohais who are taller than you. Let's see how you'd feel. I then heard a few snickers coming from the back. It was Eiji and Fuji. I groaned. Fuji is NEVER going to live this down. OKAY, NOW I'M MAD.

"Who are you calling a little freshman?! I'M NOT THAT LITTLE! …and besides…I'm older than you…." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

The junior looked terrified at my sudden outburst, not just him, seems like the other juniors and freshmen were. The other seniors weren't that surprised though. I think they're used to it already. After all, those who know me, know how ill tempered I am and know that I've had height issues since freshmen year. Uh-oh. Maybe I over did it. "Ah, gomen. I'm not really good at controlling my anger." I bowed and laughed nervously. Bipolar much?

Riyuzaki-sensei sighed. "Mah mah, everyone go back to practice. Freshmen, go to court A and practice your swinging. Juniors, proceed to courts B and C and have practice matches. Regulars on court D." She then looked at Kunimitsu. "Tezuka, come with me. Miyashita, proceed to where the regulars are. Court D." I was about to complain, saying that I didn't know what I was supposed to do, when they suddenly left. Poo, looks like I'm on my own now. I walked towards the court that Riyuzaki-sensei pointed to and can I just say…what's with all the flying tennis balls? Seriously! They just started practicing and I've already been hit by a bunch of tennis balls. Grrr.

"Hoi, hoi!" I was tackled by Eiji from behind. I almost tripped. If it weren't for Eiji's good sense of balance, I'd probably be flat on the floor by now. "Nya! Hikari-chan! You didn't tell us you were going to be our manager!" he whined

"Well, I didn't think that Riyuzaki-sensei was serious about this…" I mumbled, soft enough that no one would hear.

Eiji blinked. "Nani?" Did he hear that? Wow, Eiji has good hearing yeah?

I laughed in a very awkward way. "A ha ha ha…Betsuni! Anyway….what do I have to do?"

"Uh…..I don't know nya!"

"Hikari-senpai!" I turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Momo, and he was wearing a regulars jersey. Wow, so he's a regular? Hmm, who would've guessed? "Ah, Momo! Neh, you didn't tell me that you were a regular in the tennis club!"

He chuckled. "Well, you didn't ask!" He then raised his hand up. I think he wants a high five.

I looked up, no way I could reach that. Even If I jumped I couldn't reach that! I mean seriously, have you seen me jump? My jump's really low. "Neh Momo, are you serious? You think I can reach that?"

Momo laughed. "Oh right….he lowered it a bit. That's better. I gave him a high...er…middle five? It was high for me but for him, I'm guessing it was a middle five? Well whatever. Me and my weirdness.

"Saa Hikari-chan. You didn't tell me you know Momo." I turned around and saw Fuji. I sighed.

"Yeah…I met him earlier…WHEN YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT OF CLASS!!" I fumed. I swear, I still want to kill him for what he did during math class. It'll take me weeks to get over the fact that a teacher actually sent me out of his class!

"Uh…Hikari-senapi? The person you referred to as…your 'GOOD FOR NOTHING, ALWAYS SMILING JERK OF A CLASSMATE' was Fuji-senpai?" He asked somewhat confused. He asked somewhat confused. Probably. I mean, no other person, no other GIRL would dare call Fuji a "GOOD FOR NOTHING, ALWAYS SMILING JERK OF A CLASSMATE." I don't get it though. Why is it that almost everyone respects him so much? I sighed. Or maybe it's just me? I mean, I envy the guy so much that every little thing he does ticks me off. Yeah, I think it's just me.

"Hai Hai!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Saa Hikari-chan. It wasn't my fault you were wearing your skirt inside out." Fuji chuckled.

I blinked. "W-well, you didn't have to make that stupid remark about me being small! That was uncalled for." I huffed.

"Saah, but you really are small." He chuckled. "Neh, Chibi Hikari-chan?"

I twitched. "FUJI! SYUUSUKE!" Okay, it's official. Fuji was DEFINITELY an annoying, good for nothing, always smiling jerk of a classmate! I heard laughter. No it wasn't Fuji. It was Momo! What was HE laughing about!?

Suddenly a tennis ball landed on Momo's back, which caused him to stop his laughing. It made a loud "thwack" Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Momo turned around and saw a guy in this banana holding a tennis racket.

"Oi Mamushi. Was that you?!" Momo started approaching the bandana boy. I don't know his name okay? So for now, I'll call him bandana boy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BAKA PINEAPPLE HEAD?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT MAMUSHI?! WANNA FIGHT?!" I blinked and looked around. Almost everyone was just staring at them, minus Oishi-kun and Taka-san. Oishi-kun was panicking and was talking to himself, while Taka-san was trying to calm Oishi-kun, Momo and that Bandana boy. It wasn't working. Wasn't anyone going to stop them?

"Anou…Eiji…shouldn't we stop them? They look like they're going to kill each other." I blinked. Seriously, they did. They had their hands on each other's shirts. Even Fuji and I weren't like that. I just scream at Fuji while he chuckles…or smiles…or laughs…or do nothing. Bottom line, I was the one who was doing all the "arguing"

"Hoi nya! Don't worry about them. They always do that. They kinda have this weird rivalry thing…nya! Kinda like you and Fuji!" Eiji pointed at both Fuji and me. Oh okay. I understand COMPLETELY! Having a rival. Yes, I can totally relate to that!

Fuji chuckled. "Saa Hikari-chan and I aren't like that. When it comes to tennis, Momo and Kaidoh seem to be on par. They have the same number of games won and games lost against each other. But with Hikari-chan and me… Hikari-chan hasn't beaten me in anything."

I twitched. I was already aware of that! Did he HAVE to point it out?! "FUJI! You little!"

"Saa Hikari-chan, you really shouldn't call me little. If I'm little then….you're tiny" he chuckled.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!"

* * *

**RIYUZAKI-SENSEI'S POV**

I walked towards court D. I wonder what happened while Tezuka and I were away. Come to think of it, I never really briefed Miyashita on her tasks. Oh well. I hope the regulars helped her a bit. As soon as I entered the courts with Tezuka, I laughed. Court D was in such a ruckus! Momoshiro and Kaidoh were, once again, fighting with each other and so were Fuji and Miyashita…Well, in the case of Fuji and Miyashita, Fuji was just chuckling while Miyashita was screaming her lungs off. Oishi was panicking while Kikumaru was calming him down. Although, I think Kikumaru was making Oishi more anxious. Inui was scribbling something on his notebook, probably some data. Taka-san was in his burning mode, screaming something about winning. And Echizen…was being Echizen, he was just standing in the middle of the courts sipping some Ponta.

"Mah Tezuka, seems like everyone's energetic neh?" I looked at Tezuka who at this point looks as though his head was going to explode. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"EVERYONE. TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE COURT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and became silent. "H-HAI!" At that everyone started running their laps.

"Mah, looks like things are going to be interesting this semester. Neh Tezuka?"

"Ah…" he sighed. Yes. This semester was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope it didn't suck and that i didn't end up making tiy guys want to stop reading One Sided Rivalry . Please tell me what you think. M'kay? Come on, it's just one click away! Please please please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**Mini Dictionary:**

**Anou - Umm**

**Kohai - Underclassman**

**Betsuni - nothing**

**Chibi -shorty**

**Urusai - Shut up (or something along those lines)**

**Baka - idiot**

**Mamushi - snake/viper **


	4. Sleep Talking, Fangirls and Inui Juice

**Hey guys! Whaddup? I know that i haven't updated in a while and i'm so sorry about that. You know the usual excuse, school work and writer's block. Yeah, i've got the case of writer's block. And can i just say, i actually had like 14 drafts for this chapter. Haha. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R_ight now, i'm trying to develop her relationship with the other regulars and showing her manager side. So yeah, Fuji moments will come soon. But not right now. They'll have their moments, but it's not the 'aww' kind of moments. Those will come out in the later chapter once they have a better relationship :)_**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to _REVIEW_. Please Please :)**

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Four: Sleep Talking, Fangirls and Inui Juice**

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I chose to ignore it. I was kinda sleepy…no, I wasn't just KINDA sleepy, I was REALLY sleepy. Tennis practice yesterday was just so damn tiring. Yeah sure, I didn't actually hit balls and run around but…who knew being the manager was so hard? I had to run around catching balls and bringing in all sorts of things from the club room.

Again, I felt a shake. I slowly opened one eye and looked at my clock. It was still six thirty. I still have roughly one hour before I left for school…meaning, thirty more minutes to sleep since it takes me about an hour to get ready. Again, I felt a shake. Oh come on, I still wanna sleep. "Go away…." I waved my hand in a manner which meant 'shoo'

"Saa Hikari-chan. Wake up, we're going to be late…." I turned around and saw Fuji standing right in front of me, he was crouched down and was shaking my shoulder.

"Go away Fuji…It's too early…" I closed my eyes again and buried my head under by pillow. Suddenly, I sat up. What in the world was Fuji doing in my room? How'd he even get inside the house?

"FUJI! W-what are you doing here? "I turned red as I held my pillow over my chest. Yeah, I'm one of those few girls who find it uncomfortable to wear a bra at night. What? They're really uncomfortable, especially when you lie down on your sides.

Fuji just smiled. "Saa, you're brother let me in…." My brother… My Oniichan let him in? Grr that traitor. He knows that I don't like it when people enter my room when I'm asleep…it's for…er…personal reasons. Like what I mentioned earlier. And besides, my rooms really REALLY messy. I think I left my clothes somewhere on the floor. I sighed. Okay, well, that answers question number two, which was 'How'd he even get inside the house?' But that wasn't the question that I was asking. "NO! I Meant, WHY are you in here ?"

"Saa, did you forget? We have tennis practice at seven. We're going to be late if you don't hurry up Hikari-chan. And you know what Tezuka will do when we're late." Shoot. Tennis practice. I completely forgot! I didn't even set my alarm clock. I guess I was just so tired last night that I forgot. Ugh, Kunimitsu's going to kill us. You know what? Kunimitsu's really cruel on the courts. He'll probably make us run laps. Ugh. I don't want to run laps so early in the morning. I looked at my clock once again. It was exactly six forty five. If the house was fifteen minutes away from the school…then that means…I HAVE LESS THAN A MINUTE TO GET READY! Ah shit.

"Get out Fuji! I'm gonna change!" I screamed as I pushed, more like shoved, Fuji out my room. I quickly started rummaging my closet for my sea foam uniform. Ugh. And I was having such a nice dream!

* * *

As we were walking towards school, I noticed Fuji chuckle. Okay, Fuji is DEFINITELY insane. "Neh, Fuji Are you…er…okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He just chuckled some more.

"Saa Hikari-chan, I never knew you talked in your sleep." I stopped, dead panned at my tracks. Shit, he found out. Okay, this was one of my deep secrets. Whenever I'm really tired, I usually end up talking in my sleep. What do I talk about? Usually, I just blurt out random information about myself or I blurt out my thoughts. Dear Lord, I wonder what I was saying this time?

I turned red. "I-I do n-not!" I denied it. Obviously. I mean, sleep talking isn't something that I brag about. Why do you think that the only person who knows about this habit of mine is my Oniichan?

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, then why were you mumbling 'Stupid Fuji and his stupid smile' over and over" He chuckled again. "Mah Hikari-chan, I didn't know you dream about me."

I twitched and turned red. It's not that I was dreaming about him. Remember what I said about blurting out my thoughts? Well, that's what I was doing. I was just saying my thoughts about Fuji's smile. Yeah, I kinda hate his smile. Somewhat. I dunno, it's just that, I find it so…fake. Something about his smile doesn't feel genuine. And the fact that he ALWAYS smiles pisses me off. "F-FUJI! I DID NOT DREAM ABOUT YOU!" I screamed. "And if ever I did, that wouldn't be a dream. IT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE! I'D PROBABLY HAVE A HEARTATTACK AND DIE ON THE SPOT!"

Fuji chuckled again. "Saa, whatever you say Hikari-chan." I glared at him as he continued to walk. Grr, I bet he doesn't believe me.

"Fuji! Come back here! I really DON'T talk in my sleep!" I screamed as Fuji smiled. Damn it, he REALLY does NOT believe me.

* * *

Lunch time. Ah, the perfect time to relax and think about absolutely nothing. Today, I didn't bring any lunch with me and so I had to buy in the cafeteria. You know, I kinda didn't have time to prepare seeing that I was going to be late for tennis practice. Upon entering the classroom, I was automatically pushed and shoved from behind by some screeching fangirls. Jeez, I've had enough of these screaming girls earlier during morning practice and now this? I hate fangirls, you know? Well, I don't hate them personally. Individually, they don't seem that fangirl-ish. Well, most of them anyway. But together? UGH. They were just a bunch of screaming and screeching girls who treat their idols as Gods. I sighed. Whose fangirls were they? Fuji, Eiji and Kou. Of all days to come here at the same time, they just had to pick today huh? Yes, they come once in a while, but for the fangirls of the three athletes to come at the same time? Well, that doesn't usually happen.

"FUJI-SAMA!"

"EIJI-SAMA!"

"KOU-SAMA!"

I sighed. I definitely didn't want to get involved with this, nor do I want to be surrounded by these girls. Why surrounded? Well, you know, I sit beside Fuji, in front of Kou and behind Eiji. You get what I'm saying right? Good. Hmm, I think I'll just go to the rooftop and eat there.

I quickly turned around and walked towards the rooftop. I love the rooftop, that's where I do most of my thinking. And it's also very windy there, very relaxing. As I was walking along the corridors, I came across a bunch of running and screaming fangirls. I blinked as I tried avoiding them. What was today anyway? What's with all the running fangirls? I sighed. Well whatever, none of my business anyway.

I opened the door of the rooftop and found a sleeping little brat. What was his name? I don't remember. I recall Eiji calling him Ochibi though. Hmm, I think it was Echizen something. Well, sorry! I'm really bad with names. I'm good with faces, like I can remember how a person looks like, but I can't seem to remember their names. Well, whatever. I'd rather call him brat anyway. I giggled.

I crouched down and stared at him for a while. You know what? When he's sleeping like this, he seems less bratty. Hmmm, I've ALWAYS wanted a younger brother… or a sister. Okay? That was a strange thought. I poked his cheek and giggled. For an arrogant brat, he sure looks like a little kid when he's asleep.

"Senpai, what are you doing?"

"Woah!" I fell down. Well, I was kinda caught off guard. So right now, I was sitting on my butt. "Ouch…" I mumbled.

He chuckled and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he did. "Mada Mada Dane, strawberries-senpai"

I twitched and turned red. Why? Well right now, I was wearing strawberry pattered underwear, which I'm guessing he saw. Grr. Stupid kid. And what is it with his catch phrase? According to Eiji, he ALWAYS says that. Weird kid. Then again, Kunimitsu has his catchphrase too. "Yudan Sezu ni Ikkou." Now what you mention it, this kid here kinda reminds me of a mini Kunimitsu, though, Kunimitsu was more respectful and this kid was just…a little rude

"What was that brat?" I pinched his cheeks and stretched them out. "Didn't your parent's tell you that it's wrong to look at people's underwear! Let alone blurt it out!"

"Ite te te !" Wow, his cheeks were really soft. I giggled. Okay, now I was amused. I started pulling his cheeks up and down.

"Phemfai!" I let go of his cheeks and laughed. Right now, his cheeks were red. Maybe I went overboard. Oh well. The brat started to rub his cheeks. "Gomen! Your cheeks are really fun to play with!" I poked them for the last time. "Since you've suffered enough, I forgive you…So, what are you doing here anyway?"

He yawned. "Sleeping…." I giggled. He was SO straight forward. He really IS like a mini Kunimitsu!

"Neh, what about you senpai? "

I sighed as I started eating the bento I bought in the canteen. Hmm, tastes pretty good. "Too much fangirls in the classroom…they're just so noisy."

"Yeah…Very noisy…"

"Hey, we actually agree on something." I laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing two girls, one with braided brown hair and one with hazel hair on pigtails. I'm guessing they were freshmen. Well, they were short…or maybe they're just like me? Vertically challenged. Anyway, there's one thing I know. They weren't from my year level, so I was still their senpai.

"RYOMA-SAMA! There you are!" I twitched. Fangirls. They were definitely fangirls. Well, the other girl with long braids may not seem fangirl-ish but this one, the one with the high pigtails seemed like one though. Ugh. What is it with all these fangirls today? I came all the way to the rooftop to get some peace and quiet and here we have some more fangirls. I sighed.

"Neh, who are these people?" I whispered to the brat.

"Just some batchmates…." He whispered back.

"Fangirls?" I asked slightly curious. Though, I think I already know the answer to my question. I honestly think that these girls were fangirls. Why? Well, they or rather, the pig tailed girl just called this brat here 'Ryoma-sama'.

I looked up and saw both girls were staring at me as though I was some…cockroach or something. "What are you doing to Ryoma-sama?" I looked at the girl with the high pigtails. She's fuming. Oooh, somebody's mad. I looked at the other girl, the one with long braids. She was as red as a tomato. Haha. These girls looked really funny! I bet they think that I was going to steal their precious 'Ryoma-sama'. I smirked. I wanna have some fun.

I quickly hugged the brat from the sideand stuck his cheek beside mine "Ryoma-sama is mine" I closed one of my eyes and stuck out a tongue at the two.

"Get away from Ryoma-sama!" it was the pigtailed girl

"To-tomo-chan…." Well, at least the braided girl seemed less…fangirl-ish. She was trying to calm her fuming friend down.

"Yada" I hugged the brat tighter. You should really see these girl's faces! They were soo priceless! Remember how they looked when I was whispering to the brat? Well now the pigtailed girl looking as though she was going to kill me while the other was redder than an overripe tomato. I couldn't keep it in anymore, it was just TOO funny.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. Okay, my stomach was hurting really bad. "Haha…gomen! I was just having a little fun…" I looked at the two girls who now had their jaws hanging. I laughed some more, louder and harder than ever. How long has it been since I've laughed like this?

"Haha okay okay…my stomach really hurts now." I took a deep breath. "Gomen, you two. I was just kidding." I giggled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go on ahead. M'kay? Bye girls. See ya during practice brat!" I ruffled the brat's hair before running out of the rooftop. Well, that was a fun lunch wasn't it?

* * *

I groaned at the heat. It was tennis practice right now and yeah, it was really really hot. One, it was really sunny, two, it was really humid and three, there wasn't a single breeze blowing. How can these guys run around and hit balls in this heat? What was I doing right now? I was placing some baskets with pictures around the courts. Seriously, they had pictures. Like, one of them had a picture of a cat, a sushi and other random pictures. Anyway, so yeah, I was placing the baskets around the courts. Actually, Inui-san told me to put them on the corners of the court. Two on the base line, and two on the service line. And no, not just one court, two courts.

Suddenly, Inui-san arrived at the courts with a box. From afar, I noticed a tennis racket sticking out. I placed the last basket. Well, that's done. I approached Inui-san. Maybe he needs help.

"Ah Miyashita. You're done." He placed the box down and looked at the regulars who were stretching. "Minna, we'll be drills that will help your precision, reaction and accuracy." He grabbed a tennis ball. "We'll be feeding you some tennis balls which have drawings on them. You're job is to shoot them inside their specific baskets." I blinked. That sounds…difficult. How can you see the picture on the tennis ball when it's moving? Who knew tennis practice could be so intense? This morning, they were just having some practice matches.

Inui-san grabbed the racket that was inside the box "Miyashita. Since Riyuzaki-sensei isn't here. Help me feed the tennis balls."

My jaw dropped. "N-nani? Inui-san. I don't know how to hit a ball…." I laughed nervously.

"You used to play tennis. I'm sure you can do it. Alright, stay on that court." I sighed, grabbed a box of tennis balls and headed to the other court. Well, I hope despite the fact that I've NEVER been able to hit a tennis ball before, I'll be able to feed the balls properly.

"Saa Hikari-chan. I'm ready." I looked in front and saw Fuji smiling on the other side of the court. I sighed and grabbed a ball. Okay, this has a picture of a cat on it. Okay, here goes nothing. I gently bounced the ball up and attempted to hit it with a forehand. The ball fell on the ground. Grr. Let me try that again. Once again, I gently bounced the ball up and tried hitting it with a forehand. This time, I tripped, ended up spinning and fell flat on my butt. I heard snickers. I looked around.

"Uh..where'd the ball go?" Suddenly, I felt something drop on my head. It was the tennis ball. I groaned and stood up. Grr. I did the same thing I did the first time round over and over again. Why can't I hit the ball!

"UGH! I GIVE UP!" I dropped the tennis racket. "I'm just gonna throw it!" I grabbed the same cat ball and threw it at Fuji, making sure that it bounced on the pavement first. He shot it back. Wow, he saw the cat and hit it in the right basket! I grabbed another ball and threw it once again, he hit it right. Damn Fuji. He just HAS to be good at everything.

"AAH!" I looked over to the other side and saw Momo running out of the courts. Uh..what just happened? I then looked at Inui-san. "Whoever makes a mistake will drink my penal tea." He snickered. Okay, what the hell is that? It was this weird red looking transparent liquid. It was bubbling! WHAT THE HELL. I then looked at Fuji and smirked. I AM SO GOING TO MAKE HIM DRINK THAT!

I continued throwing the balls at Fuji, this time, I threw it harder and at a faster pace. Damn, he got them correctly again. Urgh. Three balls at the same time! Once again, he got them, ALL of them. Okay, last ball. HE HAS TO DRINK THAT. I threw the ball. He hit it and….YES! He made a mistake!

Inui-san popped up out of nowhere. I jumped. Jeez, he scared me. "Fuji. You have to drink this." Inui-san handed Fuji a glass of the…bubbling red liquid. I snickered as Fuji drank it.

"Saa Inui, I think it needs wasabi in it…" I twitched. He didn't faint…nor did he run out like Momo… So either Fuji was immune to this thing OR Momo just had sensitive taste buds…

"N-Nani? Why didn't you run out like Momo!" I whined like a little kid.

"Nya Hikari-chan! Fuji likes the juice!" Eiji exclaimed on the other side of the courts. I blinked and stared at Eiji, and then at Fuji. Oh… that's why.

"Saa Hikari-chan, you should try it." Fuji smiled. I looked at the pitcher that Inui-san was holing. It looked really disgusting. "Uh…no thanks Fuji…."

Fuji chuckled. "Alright then Hikari-chan. That's another thing I can do that you can't." I twitched. He was provoking me wasn't he? Grr. Well, guess what, it's working.

"Oh give me that!" I grabbed the pitcher and chugged it down. Gag reflex. Damn. This thing is HORRIBLE. How can Fuji like this thing? Then again, Fuji does like wasabi ice cream. I held a hand over my mouth. Damn it, I'm gonna hurl.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 4. Like what i said earlier, _i'll be doing fuji moments later on_. Right now, i'm just filling in with her relationship with the other regulars and showing her manager side.**

**Oh, and _I was thinking of putting a twist_. What do you guys think? It'll_ probably be a love triangle_ (duh, that's the usual thing) But yeah. Who's the love triangle person, well, you'll just have to find out :)**

**ANYWAY. Please _REVIEW_. I would really appreciate it :) and give suggestions so that i won't have writers block anymore! I mean, the reason as to why i keep on having them is because i honestly don't know what's going to happen anymore OR i have way too many ideas that when i write it, it looks really cluttered.**

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOMED :D**_


	5. False Alarm Friday

**Hey dudes! Whaddup! Super duper sorry for the long wait.**

** Okay, heads up, i'm so sorry if this chapter is just soo random and so sorry if there wasn't that much Fuji moments in it. I dunno, i kinda wanted to add a little 'filler' or something like that. I dunno. Like, i wanted to put a 'bridge' between chapters? Okay, i'm just confusing you right now but i hope you get what i'm trying to say. Well, hopefully you still enjoy this! HOPEFULLY. So anyway, on with chapter five!**

**So to those who reviewed, Sundae Bunny, crimson candy, i love athrun and Dragon Reverb , thank you guys soo soo much! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Five: False Alarm Friday**

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. I yawned. Ugh, I'm still sleepy but for some strange reason, I can't sleep anymore. What time is it anyway? I groggily grabbed my alarm clock and looked at the time. It was eleven o'clock. Okay then. I slowly walked away and then stopped. Eleven o'clock? It was eleven o'clock already? SHIT. Why didn't my alarm clock ring? Why didn't anyone wake me up! Not Oniichan and not even Fuji! When you need Fuji to be annoying and wake you up, he chooses not to. Grrr. I panicked as I started to rummage for my sea foam green uniform and quickly changed. By the way, i hate this uniform. It looks soo...weird!

_Crash._ _Thump._

Yeah, I just fell on the floor. Ugh this sucks! Once I was done changing and preparing, I quickly ran down the flight of stairs, out of my room, out of my house, off to the streets and towards school. I know, it's already late and that I've already missed half of my classes but I just CAN'T miss my other classes. I have English in the afternoon. That's kinda important.I continued to run towards school when I bumped into something, or someone. "Gomen!" I quickly screamed a sorry and was about to run again when a hand grabbed me. "Eh? Hikari-senpai? What are you doing?"

I turned around at the familiar voice and blinked. It was Momo and Ryoma-chin. Yeah, I gave him a nickname to piss him off. That's how much I love the brat. Anyway, I'm going off topic. So, what were they doing out here? Shouldn't they be in school? Maybe they're cutting? But that's bad! They shouldn't cut! "Neh, what are you guys doing here? We still have school! Come on let's go! If you're going to cut, then too bad cause you guys ran into me." I grabbed both their arms and tried to pull them with me. Keyword here is tried. I seriously failed. I couldn't even move. Gosh these guys are heavy AND they won't even budge.

Suddenly, I heard a laugh. I turned around again and saw a laughing Momo, beside him was smirking Ryoma-chin. Okay, these guys are weird. I think I'll just go ahead. I was about to run off to school again when Momo stopped me…again. "Senpai! Are you okay? Today's a Saturday! No classes." I stopped. Stared. Blinked. And Gawked. "N-nani?" I twitched. Well, this would explain why my alarm clock didn't ring and why no one woke me up this morning.

"Mada Mada Dane, Hikari-senpai…" I twitched. Stupid brat. I glared at Ryoma-chin before I did what I usually do to him when he gets on my nerves. Pinch his cheeks. Why? Well, because he hates it and because I enjoy pinching his cheeks. They were really soft okay. "Bratty kid."

Momo chuckled. "Neh senpai, what day did you think it was?"

I blinked, my hands still stretching Ryoma-chin's cheek. "Uh…a Friday?" I let out a nervous laugh. Boy do I feel so stupid now. I mean, come one, I woke up thinking that I was really late for school, I tripped a couple of times, ran two blocks only to find out that today was a weekend. God, am I stressed or what?

I continued pulling his cheeks up and down. Basically, I was playing with his cheeks. Like I said, they were really soft okay? "Phemphai!" I looked down and noticed Ryoma-chin glaring at me. I pulled it one last time and then let it go. I giggled a bit as soon as I saw Ryoma-chin rubbing his cheeks.

"Mah, Ryoma-chin, Mada Mada Dane!" I giggled as he started to…er…glare at me. I glared back. What was I supposed to do? And besides, I just woke up. I'm pretty much brain dead. Sue me. I hugged Ryoma-chin's shoulders from behind. Okay, I know, I was just trying to…stretch his face a while ago and now I'm hugging him. What can I say? As cocky and annoying as this brat is, he kinda grew on me. Seriously. He's just too adorable and cute. Especially when he glares. He's like the little brother that I never had.

"Senpai get off." He started complaining. Though, it was kinda funny cause he was so…monotone about it.

"Yada." I giggled as I continued to hug him. He just sighed. I'm guessing he gave up trying. Such an adorkable kid. Yes, i just used ADORKABLE on Echizen Ryoma. Got a problem with that?

I heard a cough. I looked up at Momo, still hugging Ryoma-chin as I did. "Well, anyway, have you eaten already? Echizen and I are going to get something to eat. Wanna come with?"

I blinked. And then my stomach made a sound. "Uh, I think I will. I haven't eaten yet…" I scratch the back of my head.

"Yosh! Senpai's treat right?" Momo smirked. "You wouldn't want your Kohais to starve right?" I don't know why but something tells me that Momo does this a lot. I dunno, he seems to know what he was doing.

I sighed in defeat. I don't think I have a choice anyway. By the looks Momo and Ryoma-chin were giving me, there was no way I could escape so might as well agree. And besides, it's not like they eat a lot a lot right? I mean, sure they're in that 'growing' stage but I'm sure that they don't have bottomless pits for stomachs. "Hai hai. I'll treat you guys." I smiled as the three of us headed towards who knows where. Hopefully, they won't drag me somewhere expensive. I may have money, but I really don't want to spend that much for food.

* * *

"Three Double Cheese Burgers, One Big Mac, Two large fries and Two large Colas."

"One Double Quarter Pounder, One Big Mac, Five piece Chicken Nuggets, Large fries and Two Large Colas."

I twitched as I heard the two ordered their food. Right now, we were in Mcdonald's. And as you can see, they were ordering their food. Wow. Remember what I said earlier? About them not having bottomless pits as stomachs? Well, I think I was wrong. Obviously. The cashier looked at me. She was waiting for my order. Hmm. What to get, what to get. "Uh, I'll just get a cheese burger and a regular Cola. That's it." It was enough for me. Really. I don't really eat that much. And besides, fries make you fat.

"That'll be Four Thousand and Three Hundred Yen." I sighed and looked at my wallet. With that much money, I could've bought three sets of clothes. Grr. I am NEVER treating these two ever again. I quickly paid the cashier.

As soon as we got our food, we found a table and sat down. I took a bite out of my burger and stared at the two in disbelief. They literally dove into their food. Talk about hungry. I blinked. Do guys really eat this much? And do they really eat like this? Hmm. I mean, Even Kou and Eiji eat like this. You know, eating a lot and eating like there's no tomorrow. Then again, Fuji doesn't eat like this. Actually, he's quite dainty when he eats. Okay. Awkward. Fuji and dainty. Doesn't mix. I shrugged. I looked at the two once again. "Uh, neh, I think you guys should slow down. You might choke or something…"

"Mah Mah, don't worry about us senpai! We're fine." Momo answered after he swallowed his food.

"So… do you guys eat that much on a normal basis?" I cocked my head to the right. Still in disbelief that Momo and Ryoma-chin eat THIS much. Seriously, with this much food, you can actually feed a whole family! Not just a family of five. Probably a family of ten! I started at the food that they were eating. It's strange that they're so fit. Then again, they're athletes.

The two looked at each other and then at me. "Pretty much." They said at the same time. Momo decided to continue his train of thought. "Though, we usually eat more after tennis practice." I blinked. Hmmm, well I guess that makes sense. I mean, after long hours of intense practice, I'm sure they'd get hungry.

"Ah. And who do you con into paying your meals?" I asked slightly curious. Like I said earlier, I'm sure they do this a lot. Especially Momo. Once again, the two answered me.

"Eiji-senpai"

"Kikumaru-senpai"

I giggled. No wonder Eiji would always complain about not having enough money to buy the toothpaste that he wants. Mah, I feel bad for Eiji. I mean, think about it. I've spent over four thousand yen in one day, and according to them, they eat a lot more after tennis practice. Hmm, I wonder how much Eiji spends in a week.

"Neh, Momo-senpai. It's Tachibana's sister." I turned around and saw a girl with brunette hair enter; with her were two other guys. One had messy red hair while the other had shoulder length purple hair. I looked at Momo. Talk about a change of mood. Look at him, he looks…. I dunno. A tad bit more enthusiastic?

"Neh, who's that?" I asked in a slightly hushed tone. I was curious. They don't seem like they're from Seigaku. I mean, I haven't seen them around school or anything.

"Ah. They're from Fudomine. We had a match against them during the preliminaries." Momo stated as he continued to stare at the three who entered the store. I blinked. And noticed how Momo was staring at the three, specifically the girl. I think Ryoma-chin noticed to seeing that he started smirking.

Ryoma-chin then looked at me, probably noticing that I was a bit weirded out at Momo's actions. Who wouldn't? One minute he was scorching down his food the next, he was quiet. Ryoma-chin decided to shed some light on the topic. "The girl's Momo-senpai's girlfriend." Ryoma-chin smirked as Momo choked on what he was eating.

"Eh? Honto?" Ryoma-chin nodded as I looked at Momo who, right now, was coughing. "How come you didn't tell me that you have a girlfriend Momo!" I giggled.

"O-oi! Hikari-senpai, don't believe Echizen. She's not my-" but before Momo could finish what he was saying, the three who, according to Ryoma-chin, were from Fudomine approached our table.

"Momoshiro-kun, Echizen-kun." The girl, who Ryoma-chin called Tachibana's sister, spoke.

"Ah, Tachibana's sister." He then looked at the other two that was with the girl. "Kamio, Ibu-san." I blinked as I felt the tension envelope the air. I looked at Momo and Ryoma-chin who were now staring at the people Momo referred to as 'Kamio and Ibu-san'. Okay, the air feels really really tense. And you know what the most annoying thing is? I was in between the two sets of boys. So, obviously, I was feeling a little uncomfortable. Hmm. I guess this is how Eiji or Kou feels when Fuji and I have a staring session. Though, Fuji's eyes are closed so I don't think you can consider it as a staring contest. But still. Same thing.

I heard a cough. It came from 'Tachibana's sister'. Well, I don't know her name yet so I'll just refer to her as that for now. "Uh, guys, I think your friend's feeling uncomfortable." She giggled and face me. "Hi! I'm Tachibana An." She extended her hand as she gave me a smile. "Those two idiots behind you are Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji." She first pointed at the guy with red hair and then at the guy with purple hair.

"Ah. I'm Miyashita Hikari." I introduced myself as I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, from what you're wearing, I'm guessing you're from Seigaku too." I looked at what I was wearing. Yeah, still in my uniform. Definitely a giveaway. I gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yeah. I thought that it was Friday today…." I scratched the back of my head.

"So, are you a freshman?" At that, both Momo and Ryoma-chin started laughing. And well, I knew why they were both laughing. It's the fact that I was once again mistook as a freshman student when in fact, I was already in my senior year.

"Mah An-chan! Hikari-senpai's a senior. She's our club manager!" Momo started laughing again. Really really hard this time.

"Mada Mada Dane, senpai." Echizen continued on laughing. I sighed.

* * *

"Neh, Hikari-chan, sorry about earlier." An-san stated as she gave a giggle. An-chan's really friendly huh?

I giggled. "It's okay An-chan. I actually get that a lot"

I looked at the four boys who were in front of us right now. "Neh, are they always like this? You know… do they always challenge each other whenever they see each other?" Okay, so let me just briefly explain what had happened earlier on. See, after we were done eating, Kamio-san suddenly challenged Momo into a tennis match. And then, Shinji-san came up to Ryoma-chin, saying something about some grip tape or something and then, he too challenged Ryoma-chin. So right now, we were all headed towards the public courts.

An-chan sighed. "Pretty much. They just love tennis too much and well, they love being challenged." She giggled. Well, I think that's true, especially the first part. Now that you mention it, I honestly think that the Seigaku regulars were…er….slightly obsessed with tennis. Kinda. I mean, they even talk about it AFTER tennis practice. Even if I loved something A LOT, I probably wouldn't talk about it as much.

"Neh, An-chan, do you play tennis?" I asked out of the blue. You know, just a little curious.

"Mm, yeah. What about you Hikari-chan?" she smiled.

"Uh…not really. I used to but I never actually learned. I still can't hit a tennis ball." I giggled as I remembered what had happened during tennis practice the other day. You know, the one wherein I couldn't hit a single tennis ball. Though, I have to admit, after failing a couple of times, I actually wanted to learn how to hit a tennis ball.

An-chan looked at me in disbelief. "Really? I thought that you would. You know, being a club manager and all"

I laughed. "Yeah, actually, about that, I was kinda forced to do it. I really suck in sports and I was kinda failing PE. So I'm just doing this for extra credit." I scratched the back of my head. Wow, that honestly sounds pathetic. Seriously. Failing PE. Hmm, sounds bad. Who fails PE right?

"Oh." She giggled "Well, at least you're doing your best to pass." You know what? It's nice to talk to a girl once in a while. Okay, as sad as it sounds, I don't really have girl friends. I dunno, since I was a kid, I was always one of the guys. Not that I dress or act like a guy or anything. It's just that, I was more comfortable hanging out with guys. You know, being raised by my brother and growing up having guys as my neighbors and only playmates as a kid. It's no wonder I didn't have girl friends and that I was more comfortable talking to guys.

After climbing a few flights of stairs, we were finally there. And as soon as we got there, the four boys quickly 'claimed' their respective courts. Talk about excited. I slowly plopped down on one of the benches. It's not like I'll do anything right. "Hikari-chan, don't you want to watch?"

I looked up at An-chan. "Nah. I don't really understand tennis that much. I think I'll just sit for now. My feet are killing me."

"Alright then. If you need me, I'll be over there okay?" she said as she pointed to the courts that Momo, Ryoma-chin, Kamio-san and Ibu-san were using. I nodded. I started looking around. Wow, there's a lot of tennis players here huh? Hmmm, this is nice. Other than the sound of balls hitting the pavement, it was pretty quiet. Much quieter than tennis practice in school.

"Boo."

"AAAH!" I screamed and fell off the bench. I was really surprised okay? Even though that 'boo' wasn't loud, try hearing it right beside your ear. It's kinda creepy. Seriously, I didn't even feel the person behind me. "Ite ite.." I groaned as I looked up. It was none other than Fuji himself.

"F-FUJI!" I screamed at him for the first time today. Ugh. It's always like this. The first chance that I see Fuji, I'd always end up screaming at him. Well, he starts it. Fuji and his ways.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, Gomen Hikari-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled as I glared at him. Didn't mean to scare me? I highly doubt that. He knows how much I get jumpy! And saying 'boo' right beside anyone's ears will make anyone surprised and jumpy. He extended an arm to me in attempt to help me.

I continued to glare at him, squinting my eyes at him as I did. I looked away and stood up on my own. "I can manage Fuji." I said, standing up. I dusted off the dust and dirt that were on my skirt.

"Hikari-chan, you know that we don't have class on Saturdays right?" Fuji chuckled as I stopped what I was doing. I turned red. "I thought it was a Friday okay?" my voice cracked. I gave a fake cough to hide it. Though, I think Fuji noticed it. How do I know? Well, it seems like his smile grew by a few centimeters. And besides, he was laughing at me right now.

"Shut up Fuji! It's not that funny." I screamed as I punched him in the arm. Ow that hurt. Stupid, I forgot he had muscles. It's not my fault! When you look at him, he doesn't seem at all muscular. He actually looks as though he has really frail arms. Fuji chuckled, noticing how my hand was hurting. I glared at him. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Tennis." He said a matter-of-factly as he raised his tennis racket. "Saa, what about you?"

"Long story." I sighed.

"Saa, I have time." Fuji chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow at Fuji and told my side of the story. "So this morning, I kinda bumped into Momo and Ryoma-chin, then they asked me to treat them to lunch, and then we saw An-chan, Kamio-san, and Ibu-san. I don't know what happened, but suddenly Kamio-san and Ibu-san challenged Momo and Ryoma-chin to a tennis match and now we're here." I finished my sentence with one deep breath.

"Saa Hikari-chan. Who knew that you had big lungs? For someone so small, I didn't expect you to talk that long without breathing." Fuji chuckled. I twitched.

"BAKA FUJI!" I screamed my lungs off and glared at Fuji. Fuji just smiled his stupid smile of his. Ugh. What's with this guy? He says something, it pisses me off. He doesn't do anything he STILL pisses me off. Jeez. How is it that he always makes my blood boil? I sighed and glared at him again. "Baka Fuji." I mumbled. Fuji just chuckled.

"Saa Hikari-chan. You want to get some ice cream? My treat" He smiled.

I raised my eyebrow. "Fuji, what are you planning?" Yes, obviously, I didn't trust him. What do you expect? For the longest time, this guy has been pranking me, playing tricks on me and annoying me. It's only natural for me to doubt him right?

Fuji chuckled for the nth time. "Saa Hikari-chan, I'm hurt. What makes you think that I'm planning something?"

"Because….You're FUJI SYUUSUKE and you're a SADIST." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. What? I swear. When Fuji does something, there's usually something behind it. I mean, no way would he suddenly treat me to ice cream out of a whim right?

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, so… no ice cream then." I made a face. Damn Fuji and his knowledge on me and ice cream. Just so you know, I can NEVER say no to ice cream. I just love it! Fuji chuckled, noticing the change in my expression. "Saa let's go then." Fuji quickly grabbed my hand and stated to drag me to who knows where.

"W-wait! Fuji! I never agreed to this!"

* * *

**Sooo...Fudomine peeps were in this one! Har har. Well, what do you guys think? too random or what? Haha. Tell me what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Anything is welcomed! Suggestions, comments, and even criticisms (as long as they're constructive and comprehensive :] ) So yeah. Review! Review! Review! It's just a button away. Can i just say how much i get excited when i see my email and it says "review alert" i get goosebumps! Hahaha. Kay, just sharing. So yeah, i know i've said this like, a bucnh of times already but. PLEASE REVIEW :) I would really appreciate it!**

**Mini Dictionary:**

**Yada - No Way**

**Gomen - Sorry**

**Mada Mada Dane - Not Good Enough (or something along those lines)**

**Senpai - Upperclassman**

**Kohai - Underclassman**

**Baka - Idiot**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Hey guys, once again, super sorry for the late update. How long has it been? A month? Well whatever. Anyway, sorry again. We had our finals last week and the weeks before that were soo hectic! So much term papers and long exams. Ugh. Well, at least that's all done. Now, i'm on term break. Yayz. Actually, this one's the longest one that i've written. I actually reached ten pages on microsoft word. haha.**

**So, thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm sorry that i wasn't able to send you guys individual messages to thank you but i really appreciate your reviews! Thanks so much to XxMichyBabyxX ,Dragon Reverb, chichi11101, eijilover18, Star Apples, Sundae Bunny, Hoshi Hanabi, Princess-Lazy-Chan and discrepancy**

**A/N: Someone told me that Japan had classes on Saturdays. I didn't know that. So, for the sake of the story line, i think i'll stick to having Saturday as a weekend. Japan, i'm sorry if i'm cutting down your productivity . **

**On with the story! Hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry for the somewhat random title. I kinda used it to describe how Hikari sees Fuji in this one. Anyway. Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Six: Fire and Ice**

"Saa Hikari-chan, here you go. Pistachio ice cream." Fuji chuckled as he handed me a cup of ice cream and took a seat in front of me. Right now, we were inside the ice cream parlor, sitting on one of the tables beside the window. It was pretty quiet actually. I honestly thought that there'd be a lot of people here, especially kids since today was a Saturday.

"Ah. Thanks Fuji." I took the cup from him and was about to place a spoon of ice cream in my mouth. I placed the spoon back down. There was something that was bugging me. Why was Fuji being…nice all of the sudden? Where's the usual insult? The usual annoying antics? I blinked. "Neh Fuji. What are you planning?"

Fuji just smiled. "What do you mean Hikari-chan?" he chuckled.

"Oh come on. You know what I mean." I said in a matter-of-factly tone and raised an eyebrow as Fuji continued to smile. I sighed. He's playing dumb as usual. I'm a hundred percent sure that he's planning something. "You know… Why would you treat me to ice cream anyway? It's being nice. You're never nice to me Fuji."

"Saa, Hikari-chan. Of course I'm nice. I'm nice to you." He chuckled as I raised my eyebrow again. "Saa, and besides, I still owe you for that pint of wasabi ice cream you bought be a few weeks ago."

I blinked. Okay, that seems…er…reasonable enough. But still. Something's telling me that he's planning something. Girl's intuition. I sighed and let it go as I took a spoon out of my ice cream and placed it in my mouth. I blinked. Remember how I said that he was planning something? I was right. THIS WAS NOT PISTACHIO ICE CREAM! IT'S WASABI! I coughed as I started to taste the bitter and spicy ice cream in my tongue.

"F-FUJI! THIS ISN'T MY ICE CREAM!" I screamed as I stuck my tongue out and started flailing my hands in front of my tongue. Fun fact. I can't handle spicy food. Ugh. I seriously need water! Or something to take the spiciness off of my tongue and throat. Yes, I could feel the hot tingling sensation on my throat.

Fuji took a spoonful of his ice cream. "Whoops. I must have mixed the ice cream up. They're both green after all. Gomen." He chuckled as he held the cup of ice cream that was supposed to be mine and placed the spoon in my mouth. "Saa, better?"

I sheepishly nodded. At least it wasn't as spicy as it was a while ago. I glared at Fuji. "You did that on purpose!"

Fuji smiled. "Saa, I told you it was an accident."

"I'm a hundred percent sure that you planned the whole thing." I glared at Fuji.

"Saa, you're saying that I convinced you to get pistachio ice cream, which is the same color as wasabi ice cream, asked you to sit down while I waited for the lady to prepare the ice cream and switched the ice creams when you weren't looking?" Fuji chuckled. "Saa, that seems like a very complicated plan huh?" Fuji continued to chuckle.

"UGH!"I groaned as I puffed my cheeks. I sighed in defeat. This is getting nowhere. I might as well enjoy the ice cream before it melts. Stupid sadistic Fuji and his sadistic ways!

* * *

**MOMO'S POV**

"Momoshiro, looks like we beat you." Kamio smirked as we shook hands. This guy is just way annoying. Slightly. I don't hate him or anything but I guess in a way he tends to be annoying.

"Well, we'll just beat you the next time Kamio." I tightened my grip on his hand as he did the same thing. We both smirked. Just so you know, there's a little tension between the two of us. It all started with that bike. You know, when I 'stole' his bike to catch the thief. Man, he NEVER let it go. He thought I did it on purpose! Seriously, I didn't even know that it was his bike!

Echizen took a sip out of his Ponta. "Saa Momo-senpai, it's all your fault. If you weren't showing off, then we would've won." My eye twitched as I placed Echizen in a head lock.

"Ite ite Momo-senpai!"

"What do you mean it was my fault Echizen? It's yours! You're really bad at doubles!" I laughed as I gave him a noogie. "Even Hikari-senpai would agree. Right Hikari-"I stopped mid sentence and blinked. I let Echizen get out of my grip and looked around. Where'd Hikari-senpai go? She was just here a moment ago. I blinked again and turned my head. Maybe I just didn't see her. Seriously though, where is she?

"Neh Momoshiro, if you're looking for Hikari-chan, she went on a date." An-chan smiled. Date? Hikari-senpai went on a date? Really? I didn't think that she'd be the 'going on dates' type of girl. Then again, she's still a girl. An-chan continued. "With Fuji-san."

Wait what? "Eh? With Fuji-senpai?" my jaw dropped and my eyes buldged. Hikari-senpai and Fuji-senpai? On a date? I thought they hated each other? Well, maybe not Fuji-senpai. But doesn't Hikari-senpai somewhat hate Fuji-senpai? Then why would they go on a date? It…it…it doesn't make any sense at all! And it's just too weird! I swear. I can't imagine it. Can't imagine it at all; whenever I try to imagine it, the image of Hikari-senpai trying to kill Fuji-senpai pops in my head.

"Uh, yeah." She placed her forefinger on her cheek as though she was thinking about something. "From what I heard, I think they were going to get some ice cream or something." She giggled.

I blinked. This I seriously need to see. I smirked and fished out my phone from my pocket. "Hello, Eiji-senpai?"

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

I smiled as Hikari-chan continued to glare at me as she ate her ice cream. She really hates me. Doesn't she? I chuckled. I just love making her mad. It's fun. It's fun to see the annoyed expression she has on her face. I chuckled again remembering the numerous times she got mad at me.

"Fuji, stop that." She glared at me once again.

I chuckled. "Saa, stop what?" I smiled and continued to smile. She hates it when I do this. She just hates it when I act like I don't know what she's talking about, or act like I don't know that's pissing her off. Actually, she hates almost everything that I do. It's quite amazing really, how a simple chuckle or a smile can blow her fuse.

I chuckled as she groaned. "FUJI! STOP THAT" She glared at me for the nth time today. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Saa, I don't know what you're saying Hikari-chan." I chuckled and smiled as I saw her get more and more annoyed at me. The expression she had on her face was priceless.

She squinted her eyes at me and groaned again. "Stop with the weird smiles! It's…distracting and creepy!"

"Saa Hikari-chan, I never knew you found me distracting" I chuckled as Hikari-chan gawked. I smiled. The next thing I knew, I felt something hit the top of my head. Hikari-chan had hit me with the menu. It wasn't that hard though, the menu was pretty much flimsy. I chuckled again. She's quite random isn't she?

"Baka Fuji." She mumbled as she placed her elbow on the table and her cheek on the palm of her hand and looked at the other direction.

I leaned over and continued to smile. "Saa Hikari-chan, you're turning red."

She gawked, her eyes were wide. Saa, she looks really funny. It's time like these when I really enjoy making her mad. "A-AM NOT!" I chuckled again.

She groaned. "Fuji, shut up!"

I chuckled. "Saa I didn't say anything." She groaned, slammed her hands on the table and stormed out. Saa that was fun wasn't it? I stood up and followed her.

**

* * *

HIKARI'S POV**

Ugh. Fuji is so annoying! But you know what's more annoying? Me. Yeah. It's the fact that I get easily annoyed by Fuji's antics. Why can't I just ignore them? Or better yet, why can't I do something as simple as ignoring him? Seriously. Life would be so much easier and LESS annoying if I could just do that.

"Hikari-chan" I heard him speak. From the corners of my eyes, I could see him walking right beside me. Ugh. What does he want now? Okay, just ignore him. TRY to ignore him.

"Hikari-chan"

"Hikari-" Ugh. Screw it. I really can't ignore him or his antics! I turned around and stopped him midsentence. "What do you want Fuji?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Saa, just wondering why you stormed off a while ago." He smiled. Grr. I know perfectly well that he knows exactly why I stormed off a while ago. Okay, weird sentence, but whatever. I'm sure he knows. Ugh. I hate it when he does this. You know, when he plays dumb just to annoy me. It's annoying. Yes, obviously Fuji's plan worked. I'm pissed off right now. Ugh. You know, I've said this countless times but, Fuji's the only person who can make my blood boil this much.

I groaned. "Fuji, you already know why so really I don't understand why I have to explain it to you." I turned around and continued walking. I heard footsteps from behind me. Hmm, must be Fuji's.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, I really don't know why. That's why I'm asking."

I sighed. "If you want to know so badly, it's because you're annoying." I said in a matter-of-factly manner, eyes looking at the path in front of me.

"Saa, that's what I do after all." I gawked and stopped walking. Fuji continued to walk and was now right in front of me. He placed both his hands in his pockets. Ha! I knew it! He DOES live to annoy me! It's been like this ever since….hmmm. I don't remember. But he's been annoying me for a very long time now! Okay wait. Now I can't think of anything witty to retort back. Darn. I just lost to yet another weird argument slash debate. I sighed and decided to change the topic. What? I really don't like walking with someone when it's quiet. "Neh Fuji, have you studied for the physics test next week?" I asked as I started walking.

Fuji chuckled. It wasn't the usual annoying chuckle that he'd use whenever he tried to annoy me. Strangely, it sounds slightly different. "Saa Hikari-chan, is academics the only thing you think about?" he chuckled again.

I blinked. "Well, it's not the only thing that I think about but, it's what I mostly think about?" I said with an unsure tone. I guess it's kinda true, I mean, I'm not a nerdy nerd who studies day and night, but I usually study when I get the chance.

Fuji just chuckled. "Saa Hikari-chan. Since we're already outside, why don't we do something to get your mind off of things, neh?"

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**MOMO'S POV**

"Ow. Momo-senpai, that's my eye!"

"Ah, Gomen Echizen."

"Ochibi! That hurt!"

"Fshhhh."

"Ii data."

"Neh, I don't think this is such a good idea…"

"I agree with Taka-san. I don't think its right to spy on someone's date. It's just not right."

"Neh, senpai-tachi, if we don't keep our voices down, they might hear us." I said as we continued to watch or as Oishi-senpai pointed out, spy on both Hikari-senpai and Fuji-senpai. Just so you know, 'we' includes all of the tennis regulars, minus Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai of course, and Kou-senpai. Eiji-senpai called him. He said that he's Hikari-senpai's best friend. Though, I wouldn't have believed it if no one told me. They just have very opposite personalities. That's all. Right now, we were watching Hikari-senpai and Fuji-senpai behind this little bush. They've been going in and out of different stores earlier and were still inside one at the moment.

Kou-senpai started chuckling. "Maa, it's really strange that they haven't killed each other." Hmm, now that you mentioned it, they haven't have they? Well, they were bickering earlier but not anymore. How long has it beem? Two, three hours? Strange.

"Nya, maybe we should go closer." Eiji-senpai suggested.

"E-Eiji… I think we shouldn't. Let's just go neh?" That was Oishi-senpai's attempt into making us stop spying on the two. Sadly, he was ignored yet again. Sorry Oishi-senpai! But I really want to see what'll happen to those two.

As what Eiji-senpai suggested, we decided to go closer. So now we kinda dispersed and were hiding behind random places. Eiji-senpai was with Oishi-senpai and Kou-senpai. They were hiding behind a Takoyaki stand. Kaidoh was with Inui-senpai and Taka-san and were hiding behind this gigantic sign and as for me and Echizen, we were sitting on the benches with news papers in front of us. We noticed that Hikari-senpai and Fuji-senpai leave the shop. We followed them.

"Saa, what's up?" Fuji-senpai chuckled. "You seem deep in thought. I hope you aren't thinking about academics."

"I'm not. I just find it odd that it's been more than two hours and we haven't… Well, we haven't had an argument." I chuckled. Hey, whatta ya know? It isn't just us who find it strange. Even Hikari-senpai finds it strange. Actually, I'm pretty surprised. You know, I thought she'd be slightly relieved or happy that Fuji-senpai isn't annoying her anymore. That's all.

"Saa, you want to have an argument." Fuji-senpai chuckled. I blinked. What in the world was Fuji-senpai doing?

"Well, no, not really." Hikari-senpai cocked her head to her right and sighed. "But, I'm just so used to having one with you. We fight ALL the time." She chuckled.

"Saa, actually, we don't really fight." Fuji-senpai continued. "It's usually you who's screaming at me or trying to kill me." He chuckled as he placed a hand in his pocket.

"Touche. Good point." Hikari-senpai sighed. "But still! Don't you find it odd?"

"Hmmm. Not really." Fuji-senpai looked at the sky. "I like it like this. Annoying you might be fun but, it's pretty fun to hang out and have a decent conversation with you once in a while."

"Okay then." I noticed Hikari-senpai shrug and then sigh.

"Neh, Hikari-chan?" He turned around to face Hikari-senpai. See, they were walking side by side, though, Fuji-senpai was slightly behind Hikari-senpai.

Hikari-senpai looked up. "Yeah?"

"There's a spider on your shoulder by the way."Fuji-senpai chuckled.

"A WHAT?" Hikari-senpai started panicking. "Ew ew ew! Get it off! Get it off!" Right now, she was jumping up and down and flailing her arms and hands all over the place. Hmm, who knew she was THAT afraid of spiders? I couldn't help but laugh. Hikari-senpai, sorry if I'm laughing, but that was really funny!

I saw Echizen smirk. "Mada mada Dane, Hikari-senpai."

"As if she'd here you Echizen." I shook my head and looked at her shoulder. There's no spider there though. I blinked. "Echizen, was there a spider on her shoulder earlier?"

"Nope. Fuji-senpai tricked her." I blinked. Uh-oh. I'm pretty sure Hikari-senpai's going to get mad once she finds out. I sighed. Fuji-senpai's really strange isn't he?

I heard Fuji-senpai laugh. "Saa, just kidding."

I looked at Hikari-senpai. She stopped moving. She stopped jumping and flailing her arms and hands. I know this sounds weird but it suddenly felt cold. I heard a gulp from behind me. I turned around. I think it came from Kaidoh… or it could be from Eiji-senpai. Those two look slightly frightened right now.

"FUJI BAKA!"At that Fuji-senpai started running. I don't think he's running because he was afraid though. Actually, he seemed slightly amused. I bet he's running just to annoy Hikari-senpai even more. Hikari-senpai started running after Fuji-senpai. "COME BACK HERE FUJI!"

We all came out of our hiding places and stared at the direction of where the two headed. "What just happened?" I asked slightly confused.

"I have no idea." Was what most of them answered. Or something along those lines. I blinked. Fuji-senpai and Hikari-senpai are sort of strange aren't they? What exactly were they anyway? I know they're rivals and friends but…I dunno. I can't help but think that there's something more to it. It's a hunch. Well, whatever.

"Ii Data." I turned around and looked at Inui-senpai. He looks…creepy. Right now, he was scribbling in his 'FUJI SYUSUKE' and "MIYASHITA HIKARI' data notebooks. His glasses were gleaming and he was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Now, don't tell me that you don't find that creepy. Cause it is! It really is! I sighed. Now what do we do?

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

I panted as I bent down a bit and placed my hands on my knees. Phew. I'm so tired right now. Ugh. This is all Fuji's fault. Grr. Where is he anyway?

"Fuji?"I looked around. Where'd he run off to? When I get my hands on him, I swear im going to kill him! He knows how much I hate spiders. I've been like that since I was a kid. And I know he knows, since he was the very first person, other than Oniichan, who saw me screaming like crazy when a spider jumped on my leg. I was a kid back then okay? Cut me some slack.

Suddenly, I felt a push from behind me. Okay? Where did all of these people come from? Seriously, it was soo crowded right now. I can't even move. Well, I'm actually moving, but that's just because everyone's pushing me forward. Ugh. I hate this. These are one of the many situations wherein I wish I were tall. You know, so that I won't be pushed around so much. "H-hey! Excuse me! Excuse me!" You know what, never mind. I give up. I think I'll just go to wherever these people are taking me. I sighed. Finally, I was in a less crowded area. Yay!

_SPLASH_

Or not. I gawked and blinked. What. The. Hell. Someone just threw a cup of coffee at me. How did I know? One, the sea foam green uniform was now greenish brown, two, I got wet by something warm and sticky, three, I smell like coffee and four, there was a white paper coffee cup on the floor. Okay, what the hell just happened? And who the hell threw that cup?

I turned to my right, the direction where the cup came from and saw a guy with silverish purple hair sitting in one of the tables outside the café. I think it was him. How? He was complaining to one of the café's staff about how horrible the coffee was. And he was the ONLY person to my right.

I came up to the man as soon as he was done complaining. "Excuse me!" I said in a very angry tone. He didn't hear me. I twitched and coughed. "EXCUSE ME!" I said in a much louder and angrier tone. He looked up. FINALLY.

He stared at me, looked up and then down. He raised his eyebrow. "Nani? What do you want from Ore-sama?"

Ore-sama? Who in the world calls himself 'Ore-sama'? Conceited much. Just so you know, I don't really like conceited people. I twitched. "Really? You don't know why I'm here? You can't even see the huge stain on my shirt and skirt?" pointed to my now brown uniform.

The guy who calls himself 'Ore-sama' blinked and flipped his hair. Since I don't know his name, I guess I'll call him that for now. Either that or I can call him 'Moley.' After all, he did have a gigantic mole on his face. "That's why Ore-sama's asking. And yes, I can see the huge stain on your shirt. Why do you ask Ore-sama about such trivial things?"

I groaned. "Look here bucko, you just spilled…" I paused and shook my head. "No scratch that. You just THREW your cup of coffee at me! And I want you to AT LEAST say sorry." Yes, once again, my huge pride was getting the best of me. Probably, normal people would just let this go. But I can't. I just can't. And besides, this guy was just way too annoying.

"Ore-sama did no such thing. Ore-sama simply got rid of the coffee that he disliked." He flipped his hair once again. God, this guy is so vain, isn't he? I mean, he keeps on flipping his hair. Ugh. Annoying.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you threw it at me and I want an apology."

'Moley' stood up. "Ore-sama owes no one an apology. Ore-sama does not apologize." He then looked down. No duh, compared to this guy, I'm pretty short. He's kind of as tall as Kunimitsu. And what in the world? 'Ore-sama doesn't apologize?' Grr, I bet this guy is one spoiled brat or something. "If it's anyone who owes anyone an apology, it's you." He smirked.

I gawked. What's with this guy? First he doesn't want to apologize for what he did, and now he wants ME to apologize to HIM? What did I do anyway? I'm the victim here! "Me? I owe you an apology? What did I do anyway? You're the one who threw coffee at me."

"Like what Ore-sama said, I didn't throw the coffee at you. And you are accusing Ore-sama of a crime he didn't do." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I groaned. Okay, this guys is really getting on my nerves. Seriously. He's such an arrogant, conceited, rude, pompous, spoiled and annoying person. Ugh. "Then who threw the coffee at me? There's no one else here but you!"

"Ore-sama thinks that you're just imagining things. Or maybe, you did this to yourself to get Ore-sama's attention. Arn? Am I wrong?" he smirked.

"YES! You are definitely wrong! Okay, first of all, how the hell can I imagine this when I'm obviously wet, and second, why would I want to get your attention? I don't even know you!"

I looked at him and saw that he had an are-you-serious expression plastered on his face. I'm guessing he was slightly shocked? Probably.? "How can you not know Ore-sama?"

Okay, I was right. But seriously, who exactly is THIS guy? I raised my eyebrow at him. "Because-" I was cut off by a loud ringing noise.

'Moley' answered his phone and started talking to this guy named 'Oshitari' or something like that. I think they were talking about practice or something. Whatever, none of my business. He then shut his phone and looked at me. "Ah. Ore-sama has to go. I'll let you go for now. But Ore-sama still wants you to apologize to him the next time you see him."

I stared, surprised as he left. What just happened? Ugh. I'm so annoyed right now. I groaned in frustration.

"Saa Hikari-chan, there you are." I turned around and saw Fuji and his notorious smile. "Neh, you're uniform's dirty. Saa Hikari-chan, you should be old enough to eat properly." He chuckled.

I groaned and glared at Fuji. "Fuji…" I said with a tone of annoyance dripping from my voice. I wasn't exactly annoyed at him. Well, I was kinda annoyed at him for what he did earlier, but right now, I'm more annoyed at that 'Moley' guy. Ugh.

"Hai?" He smiled as I groaned again. "Saa what happened to you anyway?"

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." I sighed again and looked up. "Neh, I'm still mad at you, you know." I started walking

"Saa, I know." He smiled as he started following me.

"And you're here because?" I raised my eyebrow. As if he'd see me raising my eyebrow. He was right behind me, looking in front and his eyes were closed once again. What's with that anyway? His eyes are ALWAYS closed. Pretty strange don't you think? Especially when his eyes are, well, as much as I'd hate to admit it, they're really really beautiful. Yes, like what I've said before, I'm very proud of my deep purple eyes. Sadly, they're not as beautiful as Fuji's. If my eyes were that beautiful, I wouldn't hide them. And besides, how exactly can he see with closed eyes? I shrugged and continued to say what i was trying to say. "You know, I won't think twice about strangling you."

"Saa, I don't think you'll strangle me." he chuckled. I think he was smiling too. I dunno, I can feel it.

"And why is that?" I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Cause you love my company so much that you wouldn't want to kill me." He chuckled and smiled.

I groaned and sighed in defeat. I don't really love his company, but I don't hate it either. I mean, okay, despite the fact that whenever I'm with Fuji, he usually annoys me, dare I say it, I still enjoy his company. Somewhat. Kinda. As long as he doesn't piss me off, he's kinda fun to hang out with. "Whatever Fuji. Neh, let's just go home already. It's pretty late and I'm kinda dirty and I kinda smell like coffee." I continued to walk home.

"Hai hai." Fuji said as he followed.

* * *

**So, what's basically it for Chapter 6! Yayz. So, what do you guys think? was it ok? was Fuji or Atobe or anyone else out of character? Is Hikari turning into a Marysue? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's just a click away! Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Please and Thank you! Hope you guys continue to read this! :D**

**ADVERTISEMENT! I have another Fanfic entitled Heart Strings. Please feel free to read it! It's a RYOXOC kind of thing.**

**Heart Strings Summary: Meet Miyuki Takishima, the cousin of Seigaku's very own Tezuka Kunimitsu. Her life was all about tennis, that is, until one faithful event. Now, she can't play anymore. The thing that she loves the most brings her pain and despair. RYOXOC**


	7. Rumors

OMG. I am so so so sorry. I haven't updated in ages!I've just been really really busy lately :( And i sort of had a bad case of writers block. I actually made another chapter 7 that was entirely different from this one (it's in my notebook cause my laptop died on me for a month or so) But when i read it...it was hella bad. And almost all of the characters were OOC. So yeaaah. Decided to dispatch that one make a new one. Hopefully this one isn't THAT bad. Hihihi 3

So uh...Belated Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Chinese New Year and Valentines Day/Single Awareness Day 3 Did i miss any other holiday? Anyway, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Hopefully your wait was worth it, yes? 3

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Seven: Rumors**

It was math class and everyone was busy. We were all working on some sample problems. Well, some of us were. I sighed and stared at Fuji. Fuji was already done with it. Can you believe it? He finished all those problems within the span of five minutes? Damn him and his math skills. As for Kou and Eiji, they had given up long ago. At first, they were really trying to answer the problems. But as soon as Fuji finished his, they decided to just copy his answers. I sighed. Good think Tanaka-sensei isn't here or else they'll be in a LOT of trouble. As for the other students, they were busy gossiping. AND VERY LOUDLY AT THAT! And the annoying thing is that they're gossiping about me and Fuji. Ugh. How the hell did such a rumor emerge anyway?

"Neh neh! Did you hear?"

"About Fuji-san and Hikari-san? Of course! The whole school knows about it! It's so cute !"

"You know what? I never thought that they were dating. You know, seeing as they always seem to be fighting."

"I know right? Then again, now that you mention it, the way they fight is kind of cute isn't it?"

"That's what I thought too! The way Fuji-san teases Hikari-san is really sweet!"

"Yeah! And the fact that they're neighbors and childhood friends makes it more romantic! It's the perfect love story"

At that, my pencil broke. Good thing I just finished answering my worksheet. What the hell? Perfect love story? These people are crazy. CRAZY! I could feel my face getting redder and warmer by the second. You know, it's been like this ever since I got to school. Everywhere I go its Fuji this, Hikari that. Ugh. Just so you know, it was a LOT worse during tennis practice. Imagine this, a bunch of fangirls screaming and crying over the fence. It was horrible. Whoever spread this rumor is SO DEAD. I will personally strangle them and skin them alive.

I heard a chuckle. "Saa Hikari-chan, you're as red as a tomato."

"I-I'm not!" I exclaimed in a loud but not so loud tone. Although…my voice sort of squeaked when I screamed. Bad thing to do. Anyone who knows me well enough would know that my voice has this tendency to squeak whenever I'm hiding or denying something. Same thing when i lie.

Kou stood up and was now right beside me. He started staring at my cheeks. "You really ARE red as a tomato, you know that Hikari?" He chuckled as he ran a hand through his dark plum hair.

I quickly covered my faced and looked away "Shut up Kou!"

"Nya Hikari-chan! Your face is really red!" Eiji laughed as I turned even redder, if that was even possible. You can't imagine how embarrassed I am right now. And having Eiji and Kou laugh at me isn't helping one bit.

"E-Eiji!"I whined as Eiji completely ignored me and continued on laughing. I glared at Eiji. I bet he doesn't even notice me glaring at him seeing as he's just SO busy laughing at me.

Fuji chuckled. "Wow, you're redder than a tomato Hikari-chan."

"Fuji! Shut up!" I groaned.

I heard a girlish squeal "Hey, you know what? Fuji-san and Hikari-san reminds me of an old married couple. They fight like one!"

"Oh My God!" I heard a gasp. "What if…they're already married! That is so romantic! A secret love!"

My Eye twitched. What. The. Hell. Was. That. Eiji and Kou stopped laughing and stared at me for a while. They both blinked. Three, two, one…."HAHAHAHA!" Yup. They ended up laughing like crazy. Don't you just feel so bad for me?

"Hahahaha! Hikari-chan nya! You and Fujiko- Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha! Oh my God Hikari! Hahaha. That's the…that's the best one I've heard so far!" I sank down to my sear in embarrassment as Eiji and Kou continued on laughing. Ugh. I swear, I will kill the person who started this rumor!

"Wow. Apparently we're already married. Neh, Hikari-chan?" Fuji chuckled. Grr, damn Fuji. I bet he's enjoying himself right now. After all, Fuji does live to torment me. I mean, seriously! Look at that sadistic smile plastered on his face. Damn Fuji and his sadistic face. Ugh. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

I glared at Fuji. "S-shut up Fuji…" I murmured as looked away.

* * *

Okay. Breathe in, breathe out. Focus. You can do this. You can do this. All you need to do is to relax and concentrate. And don't over think. Don't over think. Don't over- Whoops. I tripped. Oh well.

"Saa, Hikari-chan. Seems like you have two left feet." Fuji chuckled as I made a face.

"Fuji! You don't have to point it out you know!" I screamed, not too loud, as I let go of his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and started watching my other classmates who were practicing. Mah, I envy them. They're not committing stupid mistakes like I was.

"Saa, let's continue?" Fuji chuckled. I nodded in agreement and took his hand. Okay, so far so good. Hey, I think I'm somewhat improving!

"S-sorry" Or not. Whoops. I just stepped on Fuji's foot.

"S-sorry again." I sighed.

"Sorry" I apologized as I stepped on Fuji's for the nth time and stopped.

He just smiled. "It's alright. You're not as heavy as you look." He chuckled as I grumbled. What was that supposed to mean? Okay, I wasn't miss super thin, but I wasn't overweight either. I was just right. I sighed and chose to ignore Fuji's comments. He was my partner right now, I had to keep my cool and prevent myself from killing him.

"Saa, you want to start over again?" Fuji asked as he extended his hand.

I took his hand. "Yes please."

I sighed. Breathe in Breathe out. I can do this. Or not. I just made a mistake again. I groaned. Ugh. I really don't get this anymore. Why do I have to be so uncoordinated? And why does swing have to be so complicated! I swear! I have to get from over here to over there while twisting and turning and ugh! And what's with all of these awkward hand movements! Seriously. This swing thing is turning me into a human pretzel. It's like playing doctor quack quack! Ugh.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I screamed as I turned and ended up twisting my arm. I let go of Fuji's hand. I was supposed to turn, Fuji was supposed to raise his hand and then I was supposed to got though that space and end up on the other side. Sadly, it didn't turn out so well. At least I didn't step on Fuji's foot this time but NOW, I'm the one who's in pain. Hmmm, I wonder what went wrong.

As if reading my mind, Fuji answered my question. "Saa Hikari-chan, you were supposed to let go of the other hand." He chuckled. He took my wrists. Right now, we were at the 'initial position'. Basically, we were just in front of each other, but instead of him holding my hand, he was holding my wrists. He then spun me as he raised his arm. He let go of one of my wrists and gently pushed me to the other side of his arm. "There. Just like that."

I blinked. How'd he do that? "So um… I go over there and let go of um…this hand and" I was cut off mid sentence when I heard Fuji chuckling. I blinked and stared at him. "What's so funny?" I asked in both confusion and annoyance.

"Saa, you over think too much." Fuji chuckled. "Don't think too much and just relax."

"But-"

Fuji smiled. "Trust me."

I sighed. What else do I have to lose right? "Okay…"

Okay, relax. Relax. Don't think. Okay….I'm over thinking right now aren't I? I sighed. Blank. Think blank. Blank white paper. There's nothing on that blank white paper. Nothing at all. Wait. I see a dot. No no no! It has to be a blank paper. Erase. Hey, was I supposed to step over here or over there. Or am I supposed to turn. Wait. I don't know what I'm doing anymore!

"Saa Hikari-chan. You're over thinking again…." Fuji chuckled.

I sighed. "This isn't working. This is too hard! Strangely, I can't NOT over think." I stopped and sat in place. This is just hopeless. Why can't I do this? It looks so simple and yet, when I try it, it becomes soo complex. Ugh. This is sooo frustrating! I then noticed a hand pulling me back up. It was Fuji's.

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw Hikari-chan struggling over a simple dance step. She really uncoordinated isn't she? Then again, that's what makes her unique. I mean, I've never seen anyone this uncoordinated before. "Saa, lets try this." I took her hand again and started the dance routine. I noticed that she was looking at her feet and was counting.

"Neh Hikari-chan, what do you think about that rumor?" She blinked and looked up. She seems slightly annoyed and surprised at the same time. I noticed that she was slowing down. "Saa, don't stop. Just continue dancing. What do you think about it?" I chuckled a bit. I was slightly curious. Hikari-chan isn't the type of person who would get so affected by rumors. She's the type of person who'd usually ignore them. But strangely, she's actually paying attention to them, and getting embarrassed by it might I add. But on the plus side, at least I get to see her funny reactions. It's really fun to see her get so worked up about it. Saa, I'm gonna have to thank whoever started this rumor. They made today more interesting and amusing.

I heard her sigh. She then pursed her lips. She usually does this when she's thinking about something or if she's unsure of what to say. Saa, I wonder which one it is? "Honestly, it's just…weird."

"Weird how?" I chuckled. Hmmm, I'm guessing it was both.

"Like…I dunno. It's just... weird."She said in a slightly unsure tone. "I mean, why would people link the both of us in that sense anyway? I mean, I'd understand if there was a rumor about Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-chin. There's some spark between them. But for us, it's a different kind of spark. Like, a rivalry thing. We fight a lot, basically." She sighed. "I'm not making any sense anymore am I?" She let out a nervous laugh.

I continued to smile. "No, I understand what you're saying." I chuckled. "We fight a lot so it's weird that people think that we'd be romantically involved with each other."

"Exactly!" She said enthusiastically. I took three steps to the right and guided her to do the same thing.

"Saa, but you do know that you're the one fighting me right?" I chuckled. It's true actually. The only thing I do is make witty comments and she gets really hot tempered and ends up…well…doing pretty much every violent thing she can think of. Then again, she's really hot tempered, except when she's with her family. She can control her temper in front of them.

"What? No way. You always start the fight! You always annoy me!"

I continued on smiling. "Annoy you how?" Turn here. I spun her around.

She sighed. "I don't know. You…you say that I'm short all the time, you always make fun of me, and…that smile of yours! I don't know why, but I just don't like it. No offense, it's really charming and all that but I just don't like it."

I then noticed that she was turning red. This is really amusing. Saa, seems like she wasn't thinking about what she was saying. "Saa, I have a charming smile?"

"Sh-shut up." I chuckled as she turned into a deeper shade of red.

"You've been turning red quite a lot today, neh?"

"W-whatever Fuji!" She screamed. Okay, it's this part again. One two three, I spun her around. I just smiled and stopped dancing. We were done. We finished it. "We're done."

She blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Saa, she looks really confused now. I wish I had my camera with me. Her face is just too amusing. She had this confused and somewhat dazed expression on her face. Priceless."I…you….huh?"

I chuckled again. "Saa, we just finished the whole routine."

Hikari-chan blinked. "We just finished the whole routine… and I didn't step on your foot…or make any mistake…at all…" She blinked again. And then out of the blue, she grinned. I chuckled. I've never seen a smile this big before. "Oh my gosh! Fuji! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She then gave me a hug as she started to jump up and down. Saa, I didn't expect that at all.

"Looks like I caught you off guard, huh Fuji?" She smiled as she let go. "Yudan Sezu ni Ikou….I've always wanted to say that for some odd reason."

"Saa,I just didn't think that you'd hug me in front of so many people. Especially now that there's a rumor about the two of us." I chuckled as I noticed how it suddenly became quiet. I turned around and noticed that almost everyone was staring at us. Well, I don't really mind it as much, but as for Hikari-chan, it's a different story. I looked at Hikari-chan and noticed her distressed face. I couldn't help but laugh. Saa, this is fun neh? Seeing her like this.

"Saa, what about another hug?"

"Not a word Fuji. Not a word." She said in an annoyed tone and walked away. Saa, this really is fun, neh?

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

I groaned as we went back to the classroom. Okay seriously. This rumor is getting more and more ridiculous by the minute. At first it started off as the two of us dating. Okay, I still don't get where that came from but whatever. Now, there's a rumor that's saying that Fuji and I got married when we were babies and were sworn to secrecy. I was packing my bag when I felt my phone vibrate. I l fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the message that I got. Uh-huh. Apparently, I have a son! A three year old son named Hiroshi who looks exactly like Fuji, acts like Fuji, talks like Fuji…. Not that I like the idea but…where are my genes? I groaned as I started throwing things inside my bag due to frustration. Damn, when will these rumors end?

"Saa, Okaa-san, how's Hiroshi?" I blinked and looked at Fuji in disbelief. Well, at least one of us is amused by all this. Honestly, I really don't know why I'm so affected by these rumors. This isn't the first time that wherein people were talking about me. Actually, there was this rumors about me back in first year. People thought I was part of the Yakuza or something. You see, I kind of, sort of punched someone because I thought he was a thief. He got knocked out. And just so you know, that guy that I punched was Kou. Anyway, back then, I really didn't mind those rumors. But now that there's another one about me, I can't help but care. Weird. Maybe it's because this rumor was more embarrassing than the other one? I don't know. Well, whatever. As if that matters.

"Fuji" I whined.

"Hai?" He chuckled.

I groaned. This guy is impossible. "Never mind. " I blinked. "Neh, where's Eiji?"

I then saw that same sadistic smile. It's that same smile that he smiles whenever he's going to do something…er…'fun' "Saa, he went ahead. Tezuka wanted to start practice early today." He looked at his watch. "Saa, seems like practice started fifteen minutes ago."

"WHAT? You knew and you didn't tell me?" I gawked.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, I forgot. I just remembered now, when you brought it up."

"But…you…. and Eiji and….UGH!" I groaned. Yeah, sure the great Fuji Syuusuke, who remembers almost everything and has a really sharp memory forgot a simple reminder from Kunimitsu. That's just great. I bet he planned this all along! Grr, i should have been suspicious when he suddenly asked me to come to get some juice ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL. That took about….twenty minutes? Yeah! I'm a hundred and ten percent sure that he planned this all along. He's Fuji Syuusuke! What other proof do you need? Ugh. Darn it, I don't want to do laps! Stupid stupid Fuji! Ugh. I hate him so much!

I started shoving all of my things me inside my bag. I groaned. Okay, this really sucks. I'm just so…. Tense right now that I'm getting confused. What do I need to rbing home again? I then noticed that Fuji was done and was about to head out. "Saa, I'll go on ahead. If I arrive before you do, he might give me less laps. Ja'ne" Fuji smiled that smile of his, chuckled and started walking away.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE, YOU SUCK!" Did I mention that I HATE Fuji?

* * *

So, that concludes chapter 7. Yaaaay! Another chapter down and another one to write. As always, comments, constructive criticisms, advice, suggestions, love and what not are always appreciated. So please doooo :3 It's easy! Send me a review by clicking that 'click to review' button. :D


	8. Hiding and Running Away

OMG. Hey guys! kur-chan here :) So sorry if i haven't updated in ages! Medschool has been so stressful. But thanks to the 4 day weekend that I have and the fact that I don't have an exam this week (We have at least one every week :|), I can finally write and update :D Yaay :) (Hopefully you guys are still waiting for updates .)

Well anyway, here's the next chapter! Hopefully you guys enjoy it :)

Shout out! Thanks to all those who reviewed :D (chichi11101 , Sundae Bunny , Chillybean, ShamelesslyUsed , dove tree, Dragon Reverb, animegleek, DarkContessa , lynnkurapika07 , Namikaze Hatake )

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Eight: Hiding and Running Away**

Today, was like any other, ordinary day.

"MIYASHITAAA!"

Okay. Maybe not. Today, was in fact, one of THE MOST ANNOYING DAYS. Get this, it's like, eight o'clock in the morning and here I am running all over the school. Of all the days to have free period, why now! Don't get me wrong, I don't hate free period. It's just that, the timing is really wrong. I mean, look what I'm doing right now? Running away from fan girls. More specifically Fuji's fan girls. Boo. If we had free period on some other day, then this wouldn't be happening! And just so you know, this is all because of that stupid rumor. Yes, they actually believe it. Ridiculous right! They actually came into my classroom and started chasing me. Huhu. It was a lot…er…better yesterday. Well, somewhat. Hey! At least they weren't trying to kill me! They were just depressed; most of them were wearing black and had black ribbons on their wrists and were moping around.

"COME BACK HERE !" They screamed again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran as fast as I could. Don't you find it weird that they haven't caught me yet? I mean, after all, I AM the most uncoordinated and slowest runner here in school. Weird. This must be what they call adrenaline rush, huh? I groaned. Ugh. My legs are starting to hurt. Imagine, after running so much laps yesterday, now I have to go through this. This. Friggin. Sucks.

_**Flashback**_

_I looked at my watch as soon as I got out of the dressing room. Shoot. I'm already thirty minutes late. Kunimitsu is so going to kill me with his laps! I sighed. This is ALL FUJI'S FAULT. Yes. It's Fuji's fault. There's no way in hell that he'd forget that tennis practice was moved earlier. Why? Cause. Almost everyone of the regulars are obsessed with tennis. And besides. I'm pretty sure that he 'forgot' about it just so he could see me suffer. Grrr. He knows I hate running laps!_

_As I was getting closer to the tennis courts, I noticed that Fuji was running some laps while the regulars were having some practice matches. Hmmm. I looked to the left, and looked to the right. No sign of Kunimitsu. You think I can try to sneak in? Well, it's worth a shot. I mean, he's probably too busy to notice me anyway. If it were Fuji or any other regular, he'd probably notice them. But as for me, well, I'm just the manager. I really don't do much other than picking up balls, cleaning up, helping Inui-san and what not. I took a deep breath. Okay. Here goes nothing. I slowly and carefully opened the fence to the courts, making sure that it didn't make a sound, and started tiptoeing my way into the courts._

"_Hikari." Shoot. Busted._

_I slowly turned around. "H-hi Kunimitsu. I was just…um…a hahahaha." I let out a nervous laugh. Please don't make me run laps. Please don't make me run laps. Please don't make me run laps._

"_Why are you late?" Kunimitsu asked with his usual stoic and monotone voice._

_I let out another nervous laugh as I scratched the back of my neck. "Um I was…um….I was….well, I was…" Ugh. I can't think of anything. Think think think. "Um...I uh..." Say something! Anything! "Uh..." Wait what? What did I just say? I. Was. Helping. A. Pregnant. Woman. On. My. Way. To. The. Tennis. Courts. I blinked. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? That's Ryoma-chin's excuse! Why'd I say that? Ugh. I think I spend way to much time with that brat. I sighed. Grrr. There's no way Kunimitsu's going to believe that. AND. I'm pretty sure he'll get mad for making excuses. Ugh. Might as well fess up huh? I sighed. "I know I know. I'm sorry I was late. I…lost track of time."_

"_Ah. Laps for two hours for arriving last and for making excuses." My eye twitched. Two hours. Two hours? That's…laps for the whole tennis practice! Is Kunimitsu trying to kill me? GRR. STUPID FUJI. THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! I stood still for a while as I tried to absorb my punishment._

_Kunimitsu coughed. "Hikari. Laps. If you don't start now, you'll run laps for two hours today and tomorrow morning." I gawked. WHAT? Ugh. I better start my laps before I end up having to do more tomorrow. At that, I started doing my laps. Darn it, why does Kunimitsu have to be so cruel? I mean, seriously. I'm not even on the team! _

* * *

_I panted and panted and panted. Okay, it's only been three minutes and I'm already tired and thirsty. I sighed. I wish I had a water bottle with me right now. I blinked as I passed by the water fountain. I wasn't exactly beside it but I could see it. Uh…Am I allowed to go to the water fountain? Or will Kunimitsu kill me? I sighed again as I continued running my laps. This sucks._

_I then heard footsteps behind me. "Saa Hikari-chan. Here." I turned to my right and saw Fuji. He was offering me a water bottle. He smiled. I blinked. Uh…where did he get that? Isn't he in the middle of his 'punishment laps'? And wasn't he just a little bit in front of me a while ago? Talk about running fast. Or maybe I'm just really slow._

_As if answering my unasked question, Fuji spoke. "I was carrying it before I started my laps." I blinked. He then offered me his water bottle again. "Here, take it. To keep you hydrated."_

_I raised an eyebrow at him. Fuji giving me water when I need it. Sounds…un-Fuji-like. Seriously, I think he's planning something. "This isn't spiked is it? With Inui juice?" _

_Fuji chuckled. "I was planning on spiking it. But then I felt sorry for you." Fuji chuckled. "And besides, seeing you run laps for the whole tennis practice seems much more amusing than seeing you collapse over Inui's juice."_

_I twitched. Well, given that it's Fuji, that sounds like a reasonable reason. Okay, I know that that was redundant but whatever. I don't really care. I took the water bottle from Fuji and eyed the water bottle suspiciously. "If this has Inui juice or something horrible in it, I swear to God, I will go to your room and chop that cactus of yours." It's easy to go to his room. See, there's this huge tree in our back yard and the branches extend from my balcony to his. So yeah, he can also go to my room as easily as I can go to his._

"_You really want to do that?" Fuji smiled. An evil one at that. A smile that I can't bear to see. Rright now, I'm currently looking at….what is that? Well, it's the regulars doing some strange exercise. Looks like Taichi. Why were they doing that? I have no idea. I sighed. These guys do the weirdest things. _

"_Just kidding." Fuji chuckled again. "Don't worry. It's just water."_

_I blinked. "Ah…Thank you." I opened the bottle, looked at it and smelled it. Well, it seems normal. I looked at Fuji and then at the water bottle again. Here goes nothing. I chugged down the contents of the bottle. Lo and behold, it really was just water. Ah. That felt good._

"_So…it was just water, right?" Fuji asked._

"_Yeah. Thanks again." I panted. "But you know, this is all your fault."_

_I heard Fuji chuckle. "Not really. It's your fault for helping an imaginary pregnant woman on your way to the tennis courts." Fuji chuckled again._

"_Wait. You heard that?" I exclaimed._

"_Saa, I think everyone did. You practically screamed it." I turned red in embarrassment. Grrr. I bet everyone's making fun of me for saying that now! Stupid impulse. I just had to say the first thing that popped out of my head. I heard Fuji chuckle. "You must like me so much that you didn't tell Tezuka that I was the reason why you were late, huh?" _

"_WHAT? NO." I rolled my eyes. Seriously though. Why didn't I say that anyway? I mean, saying that Fuji didn't tell me that tennis practice would start earlier was a much more believable excuse than me helping a pregnant lady on my way to the tennis courts. _

_Fuji chuckled. "Saa, are you thinking about me?"_

"_NO!" I looked away and sighed. "Hey, how many laps are you doing?"_

"_Hmmm. Just thirty. This is my last one."_

_I groaned. He only gets thirty laps and I get God knows how many. Ugh. Unfair! That was a really huge jump! Why couldn't Kunimitsu just give me…I don't know. Forty laps? Honestly, I think I'm the first and only person that had to run laps for the whole tennis practice. Grrrr. "Damn you." At that, Fuji just chuckled._

_**End Flashback**_

I looked behind me. Well, they're not there as of now, but I'm sure they'll catch up soon. How do I know that? Well, they're practically screaming my name. It's not hard to miss. Uh, I think I should just hide for now. After all, if I continue on running, I'll just get tired and will eventually get caught. I gulped. That's what I'm afraid of. Fan girls can be scary okay?

I immediately entered the first room that I saw. Sadly, it was the dark room. Did I mention that I was afraid of the dark? Yeah. I have this irrational fear of the dark and I sleep with a night light. I looked around. Okay, seriously, this room is giving me the creeps. It reminds me of those scary movies! Damn Kou, making me watch Shutter and The Ring with him the other day. Shouldn't have done that. I'm a huge scaredy cat. I started hearing footsteps. I looked around and didn't see anyone, or anything. Where is that coming from? I then felt something on my shoulder. I hesitantly turned around only to find this glowing head.

"Boo."

"AAAH!" I screamed. Instinctively, I closed my eyes and ended up punching whatever that thing was.

_Crash_. I heard the sound of crashing metal.

"Saa Hikari-chan, you pack quite a punch." I heard a chuckle.

I opened one of my eyes as I heard a familiar voice. It wasn't just a familiar voice. It was THAT annoying voice. "Fuji?"

"Hi." It was Fuji, he flashed his flashlight on his face. Right now, he was on the floor. There were a bunch of metal trays scattered beside him. I'm not really into photography so I don't know what those trays were for. I'm guessing that was the crashing metal I heard. He then started picking up the trays. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Fuji chuckled as he looked up.

"Fuji baka! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I bent down and glared at him as I started to stack some of the trays. Well, it was also partially my fault that they ended up falling on the ground.

"Saa, gomen." Fuji chuckled. "Just wanted to have some fun." He said as he continued on stacking the dissecting trays.

Have some fun? I lowered the tray in my hand and looked at Fuji with an 'are-you-serious' face. "Well, fun for you maybe!"

Fuji chuckled. "Of course."

My eye twitched. He really DOES live to torment me, huh? I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You are such a sadist."

"Saa, I know." Fuji chuckled.

It was silent after that. All I could hear was the sound of trays getting stacked up on top of each other. "Sooo, are you okay?" I hesitantly asked Fuji as I was picking up some of the trays. What? Is it wrong to ask him if he's okay? I mean, after all, it was sort of my fault that he fell on the floor.

"Hm?"

"You know, you did fall on the floor because of me" I coughed. "So, are you okay? You're not hurt or anything? " Well this is kind of awkward. I mean, other than me showing some concern for Fuji, I feel kind of guilty. What if he's badly injured or something!

"Saa, I'm fine." He chuckled as he picked up a tray. He then placed it back on the floor. "Hmm, that's odd."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? What's odd? The tray?"

"Well, you're actually showing some concern for me. That's new." He chuckled while he continued on stacking the trays. "Saa, who are you and what have you done with Hikari-chan."

Panic mode! What do I say? I blinked. Seriously, what is wrong with me? What am I getting so hyped up about! What's so wrong with admitting that I was actually worried about Fuji back there? Well, whatever. It's probably my 'defence mechanism against Fuji'. I can never let my guard around him you know? "Er… Who said anything about worrying about you? I was just… cleaning my conscience? It's kind of my fault if you got hurt and I don't want to feel guilty about it? I guess?" I said in a slightly panicked and hesitant manner, mumbling the 'I guess' part in the end. Well, let's hope that worked.

"Hmm, ok" He chuckled. He probably doesn't believe it but whatever. "What are you doing here anyway?"

I sighed. "Hiding away from your fan girls. You do know that they want to skin me alive and feed me to the fishes right?" I asked sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Just saying, this was a direct quote from the Fuji Syuusuke Fan girl president. Yes, she screamed that out loud while she was chasing me this morning.

"Such nice people." Fuji chuckled.

My eye twitched. Did he just refer to his scary and rabid fan girls as nice people? Uh…something is seriously wrong with that sentence. Either that, or Fuji is just too much of a sadist. "Seriously? Nice?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yup."

"Again, you are such a sadist." I rolled my eyes as I picked up the last tray and placed it on top of the other trays.

Fuji just chuckled as he took the stack of trays and stood up. "And again, I know."

I felt a cold breeze. I looked around. Okay, this place is seriously giving me the creeps. I know it's the dark room and all but…why does it have to be THIS dark. I went over to the door and took a peek. Well, seems like the fan girls aren't there but I don't know. They CAN be very sneaky! For all I know they're just hiding and waiting for their prey; AKA me. Maybe I should just wait for the bell? At least that way, there's a higher chance that they'll be back in their classrooms. Seems like a good idea and at least Fuji's still here. What? No way am I going to stay in this room all alone. Like I said, it's creepy!

Just when I thought that I had a good plan, I saw Fuji leaving the room. Actually no. He already left. So right now, I'm all alone. Damn it. Okay I can't do this. I quickly ran out of the room and tried to catch up with Fuji. "F-fuji! Wait up!"

I finally caught up to him and was walking by his side. "Saa, I thought you were hiding from those fan girls?" Fuji asked as he continued to walk.

"Well, yeah. I was." I said in an a-matter-of-factly tone. "But that room was just way to creepy!" I puffed my cheeks in frustration.

Fuji chuckled. "Because it was dark?"

I shrugged and looked away, both from embarrassment and annoyance. "Y-yeah." I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. I just hate that Fuji knows that I'm afraid of the dark. I dunno why, but I just do. If it were any other person, I wouldn't mind actually but with Fuji, I just do. I noticed that Fuji kept on laughing. I looked at him with a distressed face. "Fuji! Don't make fun!" I whined.

"Hai hai" Fuji smiled.

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

My head lulled back and forth as I tried my best not to fall asleep during math class. Of all the subjects that i just to be sleepy in, it just had to be math. Why math? Why not history instead? I mean, no offense, but history has a tendency to be a tad bit boring. Besides, our history teacher is a lot nicer than our math teacher. And just to add, I've been getting into a lot of trouble in math lately.

I felt a poke behind me. That's probably Kou. "Psst, Hikari. Wake up. Sensei's been eyeing you." Kou whispered.

I turned around. "Thanks Kou." I yawned. Wake up Hikari, wake up. We don't want Tanaka-sensei to get mad at you again now do we? Wow, I must be THAT sleepy. I'm actually talking to myself now! I started slapping and pinching my face in attempt to keep myself awake. Well, I hope that works. Normally, whenever I'd start getting sleepy in a class, I'd go out of the room, go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. Sadly, students aren't allowed to leave the room during class, Tanaka-sensei's rules. He's strict that way. I yawned again. That's the fifth time ever since he entered the room. Ugh.

"Saa Hikari-chan, you should pay attention to Tanaka-sensei." Fuji said softly before he started chuckling. "How are you going to beat me now?"

I glared at Fuji. "Shut up Fuji." I whispered back as I tried to pay attention in class. Hmm, maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a bit? Like…five seconds. No more, no less

* * *

_BANG_

My head jolted back up as I heard a loud banging noise and felt my table shake. It was a really thick math book. How'd I know? Well, it's sitting right in front of me. Damn it. I fell asleep. I then noticed a really REALLY mad Tanaka-sensei in front of me. Right now, he was really red and well, if looks could kill, I'd probably be dead by now. Whoops. Did I mention that he HATES it when students sleep in his class? Dear God, what have I done!

Tanaka-sensei coughed in attempt to keep his composure. He's not the type who would go screaming at his students. He's more of the 'I'd-rather-embarrass-you-in-class' kind of teacher. That's why he usually sends his students out of class OR make them answer really hard math problems. "Miyashita, since you find my class so boring, then I'm guessing that you already know today's lesson." He coughed again. "Please solve the problem on the board."

I blinked as I stood up. "H-hai sensei." Did sensei just smirk or what?

I approached the board and grabbed a chalk. I looked at the problem right in front of me. I blinked. Phew. I started scribbling my answers on the board. It wasn't that easy a problem but it wasn't that hard either. And if it weren't for the fact that I study in advance, I probably wouldn't be able to answer this problem. Thank you competitiveness. See, if it weren't for the fact that I want to beat Fuji and the fact that I want to prove myself to my Obaa-san, there'd be no way that I'd be able to answer this problem. So, once again, thank you competitiveness. I placed the chalk down and went back to my seat. I looked at Tanaka-sensei. Is it just me or does he look EXTREMELY mad?

"Miyashita."

"Y-yes sensei?" I asked hesitantly. What? I'm sort of afraid of what he's about to say. He's scary!

He sighed. "Next time, stay awake in class."

I blinked. Well, that was unexpected. I seriously thought he was going to get mad at me or something! At least he didn't do that right? "A-ah. Gomen sensei." I let out a sigh of relief as soon as sensei went back to the front of the class. Darn, that was so close!

"Alright class, don't forget, we'll be having a quiz tomorrow about today's lesson." blinked. Wait. What? We have a test tomorrow? Shoot. I am so screwed for tomorrow. Okay, even if I do know the lesson that was discussed earlier, Tanaka-sensei is EVIL. His quizzes are like…midterm exams! AND he usually bases the test on his lessons. Maybe I can borrow some notes?

I turned around to borrow some of Kou's notes. "Hey Kou-" I stopped midsentence when I saw Kou's notebook. They were all doodles of Tanaka-sensei. Tanaka-sensei as a cowboy, a baby and...a ballerina? I blinked. Actually, he's drawing another one right now. It's a... bald version of Tanaka-sensei? Well, he only has three lines across the top of his head for his hair. Kou is SO dead if Tanaka-sensei sees that notebook and his doodles of him.

Kou looked up from his notes, er, doodles. "Yeah?"

"N-never mind." I let out nervous laugh before turning around. Hmm, maybe Eiji has some notes? "Neh, Eiji?" I blinked at his unresponsiveness. Maybe he didn't hear me. I tilted my head as I called Eiji again. "Eiji?" I blinked. And again, no response. I sighed. I poked Eiji's back. "Eijiiiiiii" Eiji leaned forward and...hit his desk. Uh...What just happened?

"E-Eiji!" I stood up to check if he was fine. I approached his desk and bent down, my hands on his table and my back crouched down, in order to get a better view of him. I blinked at what I saw. He was asleep, and snoring at that. I sighed as I lowered my head in defeat. Where am I supposed to get some notes now? I doubt that there's anyone else in this room that's willing to lend me their notes. I sighed again. Well, there is ONE other option but that one's pretty risky.

I looked up and stared at Fuji from the corner of my eye. I'm pretty sure that he has notes, complete ones at that. But the problem is, will my pride let me borrow notes from him? And is it safe to borrow something from Fuji? Well, it's either that or I fail. So I think borrowing notes from Fuji would be the lesser evil of the choices. Alright then, here goes nothing. I slowly stood up and approached Fuji's desk. "F-fuji." I said in the sweetest and nicest tone I can give Fuji.

"Saa Hikari-chan, do you need anything?" He asked as he looked up from the book that he was reading and smiled his usual smile.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Soooo, you think that maybe…um…" I placed my hand on my cheek and looked up. Well, this is a tad bit awkward isn't it? "You think….you think I can….you know."

Fuji chuckled. "Hai?"

"Um…well." I said nervously as I started fiddling with my skirt. Damn it Hikari, suck it up. It's for your own good anyway. I took a deep breath. "Fuji, can I please please please borrow your notes? I'll return them at the end of the day."

"Sure."

"Come on Fuji! Please! I really really REALLY need-" I blinked. He just said yes didn't he? "Did you just say yes?" I asked slightly confused and surprised. Well, what do you expect from me? I'm pretty cautious when it comes to Fuji. I mean, I know Fuji well enough to know that he won't do anything THAT nice for me without a reason. Well, most of the time. It's Fuji! He lives to torment me, remember? And besides, this is based on experience. Last time I borrowed something from Fuji, I ended up disguising myself as a guy and stalking his little brother, Yuuta. Don't ask.

"Hai. Don't you want me to lend you my notes?"

"I do! It's just that-" I sighed and shook my head. "Um, nevermind."

"Alright." Fuji smiled his usual smile, closed his notebook and handed it to me. "Here you go. But you owe me."

I hesitantly took Fuji's notebook and raised my eyebrow at him. This was what I was afraid of. See, I told you he won't do anything THAT nice without a reason. Especially when I'm the person involved. He lives to torment me remember? Ugh. What did I ever do to him anyway? "Owe you what?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Fuji looked up as though he was thinking before looking at me again. "I'll tell you when something comes up."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okaaaay? As long as it won't be like last time."

"Saa, who knows."

"Fuji" I grumbled.

"Kidding." Fuji smiled his usual smile. "Don't worry, I don't think I'll need you to cross-dress and stalk anyone." Fuji chuckled. "Although, you really did look like a guy back then. Remember all those girls?"

"W-whatever Fuji!" I said in embarrassment as walked away, recalling Fuji's favor as I did. Ugh, I'm not going to do that again. It was just…too embarrassing. Gosh, I can feel my face getting warmer by the second.

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

I was about to enter the tennis courts for our usual afternoon practice when something very peculiar caught my eye. It wasn't just me. It caught almost EVERYONE'S attention. They were all staring at it with disbelief and amusement. I couldn't help but chuckle at what I saw. In the middle of the tennis courts, was a moving bush. Or should I say Hikari-chan hiding inside the bush. It wasn't exactly a bush. Rather, It was Hikari-chan walking around with a bunch of branches wrapped around her waist and forehead. It was amusing really.

Eiji laughed as he started poking Hikari-chan's branches. "Nya Hikari-chan, what are you doing?"

"Eiji! Shhh!" She placed her forefinger in front of her lips and gave Eiji the keep quiet gesture. "Do you want me to die?" I looked at Eiji as he continued to laugh. It doesn't seem like he heard Hikari-chan.

Hikari-chan made a face and sighed. "Mou! Eijiii!" She started whining.

"Saa Hikari-chan. You do know that you're attracting more attention this way, right?"

Hikari-chan started looking around. She made a face. I'm guessing that she noticed that everyone in the club was staring at her. I smiled as I saw her cheeks getting red. "W-well whatever!" She crossed her arms and looked away. "Your fan girls don't seem to be noticing me anyway. So it's fine." She stuck out her tongue as she pointed over to where the fan girls were. She was right. As of now, they were actually looking through the trash can.

"Miyashita-san! What happened to you?" I turned around and saw Oishi. He had just arrived and as of now, he had his signature worried expression. Typical Oishi. He started walking towards us. "Are you okay Miyashita-san? Do you need to go to the clinic? I'll take you there right now! I'm sure Tezuka will understand. Mah! You should really be careful and-" I chuckled. There goes Oishi and his worrywart nature. Saa, the name motherhen of Seigaku really suits him, neh?

"It's nothing Oishi-kun!" Hikari-chuckled as she tried to calm the already panicking Oishi. "I'm just hiding from Fuji's fan girls" She said as she pointed at the girls outside. Saa, I still can't believe that they can't see Hikari-chan. You know, seeing as her disguise was pretty…how do I say it…inconspicuous? Hmm, maybe a picture? It'll be great for blackmail. I smiled as I took my phone out.

"Hikari-chan." She turned around at the sound of her name.

_Snap_

She blinked and blinked and blinked. Knowing her, she's probably contemplating what just happened. I looked at my phone. "Saa Hikari-chan, you look like you fell from a tree." I chuckled as I showed her the photo.

She gawked. "OH MY GOD FUJI. DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Hmm, I think I'll keep it for… future reference." I smiled my sadistic smile

"FUJI BAKA! I SWEAR I WILL WRING YOUR TINY LITTLE NECK UNTIL YOUR EYES POP OUT!" I chuckled as I watched Taka-san and Momo restrain her. Mah, even they're having a hard time. She must me really mad at me, neh?

* * *

So, there you go :) That's chapter 8. Soo, how was it? Was it okay? Was it suckish? Tell me! It's just a click away :D Review review review :D

SPOILER: I received a review asking me when Atobe will appear. WELL, He's going to appear in the next chapter! Yay! Next chapter: Hikari and Atobe, Second encounter.


	9. Atobe and Hikari, Second Encounter

A belated Happy New Year everyone! And a belated Merry Christmas as well! :D

So, here's the latest chapter that I promised to post! And yes, like what I've said, Atobe is in this one already :) Whee. So once again, I truly apologize for not uploading this sooner. I've been quite busy lately :( And sorry if it isn't as nice as I thought it would be :( I haven't been writing anything that creative lately so I was sort of struggling a bit. Huhuhuhu. Hopefully Y'all enjoy this chapter :D

Shoutouts! Thanks to all those who reviewed( **ace1queen, strawberrycheesecake, Sundae Bunny, Hip-Hop Beat and Iced-Caramel-Macchiato)**. I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to personally thank you and reply to your reviews. But nonetheless, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I honestly appreciate all of your efforts :D

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Nine: Atobe and Hikari, Second Encounter**

Thank God it was Sunday already. You would _not_ imagine what I've been through this whole week; running away and hiding from fan girls, trying to avoid Tanaka-sensei's wrath, school and tennis club duties and not to mention Fuji's usual antics. Plus, we had this make up class on Saturday. Ugh. It was a total waste of time. Honestly. But basically, it was a really stressful week.

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief as I continued to walk around the park. It's pretty much become a habit of mine to come here whenever I clear my mind and relax. It's been like this ever since I was a kid.

I continued on walking until I heard a bark coming from behind me. My eye twitched as the thought 'not again' ran through my head. I hesitantly turned around and found myself being tackled by a very familiar golden retriever. Mind you he was pretty big. It's been like this for a while now. It all started when I gave him some of my Taiyaki. Since then, he's been following me around…Well, not exactly following me around. It was more of him finding me no matter where I was every Sunday morning.

I sat up and started stroking his head. "Hai hai. Good Morning to you too Napoleon" I giggled and tried to pry away from his licks. If you're wondering if I gave him that name, I didn't. His name is seriously Napoleon. Kind of weird for a dog's name, don't you think? But hey, that's none of my business. Maybe his owner really likes Napoleon Bonaparte? Who knows. Then again, Napoleon would really look cute if he were in a Napoleon Bonaparte costume or something. I giggled.

I looked at Napoleon "Neh, Napoleon, won't your owner get worried if you keep on seeing me every week?" I said as I squatted in front of him. He just barked at me and started sniffing my bag. Mou, I bet he only comes to see me to get more food. I pouted like a little girl. "Mou, Napoleon, I'm not a food bank." And again, he just barked and wagged his tail.

"Hai hai. Here." I took out the doggie treat that I had bought the other day. What? I knew that he was going to find me again so might as well come prepared right? Mah. I might be spoiling him but he's just too adorable! Who could resist those big eyes of his? Napoleon quickly devoured the treat on my hand. "Kawaii." I said as I played with his ears. "I wish I had a dog. But, Oniichan's allergic to anything that has fur." I sighed.

"Napoleon! Ore-sama was wondering where you've been running off to lately." I blinked at the sound of a familiar stern voice. Now where have I heard that voice before? I stood up and turned around, and saw a familiar mole-faced man. I just stood there and stared at him.

I saw him smirk. "Arn? We meet again, girl who owes Ore-sama an apology." He said in a very cocky way while flipped his hair. I grumbled. What was that all about? This guy is really into himself isn't he? Like what I've said before. Who in God' name refers to himself as 'Ore-sama'? And who owes who an apology exactly?

I blinked and sighed. "Mah mah. Alright. I apologize for whatever it was that I did." Normally, I would have end up bickering with this guy. What? I'm pretty sure that you're all aware that I have a very big pride. But right now, with all the things that's been happening to me this week, I wasn't in the mood to bicker. Like I said, all I want to do is relax and de-stress.

"Hmm, Ore-sama doesn't accept." He smirked as he flipped his hair. I couldn't help but twitch. Did he just say he won't accept my apology? What is wrong with him? First he wanted me to apologize and now he won't accept? I took a deep breath. Breathe Hikari, breathe. Don't let him get to you.

He continued to talk. "Ore-sama doesn't like how you apologized. Ore-sama believes that you should say it as such." He coughed. "I apologize for blaming Ore-sama for something he did not do and making Ore-sama look bad. It was my fault for not being well educated on proper etiquette and…"

He continued on talking as I continued to silently fume. Need I mention my hot headedness? If this were a cartoon, you could probably see veins popping on my head, or the veins in my neck throbbing as I tried to contain my anger and keep calm.

"… for I am only a short girl who didn't know what she was doing." Short. Short. Short. The sound of that word made my eye twitch. Anyone who knew me would know that I have height issues. And well, that statement just made me snap.

"Hey! Who are you calling short you… you… Mole faced weirdo !" I practically screamed at him as I stomped my right food and placed my hands on my hips. Sorry! Not that good when it comes to name calling! And besides, my anger was sort of blocking the rational side of my brain.

Moley's eye twitched. He seems pissed. "M-mole faced? This is Ore-sama's beauty mark. It's a beauty mark! And Ore-sama was just telling the truth. You _are_ a very _short_ girl! Midget!"

I twitched as I pursed my lips. "M-midget? I'm not a midget! Moley!" Honestly, I don't know what I'm saying anymore.

"M-moley! Ore-sama orders you to apologize for making fun of him and calling him names!" Right now, the both of us were screaming at each other, and were not making sense might I add.

"Apologize? No way I'm apologizing to you!" I grumbled. "And speaking of apologies… I take back my earlier apology!"

"Ore-sama prohibits you from doing so. You already apologized earlier and you can't take that back!"

"Of course I can! It's my apology and I can take it back whenever I want to-" I took a step forward. And guess what? Clumsy me, I ended up tripping on my own two feet and ended up pushing _that_ guy to the pond. Whoops…

_Splash._

I know it's mean but I couldn't help but laugh as I saw him. Right now, he was soaking wet, in the middle of the pond, scowling like a little boy who's been forced to eat his vegies. "A-ah. Gomen I didn't mean that." I said in between giggles. "Here let me help you." I extended my arm to him. He took hold of it and…pulled me into the pond.

_Splash._

We were both soaking wet.

* * *

**ATOBE'S POV**

"Oi, Midget. Here" I handed the midget the towel I just bought from the shop across us. She looked at me, or rather, she glared at me and snatched the towel off of my hand. How very unlady-like. I sighed and took a seat beside her and started drying my hair. From the corners of my eye, I noticed her doing the same thing.

Strange as it sounds, I felt slightly bad for pulling her in the water. I knew that she pushed me in by accident and she did apologize for what she did but despite that, I still pulled her in. That was something I would never have done. After all, I am Atobe Keigo, I knew proper etiquette and manners. I may be a proud person, but I know when I am at fault. How exactly does one apologize to another person?

"Oi, Midget." I blinked as she ignored me. I notice her making faces. Very immature. I decided to get her attention again. "Oi, Midget." And again she ignored me as she rolled her eyes.

I coughed. "Oi, Mi-"

She turned to face me and cut me off. "Call me midget again or so help me God I will strangle you." She glared at me and sighed. "What do you want?" she groaned.

"Ore-sama just wanted to" I coughed. How do I say this? "A-apol..apol." I coughed again. This was rather awkward. "Ore-sama just wanted to say sor-"

I noticed her giving a mischievous smirking as she cut me off once again. This girl. Doesn't she know it's rude to cut a person when he's talking? She placed her towel on her lap. "Neh, are you actually trying to apologize?" she let out a mischievous giggle.

My eyes looked elsewhere. "Maybe…"

"Heeeh?" I heard her snicker. "Who knew a diva like you could actually apologize?

I flipped my hair. "Ore-sama is a gentleman. And gentlemen apologize when they do something wrong." I smirked at her. "Be honoured. Ore-sama has never apologized for anything in his entire life."

"Really?" she sighed as she placed her cheeks on her right palm.. "I guess my description about you being a Diva slash spoiled brat was spot on, neh?"

I blinked. She just called me a Diva and a spoiled brat, didn't she. "What?"

"Nothing nothing." She gave an innocent smile "Go."

I raised my eyebrow I confusion. "Go what?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

She in turn, raised her eyebrow as well. "Uh…go and apologize?"

I stared at her sternly. "Ore-sama already did."

"No you did not." She blinked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes, Ore-sama did. You asked Ore-sama if he was trying to apologize and I said 'Maybe'"

She burst out laughing. "You, are definitely one strange person." She continued on laughing. I stared at her. Strange. I'm the strange one? At this point I was wondering how in the world someone as remarkable and awe-inspiring as I was could be deemed as strange. I wasn't the one who was getting mood swings. Is she bipolar or something? One minute she's mad, the next she's amused and then she starts laughing. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Ah Napoleon! I forgot you were there." I opened my eyes and saw the Midget playing with Napoleon. She then looked back at me. "Oi, how about you treat me to Ice cream and we'll call it even."

I blinked. Ice cream? We're both wet and freezing and she wants ice cream? I sighed. Like I said, this girl is crazy. "Oi, midget. You're wet and freezing and you want ice cream?"

She twitched. "Yes. And I have a name you know. Miyashita Hikari." She extended her hand.

I took hold of her hand and smirked. "Atobe Keigo." I flipped my hair with my other hand. "Be awed by my prowess."

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

_Achoo._ I sneezed. Dang it, maybe I shouldn't have eaten ice cream yesterday. Eating ice cream when I was soaking wet and on a windy day; what in the world was I thinking? I was really craving for ice cream at that time and thought that it was a good idea. Grrr. Stupid cravings. I wonder if Bakatobe also has colds. Then again, unlike me, he bought himself a cup of coffee instead. That was probably a smarter move. ? And yes. I enjoy calling Atobe that; It sort of gets on his nerves. I blinked. Did that sound slightly sadistic or what? Er… maybe Fuji is really rubbing off on me.

"Here you go." Kou passed me my box of tissues. It was lunch break and right now, we were up on the rooftop.

I looked at Kou. "Hmm, thank you."

"Saa, that's what you get for coming home soaking wet." Fuji chuckled. I glared at Fuji. He really wasn't going to let that go. Ugh. Of course not. This is Fuji Syuusuke we were talking about. He lives for things like that. And why is it that lady luck is never on my side. Get this. When I went home yesterday, who do I find in our living room? Fuji of course! Well, him and his sister. Apparently, Oniichan asked them to come over for dinner. Not that I have anything against that, of course. It's just that… why was my timing so off! Why couldn't I have gotten home _before_ Fuji had arrived or something. Mou.

"Nya? Hikari-chan was soaking wet yesterday?" Eiji looked up, deep in thought. "How'd that happen? It wasn't even raining yesterday."

Kou blinked. "That does makes sense. How'd you end up getting wet yesterday anyway Hikari? He continued to look at me curiously.

Fuji smiled his sadistic smile. "Why don't you enlighten us, neh Hikari-chan?"

I glared at Fuji and puffed my cheeks. "Yadda!"

"Come on Hikari-chan nyaaa!"

"Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!"

_Ring. Ring._

The four of us stayed quiet. Probably waiting for the owner to answer his phone? Yeah. That was probably it.

"Anou. Hikari? Aren't you going to answer that?" Kou pointed at my phone. True enough it was ringing. Strange, I'm pretty sure that this wasn't my ring tone. I wonder who this could be. I answered the phone, not bothering to look at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Midget."_

There was only one person in this world who calls me that. Bakatobe. "E-eh? How'd you get my number?" I stood up in surprise. Seriously. It was weird! How in the world did that guy get hold of my number? I don't remember giving it to him. I blinked. Jesus Christ! What If that Bakatobe was some kind of perverted stalker! I let out a nervous laugh. Of course not. That's impossible right? Right?

"_Midget. You still there?"_

"Y-yeah. And don't call me midget! Baka!" I puffed my cheeks and recomposed myself. I coughed. "So…how'd you get my number again?" I asked curiously. I really wanted to know how he got hold of my number. Mou. Let's hope he's not some perverted stalker. I noticed three pairs of curious eyes looking at me. Er. Maybe I should take this call over... I looked around. There. I smiled sheepishly before I stood up and walked towards the railing.

"_Ore-sama didn't. Ore-sama is calling his own phone. This is your phone."_ I heard him sigh._ "Didn't you check who was calling before you answered?"_

I took the phone off of my ears and looked at the caller ID. Yup, that's my number all right I let out a sigh of relief. At least he's not a stalker. What? It would have been really freaky if he was! "Ah. I must have picked up the wrong phone yesterday." I gave a sheepish giggle. I really didn't notice it. I sort of turned my phone off yesterday since it got wet and only turned it on today. So I didn't really know that I had grabbed the wrong phone. Was it my fault that both our phones were the same model and looked exactly the same? "Sooo, how do we get our phones back? Do you want to meet after class or something?"

I noticed Fuji and the others were still staring at me. I decided to walk around. _"Sure. Ore-sama has practice until five. What time does your class end?"_

"Uh. Class ends at three but practice ends at five. So how about I'll meet up with you at around five fifteen?"

"_Ore-sama is fine with that. I'll meet you in the ice cream shop we went to yesterday. See you."_ At that he placed the phone down. I looked at my phone and placed it back inside my pocket. Well at least he picked a place that wasn't that far and along the way. That's good.

I walked towards the area where we were eating when I noticed that both Momo and Ryoma-chin were there too. Ah. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Ryoma-chin!" I exclaimed before I gave my favourite Kohai a huge bear hug from his back. I just love this kid. He's just way too adorable! Even with his cocky attitude. "Neh, did you miss Oneechan?"

"Senpai, since when were you my Oneechan?" he said in the most monotonic and emotionless tone. I couldn't help but make a face.

I let go of Ryoma-chin and sat down beside him, my face still in a pouty expression. "Mou. You're so mean Ryoma-chin. You just broke Oneechan's heart." I said in a very dramatic manner.

"A-ah," was all he said as he took a sip on his Ponta.

"Hmm. You're no fun." I said as I ruffled his hair. He obviously didn't like it seeing as he made a face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yo Momo!" I said as I faced him and raised a peace sign.

"Yo senpai!" He greeted before stuffing his face with a meat bun. Yup. That's Momo for you. I let out a sheepish laugh.

"Nya Hikari-chan?" I felt someone poke me on my left shoulder and turned around. Only to find big eyes staring right at me. I was caught off guard and ended up falling on Ryoma-chin's shoulder, causing him to choke on his Ponta. Right now he was coughing.

"E-eiji! You scared me!" I said as I sat back up, a hand over my heart. I started patting Ryoma-chin's back. "Neh, what's up?"

"Nya, who was that on the phone?" he asked me in the most curious and playful expression plastered on his face.

"O-oh. Just an old friend of mine." I let out a sheepish smile. Why didn't I tell them who I was talking to? Well, three reasons. One, it doesn't really matter since they probably don't know who Bakatobe was. Two, the regulars, plus Kou, are generally a curious bunch. If I told them, I'd probably end up being followed. Seeing how these guys just _love_ doing that, they might end up making assumptions about me and Bakatobe. And yes, among other things, the regulars seem to like assuming things and making up stories. Lastly, if I told them who I was talking to, I might have to reveal my idiotic mistake of picking up the wrong phone and how I happened to fall into the pond yesterday and was thus unable to check if the phone was actually mine. And that would obviously satisfy one sadistic tensai named Fuji Syuusuke. And I was definitely not going to let that happen.

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

Afternoon practice was over. As I left the boy's locker room, I noticed something quiet peculiar. In front of me was Eiji and Momo. They were both hiding behind a tree. It seemed as though they were spying on something. I looked at the direction they were looking at and saw that the something they were spying on was Hikari-chan. Saa, seems like they 'convinced' Echizen to tag along with them. I let out a chuckle as I noticed how Momo was holding on to Echizen's collar. It was as though he was making sure that he wounldn't 'escape'. I mentally chuckled.

"Saa, what are you guys doing?" I asked as I approached the three.

"Spying Eiji-senpai. Spying." Momo looked up at me before looking back at Hikari-chan.

"Spying?" I asked innocently despite the fact that I had them all figured out. I was well aware of what they were doing. I just wanted to know why they were doing it.

Eiji looked at me. "Hai nya!" He nodded. "I overheard Hikari-chan's conversation earlier. She said she was going to meet that person at around five fifteen."

"And you decided to follow her?" I smiled.

"Hai nya!" Eiji said very enthusiastically. "Nya Fujiko! Come with us!"

"Hai hai. This seems rather interesting." I smiled. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Echizen give me a strange look. Hmm. That was rather interesting neh?

* * *

We followed Hikari-chan and saw her going inside an ice cream shop. I wonder if she's meeting up with that person in here? Then again, it wouldn't be a surprise seeing as this is Hikari-chan we were talking about. Hikari-cha just loves ice cream. Is she could eat ice cream for a whole day, she would. And yes, just to mention, she can eat a half a gallon in one sitting.

"Hmm. It's Monkey king." Echizen pointed out. We looked at the direction Echizen was looking at and true enough, he was there. Sitting at one of the counters. Now, what would Atobe be doing at a place like that? Not that there's anything wrong with that ice cream shop. It's just that, knowing Atobe, that kind of place doesn't suit him. And knowing him, he wouldn't be going to places that he would not fancy.

"Eh? What would Atobe be doing in a place like that? He hasn't even ordered any ice cream yet!" I looked at Momo. I guess the two of us were in the same page.

"Nya! It's Hikari-chan! What are they doing together?" Eiji exclaimed as he started wailing his arms and started pointing towards the two. They were sitting in front of each other and seemed to be in some sort of conversation.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of curiosity. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel slightly bothered by the situation.

* * *

So that's basically it for now. How'd I do? Please tell me I did Atobe some justice? I honestly think that he was slightly Out of Character :( As well as some of the characters. Anyway. Please review! And feel fee to give some advice, suggestions, concrete criticisms and the like.

Thank you so much! Till next time then :D (Don't worry! I will do my best to update as soon as I can :D)


	10. Indifferent

Hey Everyone! Yaay! We finally reached a two digit chapter! Hahaha. So, what's up? I know It's been a while ever since I've updated. But hey, better late than never right? Hahaha. Well, right now, it's summer vacation! Yay! So hopefully, i'll be able to write more and update faster (and hopefully, the writers block bug won't bite me). I still have two months to go! So yeah. Here's what I've been working on ever since classes ended. It was actually hard to get right back at it since it's been quite a while ever since I actually wrote and read anything NOT school related. Haha. Anyway, Once again, thank you everyone for reading my fic and for still reading despite my very slow updates. It really means a lot :D

Lots of love,

Kur-chan

**SHOUTOUT! Thanks to those who sent reviews :D Chillybean, Sundae Bunny, Ciel Blanche, ace1queen **

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Ten: Indifferent **

It was a very cloudy morning. I loved these kinds of weather; Not too cold and at the same time, not too hot either. It was just right. I blinked. Okay, I sound like Goldilocks when she was eating the baby bear's porridge. I shook my head. As I got out of the house, I noticed something different. Fuji wasn't in front of my house with that stupid smile of his. In fact, he wasn't there at all. I blinked. Well, that's something new. He's always gets up earlier than me. In fact, just to piss me off he rings the doorbell over and over and over again. He does that when Oniichan leavers early, which is pretty much everyday. I checked my watch again, you know, just making sure I didn't get up at the wrong time or something. Nope. Right on schedule. Well whatever. Maybe he's still at home?

I was walking towards Fuji's house, when I saw his sister, Yumiko-san, leaving the house. Based on her pink blazer and black pencil skirt, I assumed that she was on her way to work. "Ohayo Yumiko-san!" I greeted as I approached her. "Is Fuji still inside?"

"Ohayo to you too Hikari chan." Yumiko-san smiled. "Fuji left a few minutes ago. I thought you went to school with him."

"Oh. Maybe he was in a rush or something." I smiled. "Well then, I'll see you later Yumiko-san." I exclaimed before I took my leave. Hmmm, I wonder what's up with Fuji? Was practice moved earlier or something? I checked my phone. Then again, no one really informed me about it. Mah. Maybe he wanted to practice early or something. After all, Prefecturals are approaching.

As I was on my way to school, I spotted two familiar figures. I ran up and decided to approach them. "Morning Kunimitsu, Morning Oishi." I said as I smiled.

"Ah, Ohayo Miyashita-san." Oishi smiled while Kunimitsu merely gave me a nod. Typical Kunimitsu, he was never the talkative type. It's still a wonder how the two of us became best of friends at one point. I mean, we were total opposites of each other. Seriously, if I were the North Pole he'd be the South Pole. We were that different. But nonetheless, we did get along just fine. And we still do.

Oishi-kun looked behind me as if he were looking for something, or rather, someone, "Ah, Miyashita-san. Where's Fuji?"

I blinked. Yes. Where exactly did Fuji go? "Ah. He went ahead."

Oishi-kun started looking as though he was worried. "Did you two get into a disagreement? Did you two fight again? That's not good. Fuji might get distracted for regionals." He then looked at me with shocked eyes. "Not that I'm blaming you or anything! Of course not! It's none of my business f you two got into a disagreement and-"

I decided to cut Oishi-kun off before he got a heart attack. I giggled. "Relax Oishi-kun! We're not fighting or anything?" I think? I blinked. Were we fighting? I asked myself. I don't remember doing anything to him that would actually make him _that _mad. But then again, now that you mention it, didn't it seem as though Fuji was avoiding me? I stopped and shook my head. I continued on walking. Nah. I'm too paranoid. I stopped again. But what if he _is_ mad? I continued walking again. But like I said! I don't recall doing anything that could possible piss me off. Although, he was acting slightly odd last night. He would go out in the balcony and then back to his room. He did that for about seven times… Not that I was counting or anything of course. Just an estimate number. Maybe he was just in a bad mood?

"Miyashita-san?" My train of thought was interrupted at the sound of my name. I blinked. I looked in front and found a slightly confused Oishi-kun and a poker faced Kunimitsu. "Everything okay?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "Gomen gomen! I was just wondering if I left anything." I opened my bag and pretended to look for something. "Nope. Everything's here!" I smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

As I entered the tennis courts, I found my favourite Kohai. He was watching a match between Taka-san and Momo. I slumped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him."Ryoma-chiiiin"

"Ah-senpai." He said in the most monotonous voice I have ever heard. He turned his head to face me, blinked and then went back to watching the game.

I pouted. "Mou, you would be a lot cuter if you were livelier." I sighed as I removed his cap, ruffled his hair and let go. I placed his cap on my head. I decided to watch the match. Looks like it's a match of power. Momo and Taka-san are probably the strongest power players im the team. Their games are quite interesting actually. Yes, even though I'm dumb when it comes to sports, I'm starting to understand tennis now. "So who's winning?"

Ryoma-chin took the cap back and placed in on his head. "Taka-san" He pulled his cap down like he always does. From the corner of my eyes, I noticed him looking at me. "Ah, senpai. You didn't come to school with Fuji-senpai this morning."

Surprise surprise. It's _that_ question again. Almost everyone I ran into asked me that very same question. The freshmen trio, Taka-san, Kaidoh-kun, even Inui. Actually, Inui was laying down some date which I did not understand at all. Why didn't they just ask Fuji! He's just there! I sighed. "Ah. He left earlier than me this morning. Maybe to do some early training? I dunno actually. But whatever!" I stretched my arms, ignoring the weird stares Ryoma-chin was giving me.

I then felt an arm slump around my shoulder. I looked up. "Ah. Momo! You're all sweaty!" I exclaimed as I pried away from his grip. Hikari fun fact. I absolutely _hate_ it when sweaty people give me a hug. It's just… well… icky. Kou loves doing this. There was one time during physical education class when he actually chased me all over the gym just so he could give me a hug. What a best friend he is. I shuddered at the thought. Until today, I still think Fuji brainwashed my best friend. "Here, wipe yourself first." I handed Momo his towel.

"Ah. Thanks senpai!" He wiped his face and then looked at me. "Neh senpai, why weren't you with Fuji senpai this morning?"

My eye twitched. That's the nth time someone asked me the same question. What am I? Fuji's nanny? Why is everyone asking me why I'm not with him today! Seriously! I'm not _always _with Fuji you know?

"Anou…senpai? Please calm down" Momo sheepishly and hesitantly patted my back. I blinked. Whoops. Did I by any chance say that out loud?

I let out a nervous laugh "Uh. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah. You were screaming it." Ryoma-chin said as he pulled on his cap.

I blinked. Okay that was just embarrassing. I had never done anything like that. Actually, I don't think anyone has! Things like these usually happen in TV! "Ahaha Gomen gomen, Momo!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Daijoubu senpai, daijoubu." He chuckled and placed he towel on his shoulders. He then gave me a cheeky grin. I don't like that grin. It was… sly, mischievous and it gave me a bad feeling. I gave him a hesitant look. "W-what?"

He chuckled. "Well senpai, I'm not exactly _for_ fraternizing with the enemy, but since it's you, I approve."

I blinked in confusion and raised my eyebrow. What in the world is this guy talking about? Honestly, I'm really confused. What was he saying about the enemy? And who exactly _is_ the enemy. I don't know why but at the moment, the only thing that I could say was "Huh?"

Momo laughed before letting out a sigh. "Come on Senpai! Don't deny it." He nudged me. "We saw you!"

I blinked for the nth time. "What are you saying?" I am seriously lost. It was like… he was explaining some sort of game formation. I never really understood those. Don't you just hit balls? I sighed.

I heard Ryoma-chin chuckle. "Speak for yourself Momo-senpai. You're always hanging out with An-chan." He smirked.

Momo looked shock. He then looked up. Uh. What exactly is he looking at up there? "Wh-what? Echizen! Mind your own business!"

Ryoma-chin smirked. "Mada Mada Dane Senpai"

Momo grabbed Ryoma-chin and placed him in a head lock. "You cheeky little brat!"

I scratched the back of my head. Oh dear, This isn't good. "Hey guys! Cut it out!" I exclaimed in my attempt to break them up. I know Momo's only joking and all that, but I really don't want Kunimitsu to see all this. You know what happens right? One word. Laps. Ugh. I hate running laps. And so to avoid that, this is little old me, trying to break up a…. head lock fight? Okay. Let's call it that. Breaking up a head lock fight between two teenage boys. I sighed. And besides! No one hurts my Ryoma-chin!

As I was breaking the two up, I felt two hands on the back of both my shoulders. I wonder who that is. I was about to turn my head around when the two hands started shaking me back and forth. "Nya Hikari-chaan! Why didn't you tell me!" I immediately recognized the voice. It was definitely Eiji.

"Eijiiii! Calm down!" I started whining seeing as I was getting a little dizzy. Sadly, he was too busy telling me something that he didn't hear a thing that I said. Ugh. At the moment, everything was in chaos. Imagine this, Momo had Ryoma-chin in a head lock and were screaming at each other. Honestly, I don't even know what they were bickering about anymore. But for sure, it had something to do with An-chan and Sakuno-chan. On the other hand, here is Eiji, still shaking me back and forth. He was screaming something along the lines of 'I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me! I'm hurt' and blah blah blah. Ugh. If this were a cartoon, I'd definitely have spiral eyes. Because quite frankly these three were making my head hurt.

My eye started to twitch as Eiji constantly shook my shoulders. It twitched as they all continued to scream. It twitched as I noticed no one was bothering to stop them. But who could blame them. If I were a bystander, I wouldn't want to be involved in this mess. Ugh. I can't take this anymore! "WILL YOU GUYS CALM DOWN? YOU'RE GIVING ME A MASSIVE HEADACHE!" I turned around and screamed as I started flailing my arms back and forth.

As I was wailing my arms, I ended up hitting someone's face. Or so I think it was a face. It sure felt like it. "Ah Gomen." I looked up and saw that I had hit Fuji. But not too hard. I don't think I did. "Ah. Fuji."

He just stared at me and walked away. I cocked my head to the side. What in the world just happened? Is he mad at me for hitting him on the face or something? Or was something else I did? Ugh. This is just so frustrating! And what's more frustrating is that I'm getting frustrated at the fact the Fuji is treating me differently!

* * *

This whole morning, Fuji has _not _said a word to me, nor has he said or done anything to get on my nerves. Nadda. Zippo. Normally, I would find this quite amusing. I mean, after all, a day when Fuji doesn't annoy you or pull pranks on is just my kind of day. But sadly, that isn't the case. I can't help but feel…irritated? I really can't explain it but I just do! Maybe it's because I've gotten so accustomed to it? Or maybe it's because I don't get why he's doing this. Obviously, he's mad at me at something. Just so you know, he acts normally with other people. It's just me! What exactly is that something anyway! I really don't recall doing _anything_ that could anger him so much. I blinked. Well, it could be because I accidentally hit him on the face this morning. But then again, Fuji isn't really that shallow to begin with.

Kou took a seat beside me. Right now, it was lunch time. We were at the court yard, eating underneath the Sakura tree. "So exactly, what's up between you and Fuji?"

I groaned. "You noticed it too?" Kou wasn't the first one to notice it. Immediately after Math class, almost everyone asked me the same question. There really isn't anything going on between us. I don't remember doing anything to upset him. He just… started ignoring me. Hmmm. Very weird.

Kou looked at me with a you-have-to-be-kidding-me expression plastered on his face. He let out a sigh and place a hand on my shoulder. "Hikari, it would take an idiot to not notice." He chuckled. "Seriously, you two would not let a day pass without getting at each other's throats." He blinked. "Well Fuji wouldn't let a day pass without getting on your nerves. And today, you guys barely even talked to each other and for the whole morning you haven't ranted about him or screamed at him."

I made a face. "Well how should I know! He started ignoring me and I don't even know why." I groaned as I punctured a piece of meat with my chopsticks. Gosh, this is so frustrating! He's frustrating! "FINE! IF HE'S NOT TALKING TO ME, I'M NOT TALKING TO HIM EITHER!"

"Uh, Hikari?" Kou scratched the back of his head. "That doesn't seem logical."

My eye twitched as I started putting holes in my lunch with my chopsticks. "Logical? Logical my ass! Ignoring someone for no entire reason isn't even logical in the first place! So why bother being logical! What's up with logic anyway? If there wasn't any logic in the world, there wouldn't be any wars and people would be happier. Screw logic!" I puffed my cheeks. Honestly, I don't understand myself anymore. Lately, I have been so hot headed. Seriously! The other day, I even got mad at Inui-kun for correcting my height! He said I made myself taller by two centimeters.

"W-woah Hikari!" He patted my back. "Maybe you should relax a bit."

I turned around and glared at Kou. He withdrew his hand and let out a nervous laugh "Ahahaha. Just Kidding Hikari. Just Kidding."

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

"Nya Fuji, what's with you and Hikari-chan?"

"What exactly do you mean Eiji?" I asked as I smiled. Actually, I knew exactly what Eiji meant. I just didn't know how to answer him since nothing really happened between the two of us. And at the same time, this was sort of amusing. So for the time being, I think I'll act like I don't know what he's talking about. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

"For the twentieth time Fuji. What's up with you and Hikari-chan?" Eiji exclaimed, extremely frustrated. I knew he was frustrated since he was now flailing his arms up and down.

Honestly, there really isn't anything going on. We didn't fight or anything like that. I'm not mad at her nor is she mad at me… I think. Well, maybe she is since I practically ignored her for the whole morning when she didn't do anything to me. I inwardly sighed. Let's just say that my reason for doing so is some sort of defence mechanism, I guess?

I chuckled. "What do you mean 'what's up'? The ceiling of course. Or maybe the sky." I looked up and back at Eiji. "Saa, it really depends on where we are actually" I couldn't help but smile. This was extremely amusing.

Eiji gawked at me and started flailing his arms again. "Nya!" He whined and placed his hands on his head. "You're making my head hurt." I couldn't help but chuckle. Second to Hikari-chan, he's one of he most amusing people to muddle with.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, isn't it Eiji?" I smiled. Like I said, this is quite amusing.

"Nya it isn't!" He went back to his seat and placed his head on the table. I chuckled at Eiji's expression of defeat. Well, that's a shame. I was hoping that I could have a little more fun. I then noticed Eiji lift his head and looked towards the door. "Momo?"

I turned around and true enough, it was Momo. He was at the door with Echizen. I wonder what the two of them are doing here.

"Ah. Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai!" He grinned as he entered the room and approached us. Momo moved his head from left to right as though he were looking for something, or rather someone. "Hikari-senpai isn't here?"

"Nya Momo, she went downstairs to eat."

"That's a shame. I wanted to tease her about Atobe." My eye opened for a brief second at the sound of Atobe's name. I was well aware of what had happened yesterday. Despite being a hundred percent sure that Hikari-chan wasn't dating Atobe or anyone for the matter, it still bothered me that the two of them were together last night. Although Hikari-chan usually hangs out with guys, Atobe bothered me. Or rather, it threatened me. I've always liked Hikari-chan. Ever since we were kids. It just never occurred to me that someone might actually take her away. And I was not going to let that happen.

* * *

So that ends chapter ten. Sorry if it wasn't that loong! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Hahaha. Well, tell me what you think by sending me a review! Comments, suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcomed :D And please tell me if any of the characters are getting OOC? (right now, i'm a bit worried about Fuji :[ )

So if you'd be so kind to drop me a review, that would just be awesome :)) Haha. So thanks a bunch for reading! Til the next chapter then :D (which I hope i can write and upload soon :D)

Lots of Love,

Kur-chan


	11. Revolution

Yay for new chapter! I apologize if it took a super long time before I could upload one. School pretty much took all of my time. And I also apologize if this chapter is sort of short. Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you like it as much as you liked the others!

Thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited!

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Eleven: Revolution**

"You think that I'm dating who now?! Where'd you even get that idea?" I exclaimed as I gawked at what Momo had just told me. Honestly, I don't know how to react to this. I don't know if I should laugh because what they said was extremely ridiculous or get mad because what they said was extremely ridiculous. Get this, he just asked me if I was dating Atobe. How do they even know Atobe in the first place? I blinked. Then again, Atobe did mention, and I quote, 'Everyone knows how amazing Ore-sama is'. I groaned to myself.

I felt Kou's poke my temple. And it was a hard poke mind you. I rubbed my temple and glared at Kou. "Oi, who's this Atobe person?"

"Ah. Just some egotistic guy I met the other day."

"Just some egotistic guy I met the other day." Momo repeated what I had just said; although he said it in a more mischievous manner. He continued to nudge me. "Come on senpai! We saw you yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" I tilted my head to the right in confusion. I tried to recall the events that transpired that day. Saw what exactly? I don't remember doing anything yesterday, that is, other than returning Atobe's phone. I raised my forefinger in a now-I-get-it manner as I finally pieced two and two together. That's what they probably saw. And they probably assumed that the two of us were dating. How could they jump into conclusions like that! I swear to God, these guys will end up getting in trouble if they don't stop doing that! "Ah! You mean at the ice cream shop?"

"Nya! See!" I sighed. Not you too Eiji! I thought you'd have my back! Then again, Eiji's pretty much one of the most jump-into-conclusions kind of guy. So this really wasn't that big of a surprise. "You did have a date with him at the ice cream shop yesterday!" Eiji exclaimed enthusiastically and started doing victory signs in front of me. Okaaay, weird. Then again, this _is_ Eiji we're talking about.

"No no no! _That_ was _not _a date!" I placed my hands on front of me defensively as I tried to explain what really happened. I really don't want to create any issues. And more specifically, I really don't want _anyone_ to think that I'm dating someone when I'm _not_ actually dating that person. I blinked. Hmmm, de ja vu. That seems to be happening to me a lot these days. I shook my head. "I was just returning Atobe's phone. We sort of ended up switching phones during the weekend."

Before things got any more weird and annoying, Ryoma-chin came to the rescue. "See senpai-tachi? I told you she wasn't dating monkey king." He said monotonously before taking a sip from his Ponta. He then looked at me and blinked. "Anou, senpai? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aaaw! Ryoma-chin! You do care about me!" I couldn't help but give Ryoma-chin a hug. I was just so touched! Who would've thought that the Ryoma-chin who was always trying to get away from me or prying away from me actually cared about me and even defended me against his senpais! I think I'm going to cry! I know I know, I'm one sensitive person but hey! I was really touched okay? And besides, now I have another name I can call that Bakatobe! Monkey king. I snickered. What kind of a name is that?

Ryoma-chin tried to pry away from my hug. This time, I was not letting go. "Senpai! Let go!"

"Yadda!" I tightened my hug.

"Nya! Why'd you have Atobe's phone in the first place anyway." I groaned as I continued to hug Ryoma-chin. These guys are just full of questions aren't they? I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long lunch break.

* * *

I groaned as I headed towards the Gym. I hate PE Class. This was one class I was _not_ looking forward to. I had my reasons. For one, as you all know by now, I am practically the most uncoordinated person in the whole planet. Secondly, we were doing ballroom dancing. I absolutely hate dancing. And I have two left feet. Lastly, I had _him_ as my partner. I grumbled at the thought. I know, I know. My reasons for getting mad at him were sort of childish and, like what Kou had mentioned, a tad bit illogical. Hmm, maybe it was more than a tad bit. It was extremely illogical to be mad at a person for not talking to you. But that's not why I'm mad at him now.

Okay, here's my side of the story!

Let's say you have this close friend. The night before, you were on good terms. Then the next day, he starts ignoring and avoiding you and you don't even know why! Frustrating right? So there you are, panicking about what could possibly happen to your friendship, wondering about what you could have done wrong and frustrated at the fact he is getting you all worked up. And then after you get frustrated, that close friend of yours talks to you and acts as if nothing happened. And when you asked him as to why he was avoiding you earlier, he gives you a useless 'Saa, social experiment. I wanted to see your reaction if I stopped talking to you for a while.' I grumbled as I puffed my cheeks. Annoying.

"Saa Hikari-chan, are you still mad at me?" I heard Fuji whisper. He was behind me. Even though he was my partner, there was no way I was letting him stand beside me. Right now, I was mad at him. And I don't think that my new found reason is illogical.

I turned around and smiled. "Of course not Fuji! Why would I be mad at you in the first place? All you did was ignore me for the whole morning, pretended like nothing happened, got me all flustered and frustrated and tell me that you were doing that as a 'social experiment'" I grumbled. "So, no. I'm definitely _not _mad at you." I exclaimed in the most sarcastic manner that I could.

"That's good then." He smiled as I gawked. Does he seriously think that I'm not mad at him or is he playing his mind games with me again. Ugh. Duh. It's Fuji we're talking about. Need I remind you that he is one sadistic person? Fuji chuckled. "Saa Hikari-chan, it's not good to leave your mouth open like that."

I closed my mouth and shook my head. "Fuji! I was being sarcastic! Of course I'm mad!" I puffed my cheeks. "Do you have any idea how worked up and frustrated I've been this whole morning?

"Saa, so you were frustrated because I was ignoring you?" He smiled. This smile was not his usual annoying smile. It was something else. It had that sadistic look but at the same time it had this soft feeling to it. This smile, was less annoying than the other. I blinked. Although, it was slightly scarier too. "I thought you didn't like my company?"

"Th-that's beside the point!" I said slightly embarrassed. What's wrong with me today? I can't believe I actually told him that! No way is he letting that go. What's so wrong about it anyway? I'd probably be as frustrated and flustered over any friend who starts to ignore me. Maybe even more! I shook my head and pointed my forefinger at him. "The point is-"

Fuji cut me and took hold of my finger. He lowered my hand. "So does that mean that you actually enjoy my company."

Okay, truth be told, I don't actually hate his company. But I don't enjoy it either! I mean, if you were me, would you? Would you actually enjoy having someone get on your nerves and annoy you enjoyable? Would you enjoy having someone prank you? Nope. Then again, there have been times where I actually like having him around. I mean, when he isn't on his sadistic mode, he's actually a decent person to talk to. But the un-sadistic side of him doesn't come out as often. So there. I don't hate his company, but I don't love it either. It's just so-so. But I was not going to tell him that now, was I? I placed a fist in front of my mouth and coughed. "The point is, I'm still mad at you!"

Fuji just chuckled. "You still haven't answered my question."

My eye twitched before walking away. "Whatever."

"Saa, I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Of course not!" I said without turning around. As I was walking towards Kou and Eiji, I noticed Fuji following closely behind. "Leave me alone Fuji." I grumbled.

"I don't want to." He chuckled as he caught up to me. Right now, he was right beside me. "And besides, we still need to practice for next week's practical exam."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Shoot. I completely forgot about that. If my grades were not on the line, I would _not_ be doing this. But sadly, it is. Not practicing is _not_ an option. I need to get really good during the next practical exam and should at least show Riyuzaki-sensei that I'm actually making an effort. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine. I'm not mad at you….for now. Only until class ends, but after that, I'm mad at you again." I know that that didn't make any sense whatsoever, but whatever. I glared before sighing again. "Let's practice then."

* * *

A few minutes into practice, and here I am again; stepping of Fuji's foot. "Sorry. S-sorry. Sorry." Darn it. I thought I got this part already! I sighed. But then, it's not a total loss. Who knew that stepping on Fuji's foot can be slightly… satisfying? I blinked. Please don't tell me that I'm starting to sound like a sadist.

"Let's stop for now or my foot might end up looking like minced meat." Fuji chuckled as we both stopped what we were doing. "Saa, I thought you weren't going to get mad at me for a while." He smiled.

"Mou, I'm not doing it on purpose." I made a face. I can't believe that I have to start from scratch again. I placed my hands on my hips. "And you know how uncoordinated I am."

"True. But your foot wasn't that heavy before. Or maybe you just go heavier. " He smiled shortly before my foot came in contact with his food. Actually, it was more of a stomp. "Ouch."

I smiled innocently. "Gomen, it was an accident. I thought we were going to start practicing again." Okay. That I did on purpose. What? Even if we do have a truce, he was getting on my nerves.

* * *

"Ite ite ite ite." I cringed in pain as I held my wrist. Right now, I was sitting on the floor with a bunch of balls bouncing around me. Ouch, it really hurts. Hopefully it's nothing. Hopefully at most, I'll only get a bruise out of this. Or better yet, I come out without any injuries at all! I sighed . But I don't think that's the case seeing as my wrist is in serious pain. I sighed again. I swear to God, I am _the most_ unlucky person ever! What are the chances of a person slipping off of her dance partner's grip while spinning, stepping on a Ping-Pong ball, crashing into the rack of basketballs and falling on the floor? Highly unlikely. But sadly, all of those happened to me. I stared at the Ping-pong ball. Where in the world did that come from anyway? No one was playing table tennis in the area!

I heard footsteps approaching. "Hikari-chan? Are you okay?" I looked up and found Fuji. He had a worried expression plastered on his face as he extended his hand to me. Actually, he wasn't the only one who was there. Everyone from the class were pretty much staring at me. I let out a nervous laugh in embarrassment. Leave it to me to create a ruckus during P.E.

"A-ah" I said as I reached out for his hand and stood up. "Ah I'm fine." I tried to fake a smile. You see, I have this thing about Fuji. I just can't tell him that I'm not okay. Call it weird, but that's just how it is. I can't ask any help from him, tell him my problems and things like that. It's just him actually. I can rant to Oniichan, or to Kou or to Eiji or even Kunimitsu about my problems. But with Fuji, I just can't bring myself to do so. I actually thought that it was a trust issue before, but that's not it. Even though Fuji's so sadistic that Its hard for you to trust him, I do. He's one of the people I actually trust the most. Well, him and Kou.

"Nya Hikari-chan! Are you okay ?!" I turned around and saw Eiji running towards me and stepped back a bit. He was running way too fast and well, let's just say that I do _not_ want to fall over and crash into that basketball rack again. I think I've had enough of that to last me for a year.

I let out a sigh of relief as he stopped right in front of me. Phew. Good think I stepped back a little or he could've hit me! "Yeah, don't worry about it Eiji. I'm fine" I reassured him as I smiled a sheepish smile.

"Yo." Kou approached us and started snickering, ruffling my hair as he did. "You're really unlucky aren't you?"

"Thank you for showing some concern Kou! You are the most awesome best friend a person could ever have." I said sarcastically and dramatically as I rolled my eyes at him. I've pretty much gotten used to how Kou shows his…er… concern towards a person.

"Glad I could help." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you are okay, aren't you?"

"Yes. Completely!" I gave a reassuring smile. Hopefully, the pain in my wrist didn't show. Like I said, I really suck at acting.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Fuji looking at me as though he did not believe a word I had just said. Hikari fun fact. I suck at acting and lying. The pain on my wrist probably showed through my voice. I sighed as he stared at my wrist. "What about your wrist?"

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it! It's probably nothing?" I said as I let out a nervous laugh as I tried to put my wrist down and away from my chest. As I did, Fuji did the one thing I never expected him to do. He pulled my hand and hurt my wrist in the process! Who in the world pulls an injured person's injured wrist! I blinked inwardly. Oh right, I told him my wrist was fine.

"Ite ite ite ite!" I exclaimed as I gently took back my wrist. I glared at Fuji. "Fuji that hurt!"

"I thought you said it was nothing?" He chuckled as he let go of my wrist.

Grr that sadistic tensai! If he knew my wrist was in pain, why'd he have to pull on it so hard? I made a face and puffed my cheeks. And what's more annoying is that he's actually chuckling right now; Either at the fact that my wrist was in pain or because he was proving his point. Either way, he's still a sadist. I rubbed my wrist. "Mou, even if you were proving a point, you didn't have to pull it that hard."

"Saa, I'll take you to the infirmary." Fuji took hold of my shoulders and started to push me away from the gym and towards the infirmary.

"C-chotto Fuji!" I whined as I tried to stop myself from…er…being pushed around? Not that I don't appreciate Fuji's effort but I can go to the infirmary myself. I mean, it's my wrist that's injured, not my legs. I can still walk! "F-Fuji!"

I continued to follow Fuji towards the Infirmary. I made a face as silence filled the air. Hikari fun fact. I absolutely _hate_ awkward silences. Honestly, I really don't know where the awkwardness is coming from. It can't be because I told him that I was mad at him right? I mean, I told him that during P.E. class and yet he still continued to bug me. I looked at my wrist. Maybe it's my wrist? Then again, I don't see the connection between the awkward silence and my wrist. I sighed in frustration.

"Saa, is your wrist okay?"

"A-aaah." I blinked in surprise as I rubbed my wrist with my left hand. "It hurts a little but, but it's fine."

"That's good to hear." He chucked. "Saa you really are unlucky, aren't you?"

I made a face and let out a sigh. As strange as it is, this awkward silence is making me somewhat… guilty? I don't understand why exactly but it just does. "Neh Fuji, you know you didn't have to come with me to the infirmary. I mean, it's my wrist that's broken, not my legs you know. I can manage going there myself."

"I know. I just wanted to see how Morioka-sensei would react when he sees you for the third time this month." I puffed my cheeks as he continued to laugh. Just so you know, Morioka-sensei's our school doctor. And well, he's never thrilled to see me in his office. He doesn't hate me or anything like that. It's just that, my visits to the infirmary pretty much exceeds an average person's_._ Meaning, I end up getting injured a _lot_ of times and as a doctor, he really doesn't like that sort of thing happening to anyone. "And either way, I won't be doing anything during PE since I don't have a partner. So might as well tag along."

"Okay then."

"So, are you still mad?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I _was_ mad at you when I found out that you were ignoring me because of a stupid experiment." I let out a sigh "But strangely, I can't seem to stay mad at you for a long time. Actually, I can't seem to get mad at you at all, not seriously at least." I blinked as I stopped dead in my tracks. I cannot _believe_ that I just said that. What is it with me today and telling him things that are supposed to stay in my head.

Fuji turned around and looked at me with that annoying sarcastic yet sadistic smile of his. I groaned. Did I mention that I hate that smile? "So you'll never get mad at me?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. "Shut up Fuji, you heard NOTHING! Go back to the gym!" I exclaimed as I continued to storm away.

"Saa, whatever you say Hikari-chan."

* * *

So, that's basically chapter 11. I know, it was a tad bit short. Anyway! Tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed! Thank You!


	12. Apple Pies and Dates

Hi guys! First off, i'd like to greet everyone a Happy New Year! May your 2013 be super awesome. Well anyway, moving on. Here's a new chapter to start the year with! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it. To be honest, i pretty much struggled writing this chapter. Hopefully my efforts won't go to waste? Haha. Again Enjoy!

Thank you to those who reviewed! **Guest, Strawberrycheesecake, Iced-Caramel-Machiatto and jory014** ! Thanks for all the comments and suggestions! They helped a bunch! As well as motivated me to write.

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Twelve: Apple Pies and Dates**

Two words; Purple Cast. I sighed as I continued to stare at my now newly cast wrist. Well, at least it's purple? What I like purple! It's such a lively color. But still, a purple cast cannot compensate for what happened to my hand. I glared at my brother. This is entirely his fault! I mean seriously, what kind of brother slams the door of his car on his sister's _injured_ hand?! Okay that's sort of out of context. He _did_ slam his door on my hand but he didn't do it on purpose of course. And technically speaking, I was the one who was careless.

**_Flashback_**

_"Oniichan! I really don't want to go to the hospital!" I whined as my brother continued to literally drag me outside of the house. Okay first thing, who pushes an injured person? Second, I thought my brother wanted my wrist to get better? How is dragging me going to help?! And third, why can't he still grasp the idea that I hate hospitals. Seriously. Every time I go home injured the same thing happens. He forces me to go to the hospital. I, on the other hand, would always contradict him. Must we go through this every time I come home with bruises or bandages? Cause honestly, this is getting really tiring. I sighed. Hashtag life of having an overprotective brother. _

_Oniichan pried me away from one of the legs of the table and started carrying me towards his car. You know how hunters would carry their…er…hunt? Let's just say I now know how that feels. "You're injured, you NEED to go to the hospital!"_

_ "It's just a sprain. I went to the clinic earlier. They said it would be fine in a week!" I whined like a little girl as I started bonking him on the head. What? There's nothing else I could do. _

_He put me inside his car. "Well…clinics are lame!" I could tell that my brother was getting frustrated. I knew my brother and I knew how over protective he gets. I also knew that once he gets frustrated, all logic leaves him, which brings us back to his lame 'clinics are lame' argument. Oniichan placed me inside the car and shut the door before walking towards the driver's seat. _

_Being the stubborn person that I was, I opened the door. "You're not making any sense!"I heard Oniichan sigh as he walked backed to my side. _

_"Whatever! Just stay inside!" He then ushered me to stay inside and slammed the door. _

_I groaned in frustration and opened the door once again."Oniichan!"_

_"Stay inside the car Hikari!" _

_ I opened the door "I don't want to!" _

_"Stay inside!" he slammed the door shut and started walking towards the driver's seat again._

_I made a face and opened the door again. "No!"_

_"for crying out loud Hikari. Stay inside!" He slammed the door._

_"I told you I won't!" I opened the door placed my hand on the door frame of the car when…_

_"Stay inside!" when my brother shut the door, with my hand still on the door frame. Stupid, why'd i even put my hand there in the first place? My face went sour. You can just imaging the pain I'm going though right now. You know when your smallest toe hits the corner of your bed or a table? Well multiply that by INFINITY! _

_I noticed my brother panicking as he opened the door of his car "AAAH! SORRY SORRY!" _

**_End flashback_**

"And here I thought we would finally break your four month record." Yamamoto-sensei, my orthopedic, joked as he pushed his glasses up. I continued to stare at him. He was getting old. His salt and pepper hair had gotten more...er...salty than peppery than when I last saw him.

Yamamoto-sensei has been my orthopedic ever since I moved to Tokyo. Actually, I met him on the day that we moved here. I was hiding inside the closet, wanting to scare my parents. When I jumped out, the movers were carrying the closet across the lawn. I broke my leg that day. And ever since then, I'd been coming here quite often. And as Yamamoto-sensei had mentioned, the longest time that I wasn't in his clinic was four months.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Ahahaha. Told you I'd see you soon Yamamoto-sensei." I said jokingly as I scratched the back of my head. I received a look of disbelief from both Yamamoto-sensei and Oniichan. I sighed. "Gomen, bad joke. Neh, what exactly happened to my hand?" I asked in attempt to change the topic.

Yamamoto-sensei looked at my X-ray and placed the X-ray on the wall, allowing us to see whatever it was on the film. "Okay, so your wrist is still sprained but you seem to have fractured your metacarpals." He started pointing at the bones. "These are your metacarpals. And these lines here, indicate that they have been fractured." He sat down in front of both Oniichan and I.

"Ah. Then, how long will she need to keep the cast on?" Oniichan asked.

"About four to five weeks." He then looked at me with his I-know-you're-not-going-to-do-this-but-I'm-telling-you-anyway face. Like I said, Yamamoto-sensei has been my orthopedic for a really long time so he pretty much knows how stubborn I can be. "That also means you can't use your hand during that time period. And either way, using your hand will be far too painful." He chuckled

.I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. At the moment the only thing that I was thinking about was how I was going to take down notes, let alone answer exams. And no, using my left hand is not an option. Trust me, I've tried before. This wouldn't be the first time I broke something. I sighed. I really hope the teachers won't give pop quizzes. If only I were left handed or ambidextrous.

"Here's a prescription. Your hand is going to be painful for the first week. Take one tablet, three times a day. Okay?" He handed Oniichan the prescription. I peeked and found that he had written 'Minimize/Avoid using right hand.' It was underlined three times.

He then looked at me. "Be more careful next time okay? I would rather not see you in my clinic anytime soon."

I giggled as I pointed my finger to no one in particular. "Funny, the school doctor said the same thing."

* * *

Oniichan scratched the back of his head. "Hey Hikari, sorry about your hand." He apologized for the nth time as soon as we left Yamamoto-sensei's clinic.

"I told you Oniichan, it's okay!" I giggled before patting him on the shoulder. Well, back. I couldn't really reach his shoulder. Even if I tiptoed, I still couldn't reach it. "And look! The cast is purple! That was nice of Yamamoto-sensei, wasn't it?" I exclaimed in attempt to make Oniichan feel less guilty. He has this tendency to be mellow-dramatic.

He grumbled "But you wouldn't have that cast if I hadn't slammed the door on your hand"

"And if I hadn't placed my hand on the door frame. So it's not entirely your fault. And besides, you didn't do it on purpose." I smiled and hooked my uninjured arm onto Oniichan's.

"But-"

Before Oniichan could say anything else, I decided to cut him off. I really didn't want him to feel bad about what happened. Like I said, we were both at fault and it's not like he meant for it to happen right? "No buts, let's go get some ice cream." I blinked and stopped walking for a second. "And I might need to buy some apple pie." I muttered.

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

I grabbed my things and placed them inside my bag. I looked out of my window to see what my neighbor was doing. I heard from Oneechan that she somehow managed to get her hand fractured. Saa, clumsy as always neh? I couldn't help but smile. Continuing to peer through my window, I had found no one there. Seems like she left already. I looked at my clock. It's still a bit early isn't it? Normally, I'd finish preparing before she does, and today I woke up earlier than usual. I merely shrugged the odd turn of events and headed downstairs.

"Syuusuke, you're early today." I smiled at Oneechan and greeted her a 'Good Morning' before taking my leave.

As I left the gates of my house, I found a brown paper bag being shoved into my face. I was taken aback at the presence of the bag. I took a step back and looked down to see where, or rather, from whom it had come from.

"Apple pie. I know you like apples and Cajun desserts." She said softly without looking at me. "Thought you might like it." I noticed that she had a cast on her right hand. It was purple. I smiled as I remembered the last time she had a cast on. She complained at how dirty it had become cause almost everyone wrote on it.

I looked at Hikari-chan. "Good morning to you too Hikari-chan." I smiled.

She kept the paper bag in front of me and started shaking it. "This is yours, you know." she said a-matter-of-factly as she puffed her cheeks.

I eyed the paper bag before looking at her. What's she up to? "Saa, is there anything you need?" I chuckled. I was quite accustomed to most of Hikari-chan's mannerisms. When she gives people things, specifically, food, she needs something.

She coughed as she placed a hand in front of her mouth. "What do you mean? Can't I be a nice friend, giving you something you like, without asking for anything in return?" She said innocently as she battered her eyes. That sort of surprised me. My face went blank as I was taken aback for the second time.

"So... nothing then?" I asked as I hesitantly took the paper bag. Before I got hold of the paper bag, she grabbed it and hid it behind her back.

"But then again..." She hummed playfully as she tapped the corner of her lips twice. I chuckled. I guess I was right then. "I might need this teeny tiny favor." she said as she measured a centimeter with her index finger and thumb.

"Alright, let's hear it." I said as my curiosity got the best of me.

"Well..." she started as she subconsciously started swaying her right foot forward and backwards. It's a habit that she does when she doesn't feel comfortable abut something. "I'm pretty sure you know about my fractured metacarpals and I'm sort of not allowed to move my hand." she stopped and looked up and then back at me. "Actually moving it even by just a little bit hurts. So I won't be able to take down notes for a whole month"

"So you need to borrow mine." I said casually, completing her sentence.

She gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder as she smiled."You are a very smart person." She then placed the paper bag in front of me again.

I chuckled. "Saa, alright then." I smiled at her before taking her, let's say, 'bribe'. I started walking away from her and towards the school. I let out a mischievous smile as I waited for her reaction. Knowing her, despite the fact that I've already agreed to lend her my notes, she'll make a big fuss about it. Thinking something along the lines of 'it's Fuji. What on earth is he doing now.' Three. Two. One.

"W-wait, that's it?" she asked in disbelief as she started following me. Right on cue. "No, cross dressing and stalking Yuuta?" She raised her eyebrow, still with the look of belief in her eyes.

"Nope."

"No, cacti that needs to be...er... groomed? No, dead cactus I need to give a proper burial to? No... Insane request I need to accomplish?!"

"No, no and no""Wow. Didn't think that would be so easy." she scratched the back of her head and stared blankly. "I should just give you pie everyday so that you'll be nice to me more, neh?" she giggled before tucking a strand of hair under her ear "andso that you'll be more likable."

I felt uneasy for a bit as my smile faltered for a brief second. She doesn't find me likable?

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

"Say that again Baka!"

"You want to go at it, Mamushi?!"

Right now, both Kaidoh and Momo had gotten themselves into some sort of heated argument. It's actually funny how it started. Momo and Ryo-chan were basically having a match and Momo sort of, accidentally, hit the ball too hard and it bounced towards the other court. The ball hit Kaidoh, causing him to fall on a pile of basket of tennis balls. Obviously, Momo couldn't help but laugh and that sort of ticked Kaidoh off. And blah blah blah, you know what happens next.

I groaned as I ran up towards the two and tried to pry them off of each other. Of course, with my size and the fact that I could only use one hand, it was very difficult to do so. "Oi! Calm down both of you!" I puffed my cheeks as the two decided to ignore me.

"Nya Inuiii! Get away from me!" I turned around only to see Eiji running all over the place with Inui running after him with a pitcher of his whatever juice. No, it's not called Whatever juice. I just don't know what juice that was.

"Inui-san! Please put the juice down!" I exclaimed as I started following, or rather, started chasing after the two.

"Eiji! Please calm down! Inui, please stop scaring Eiji." It was Oishi, he, too, was now running after both Eiji and Inui. I slowed down to a stop and grumbled. What in the world is happening? And why isn't anyone else trying to calm them down? I groaned. I can't believe Kunimitsu has to deal with this almost every single day. No wonder he looks a lot older than all of us. I looked around. Where _exactly_ is Kunimitsu? Things would probably be less chaotic if he were here.

"Saa Taka-san, here."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Fuji handing Taka-san his racket. I gawked and tried to stop him."Fuji, don't-" But before I could finish my sentence, Taka-san was already in his burning mode, running after the Eiji and the others while spinning his racket.

"OORYAAA! Everyone calm down baby! It's time for practicing!"

"Ah! Taka-san nyaaa!"

I slowly turned my head and glared at Fuji. "Fuuujiiiii..." I grumbled as he smiled that sadistic smile of his. I sighed and shook my head. He's obviously amused at what's happening. He chuckled as he looked at the scene of running regulars with satisfaction. I shuddered as I felt chills down my spine. Was it always this cold?

He them turned to me with the same smile still plastered on his face. "Saa, I thought it would help with the Momo-Kaidoh situation." I blinked as I remembered about Momo and Kaidoh. What happened to them?

"You want to do this now!?" Kaidoh's loud voice caught my attention.

"Okay, let's go!" Momo exclaimed as he started rolling his sleeves up.

My eyes widened, I was slightly shocked at the situation. Honestly speaking, I wasn't sure if they were serious. I have never ever seen them like this before. Usually, either Oishi and Kunimitsu would stop them before things got out of hand. Unfortunately, one was busy and the other was missing.

Subconsciously, I began tugging on Fuji's arm. "Fuji, stop them." I said in a calm yet not so calm manner, not taking my eyes off the two. I looked at Fuji, who just stood there."F-fuji! Do something!" I said as continued to tug on his arm. I covered my face and shut my eyes as both Momo and Kaidoh raised their fists. God, I can't look.

"Aaah!"

_Thud_

I opened my eyes and peered through the spaces between my fingers as I heard a loud thud. I dropped my hands and stared at what was in front of me. I blinked and cocked my head to the right. Okay what just happened? Right now, there was a pile of regulars laying in front of me. And just so you know, someone, which I assume was Inui, was raising a pitcher of Inui juice.

"W-what just happened?" I blinked again before turning to Fuji.

"Ah, Eiji and the others bumped into them before they could start hitting each other." He said as he placed his fingers under his chin. He then looked at me and smiled. "Saa, I told you giving Taka-san his racket would help."

I continued to blink. He wouldn't have know that this would happen right? I looked at Fuji again. I know he's a tensai but, that's not possible right? Unless he's psychic. Is Fuji psychic? I cocked my head to the right. That doesn't make any sense.

Fuji chuckled as he looked at me. "Saa Hikari-chan, did I charm you?"

"O-of couse not!" I said as I looked away in embarrassment. I touched my cheeks with the palms of my hand, well at least the one what did not have a cast, as I felt them heat up. Why am I even _blushing_? It's not like what he said was true. Did he _charm_ me? Blegh! He's good looking and all but still, no!

I heard him chuckle. "Are you blushing?" He asked as he attempted to look at my face.

"No!" I looked away again. What? I'm not letting him see my face when it looks like a tomato. And besides, if he sees me blushing because of what he said, he is _never_ going to let that go. Even if what he said wasn't true! Again, I repeat. Blegh. I then noticed Ryoma-chin behind us, sipping a can of Ponta. Was he there the whole time all of this chaos was happening?

"Mada mada dane, senpai tachi" He smirked before walking away. I puffed my cheeks. That cheeky little brat!

"What's going on here? Everyone twenty laps for not practicing!"I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and found Fuji with that goofy smile of his. Although... The smile seemed a little different than normal. Scary yet more approachable different. The next thing he said made my eyes bulge out of my eye sockets.

"Saa Hikari, let's go on a date." he said ever so casually before dashing off to start his laps.

"N-nani?! Are you insane?!" I bellowed, still in shock at what Fuji just said. Date? Date?! Is he sick or something? Why would he even- I blinked as I noticed the number of people staring at me. I cocked my head to the right, What I do? Then it hit me. Ah! They must've thought that I was talking to Kunimitsu! I looked at Kunimitsu who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose. "No no! I didn't mean-"

"Hikari! Thirty laps!"I grumbled as I started my laps and saw Fuji snickering away. He did that on purpose didn't he?! Darn it! Not only did I get a mini heart attack, but I also got extra laps. I continued running as I thought of ways to butcher Fuji. I blinked. He was only _joking_ right?

* * *

**NAOKI'S POV**

"Well, that's not good." I sighed as I bent down and stared my mug. Well, it used to be my mug. And now it's just pieces of shattered glass. I looked at the handle that was still between my fingers. Weird way for a mug to break huh? I sighed again before picking up the pieces of broken glass. I blinked. This can't be one of those omens that they call can it?

"Sir, that's dangerous! Let me get the broom!"

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, I really don't know if Fuji likes apple pies, but he does like Apples and Cajun desserts. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and hope you continue reading! Don't forget to hit the **review** button! All comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed! It's just one click away! Haha.


	13. That Smile

I am très très très très très très sorry for not updating for such a long time. I just had the worst case of writers block and lost my usual way of writing thanks to the long hiatus (and too much formal school papers that did not require a ton of imagination. hahaha). Anyway, hope you're all still reading and I hope this chapter does you justice! Enjoy!

Thank you to **ace1queen**, **Lady Syndra, kagayaku-tsuki, neko-fire demon tempest, surugusasa** and **xbamsod** for the reviews! I'm so sorry if i wasn't able to personally reply to all of you. I'll try to next time!

* * *

**One Sided Rivalry**

**Chapter Thirteen: That Smile**

I groaned. Ugh. That was probably one of the most tiring practice day I've ever had. Apparently Kunimitsu's the type to hold grudges; either that or he _really_ doesn't like being called insane. Well, who does? But that's beside the point. Get this, this whole morning practice, he would get really irked at every single wrong thing I did. Not kidding. He actually made me run twenty laps for accidentally giving Ryo-chan Momo's water bottle. And this afternoon, he made me run laps for dropping a tennis ball; A single piece of tennis ball. He said that I should be more careful cause people might slip on it. Who slips on a tennis ball? It's big and bright enough to be seen. Plus, there were a bajillion tennis balls on the court already. How was mine any different? I sighed again. Behind that _oh-so-honorable-Kunimitsu _façade lies a scary grudge holding monster. I shuddered at the thought as I left the girl's locker room. I looked up and blinked. I wonder if Kunimitsu still holds a grudge against me for force-feeding him ice cream whenever I had my usual ice cream cravings. And that was a _lot_ of times.

"Hikari-chan." I jumped in surprise at the sound of my name. I placed a hand over my chest. Jesus Christ, where did that come from? I swear, I didn't even notice anyone here. I turned around and found a chuckling Fuji. He was leaning against the wall of the girl's locker room, amused at what had just happened. Sadist.

"F-Fuji! Don't do that!" I exclaimed as glared at him, my hand still in front of my chest. Seriously, I think I just had a mini heart attack. He just stood there and gave me that I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-but-I-reall y-understand-what-you're-saying look. I groaned. Arguing with him will lead me nowhere. I sighed. "Never mind. Is there something you need?" I asked as I started walking towards the building. I noticed that he was now following me.

He just smiled. "Betsuni. Just wondering if this Saturday would be okay."

I cocked my head to the right in confusion as I looked at him. What's going on this Saturday? I don't recall planning anything this Saturday, let alone planning anything with Fuji for the matter. "N-nani? Okay for what?" I asked still confused.

"Our date of course" He smiled that stupid smile of his. "You agreed to it this morning."

I gawked as I realized what it was that he meant. It was that 'let's go out on a date' trick he pulled during practice that caused me to scream 'are you insane' in front of Kunimitsu. Ugh. "I never agreed to that!" I exclaimed. I can't believe he thought that I agreed to that. Did he not hear me screaming 'Fuji you're so dead when I finish my laps' while running?

Fuji chuckled. "Saa, it'll be fun"

I glared and stuck my tongue out. "But I don't want to."

"But it'll be fun." He smiled again as we continued our way up the stairs. "Saa, besides, I need help looking for Oneesan's gift."

I blinked and stopped walking for a brief second. "Oh yeah, it's Yumiko-san's birthday next week right?" I asked as I ran a hand though my hair and started combing it with my fingers.

"Yeah. I was planning on buying her a gift during the weekend." He looked up and strangely I couldn't help but wonder what he was looking at. I stupidly looked up as well and ended up staring at the ceiling. Nothing interesting there. "But I think I might need a little help. So this Saturday?" He smiled as he looked at me.

I blinked. A Saturday with Fuji, I wonder how that would be. Hmm, Fuji playing pranks on me and getting on my nerves; that doesn't sound like any fun at all. Then again, it _is_ for Yumiko-san. Maybe I can tolerate Fuji for a few hours for that. And besides, Fuji can't be _that_ bad at buying gifts right? It shouldn't take that long to find a gift right? I sighed. "Fine, for Yumiko-san." I said as I smiled and continued walking towards our classroom.

He smiled. "It's a date then."

"N-no it's not." I pointed a finger at him and puffed my cheeks. Ugh, I just hate it when he gets into my head. Why and how does he even get in there? I sighed. This is so frustrating. He's frustrating. I looked away. "I'm just helping you pick out a gift for Yumiko-san."

"Among other things." From the corner of my eye, I could see Fuji chuckling. I turned around to glare at him and found something odd. His smile. It was different. It was the still same smile that he gave but for some reason it seemed different. More, real and genuine. My glare softened. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually like this smile. I don't understand why, but I just do. "So it's still a date."

I blinked. "W-what?! It's not!" What's with this guy? Seriously. I really don't understand why Fuji enjoys it when I get frustrated. Is it my face? Does it look funny or something? Ugh. Frustrating. I glared at me as he smiled back. Evil sadist.

"Of course it is. A date is when a girl and a boy go out. Unless of course you're a boy now." He chuckled. "Who knew you had taken a liking to being Hikaru."

I turned red the moment he said that. That stupid favor! How was I supposed to know he was going to make me dress up as a boy and stalk Yuuta in St. Rudolph that one time? Who thinks like that. Ugh. **(A/N: This same favor was recalled in chapter 8 also.)** "W-whatever! Just drop it." I exclaimed as I continued on walking, not bothering to look back at him.

"Drop what? Hikaru"

"Ugh!" Ugh, what's wrong with this guy?! I huffed before entering the classroom and plopping down on my seat.

* * *

I took one last look in the mirror before letting out a sigh. It's for Yumiko-san, I thought to myself before grabbing my bag. I then heard my phone ring. I opened my bag and took it out. It was a message from Fuji. I blinked. What does he want now? I sighed before I read the message. '_Someone looks excited for our date. __' _I groaned and started typing. "One, it's not a date. Two, I'm not excited. And three, stop looking though my window you perv." I clicked send before going to the balcony where I found Fuji smiling as he went through his phone. He chuckled.

I heard my phone ring again and fished it out of my pocket. _'Saa, but you always look through my window whenever I study.' _I blinked as I felt my face turning red. I turned away before he could tease me at how red my face was. Okay, I admit, sometimes I end up looking through Fuji's window. But it's not because I want to look at Fuji. I just want to see how my good old rival is studying during exams. And let me just say that he studies less than I do but still manages to get better grades than me. Smartass! I blinked again and cocked my head to the right. How'd he see me looking through his window anyway? He studies facing _away_ from the window. Unless he has eyes on his back, I don't see how he could have managed to see that.

"Saa, I'll see you downstairs then?" He asked.

I turned around. "A-ah, I'll see you in a bit."

"See you." He smiled before leaving his room. I sighed. I swear, Fuji can be really unpredictable at times. I thought he would actually say something that would irk me. Well, he usually does right? I blinked. Yes, he does. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to do so. But whatever, at least he was nice enough not to get me all annoyed this early in the morning.

_Ring_

My phone rang again. I blinked as I read his message. _'Saa, it's a date, don't be late, neh?' _NOT. Never mind what I said, he's not nice! He never was! Just to annoy me he made sure that I wouldn't catch on. Ugh. Why did I let my guard down? "IT IS NOT!" I screamed as I stomped my way out of my room and downstairs. Halfway down stairs, I saw something out of the blue. My brother.

"Good morning."

I blinked as I noticed Oniichan reading the newspaper on the couch. "O-oniichan?" He was still wearing his Pajamas. I blinked again and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Oniichan. At home. At ten thirty in the morning. On a Saturday. That's just not right. He should be in the office right now working. Like I've said a hundred times over, he works twenty four seven. He even works on Sundays! The only time you'll see him around the house is either early in the morning or late at night, and on some rare occasions in the afternoon; But never in the morning. Of course I like the fact that he's at home. But it's just…strange. "Uh, why are you still at home?" I asked, still slightly surprised and confused.

He turned the page of the newspaper and continued reading, I assumed. "Rebelling. Obaasan's being a pain." He said without looking away from his newspaper I sighed and continued down the stairs. Let me take this moment to explain something. Obaasan and Oniichan tend to get into each other's nerves once in a while. For one, they have different beliefs. Obaasan likes to keep things safe and traditional while Oniichan likes taking risks and venturing on new things. Secondly, they both have the same personality; control freaks with the mantra 'I'm always right'. And when two people think they're right about different things, things end badly. He then looked up from his newspaper and stared at me with his overprotective look that says 'what are you up to?' "You're dressed up. You're not going on a date are you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised at me.

I made a face. "Oniichan, It's _not_ a date! I'm just going to help Fuji find a gift for Yumiko-san." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed before slumping on the seat beside my brother.

"Okay, okay. Chill!" Oniichan blinked. "You just seem dressed up, that's all. Where are you going anyway?"

I looked at what I was wearing. Is wearing a white tank top, faded denim shorts, blue Keds and and a purple bag to match my purple cast considered 'dressed up' now? I shook my head. I don't get it. I sighed before letting it go. Did he mean I looked like I was going out? That's probably it. "Yeah, I'm going to help Fuji buy Yumiko-san a gift."

He placed his newspaper down and stood up. He was now standing in front of me and staring. I blinked as he continued to circle around me. I know Oniichan can be weird sometimes, but this was just a bit too weird, even for him. He stopped right in front of me and then placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, nothing's going on between you and Fuji right?" he squinted his eyes as if telling me I was hiding something from him. "Although, if it's Fuji, I don't mind. He's a good kid. But then again, you're too young for these kinds of relationships. Definitely too young." He shook his head. "Never mind what I said. Even if it's Fuji, I forbid it. Not until…well…not until I die I guess."

I felt my eye twitch the second he asked me that question. "O-Oniichan!" I puffed my cheeks as I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him. Seriously? Why in the- why in the world would he even think that? Even if it's his overprotectiveness talking, he knows how much I don't get along with Fuji. Why would he think that 'something' is happening between Fuji and I? "Nothing's going on! We're just friends" I started whining and continued to hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch!" Oniichan ducked as I started throwing random magazines at him. "Sorry! You just seem to be hanging out and going over to his place a lot lately! Plus you bought him that pie the other day!" he placed his hands in front of him defensively as he tried to explain his side. "Hey! Not the lamp! That's going to kill me!"

I puffed my cheeks and calmly placed the lamp down. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down. "One, I gave him the pie so I could photocopy his notes since I can't write with this cast on. Two, he's still my friend so of course we spend time together. And three I go to their house so I can borrow his notes and photocopy them with your scanner."

"Okay okay. Point taken." He went back to reading his newspaper. "Well, have fun. And no funny business!"

"ONIICHAN!"

* * *

**FUJI'S POV**

I couldn't help but smile as I stood in front of the gate of the Miyashita Residence. Saa, it's kind of loud in there isn't it? I wonder what's going on. Well, whatever it is, it sounds kind of fun. I saw Hikari-chan give out a deep sigh as she closed the front door of their house.

"Saa, it was pretty loud inside. What happened?" I asked as she made her way towards the gate.

She blinked as she closed the gate behind her. "O-oh nothing nothing!" She panicked and let out a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "You didn't hear anything right?"

I shook my head. That piqued my interest. I was sure she was hiding something from me, and that something was probably something she was ashamed about. I mean, why would she ask me if I heard it right? Saa, I wonder what that is. That would probably make good black mail, neh?

"Good." She sighed again before shaking her head as though she was trying to forget something. Mah, I wonder what that is. And as if reading my head, she answered me. "Don't ask. Oniichan's being his weird self."

"Naoki-san's home?" I asked as we made our way to where our feet led us. I looked at Hikari-chan. She was smiling and seemed happy. Probably because Naoki-san's there today. It's no secret that Naoki-san works a lot and is barely at home. Even when he was still in college, he'd already started working in their company. When we were still in elementary school and Hikari-chan was still afraid of lighting the stove, she'd spend dinner with us once in a while. It was fun at first, having her around that is, until I found out that she would end up crying whenever she went back home. I guess it was lonely for her, being all alone in her house. That was back then of course. She doesn't cry now and but I can't shake the feeling that she's still lonely. She misses her family, I'm sure of it, her brother especially. "Saa, it's okay if you want to stay home and spend time with him." I asked sincerely.

"Honestly, I would love to spend a day with Oniichan but I'd rather him get some rest. He's been working way too hard lately." She smiled and looked up before letting out a sigh of relief. "Besides, I don't want to spend my whole day hearing him rant about Obaasan. They got into a fight again."

I smiled. "Saa, are you sure you just don't want to cancel our date?"

"Fuji! For the nth time, it's _not_ a date!" She puffed her cheeks as I continued to smile. Saa, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

Here's something you don't learn everyday, Fuji doesn't know how to shop; He wasn't just bad at it, he was horrible at it. And it that wasn't bad enough, he's easily swayed by product demonstrations.

"Saa Hikari-chan! Look at this!" I felt my eye twitch. As Fuji approached me with this pair of chopsticks with a mini fan attached to it. "It's for when Oneesan eats cup noodles." I sighed in disbelief as I shook my head. It takes me hours to days to convince him to do me a favor and only a few seconds for the sales clerk to convince him to buy these weird chopsticks for Yumiko-san (1).

I blinked and let out a nervous laugh. Now how do I tell Fuji, in a nice way, that his gift sucks. What? Is it _that_ surprising that I actually care about Fuji's feelings? I can be nice to the guy once in a while, right? Plus, I'd rather get along with Fuji for the whole day rather than be upset at him. "Um, Fuji? I thought Yumiko-san doesn't eat cup noodles?" Funfact. This is true. Yumiko-san's a pretty healthy person. And when I mean healthy, I don't mean 'I won't eat so I won't get fat' healthy. She was more of 'I eat a balanced and nutritious diet without having to skip on meals' kind of person.

Despite his already closed eyes, I saw Fuji blink; if that was even possible. "Hmm. I forgot about that." He chuckled as he rubbed his chin with his forefinger. "I'm not good at this, huh?"

"Um… just a bit?" I said sheepishly as I placed my finger in an unclosed pinch, gesturing 'little bit' with it. I smiled and patted his back. "But hey! It's the thought that counts right?"

Fuji smiled. "Saa I guess" He looked up. "Hey look, they're doing another demonstration. Let's go check it out." I started to feel my eye twitch. What is it with today and random demonstrations popping up? On normal days, you'd only see one or two demonstration, tops. But today, I've seen over twelve of them. And I don't plan on seeing another one. Especially not now. I've always disliked going to product demonstrations, and having the sales clerk fumble over the product because they keep on staring at Fuji doesn't make it any better. A little funny at first, I guess. But after a while, it gets slightly exasperating. And besides, we never find anything decent with those demonstrations anyway.

I quickly grabbed Fuji's wrist before he could go up to the demonstration. "Uh wait! How about we get eat lunch first? All this walking's making me hungry." I said as I scratched the back of my head and sheepishly laughed. I wasn't exactly _that_ hungry. I mean, I could still handle walking around. It's just that…. No way was I going to stand for another product demonstration.

"It's lunch time already? Saa, we took a really long time in here, huh?" Fuji looked at his watch before looking at me. "So, where do you want to eat then?"

"Uh, anywhere!" I slightly panicked as I noticed the sales clerk approaching us. "Let's just…get out of here first okay?" Without waiting for Fuji to respond, I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the department store. I was definitely _not_ going to spend the next twenty to thirty minutes listen to another demonstration. And from the looks of the product that the sales clerk was holding, this would be a weird demonstration. She was carrying fruits sweaters. And I don't mean sweaters with fruit design. I mean actual fruits _in_ mini sweaters. Strange, I know. I shook my head.

* * *

**INUI'S POV**

I looked at my grocery bag. Looks enough to make my new juice. Hmm, maybe I should buy wasabi, Fuji did say to add some. Plus, it's very nutritious. I was about to go back inside the grocery store when I saw something peculiar. It's not like those two get along well, what are they doing together….and holding hands? Now that you mention it, I did hear Momo and Echizen talking about Fuji and Miyashita going on a date, of sorts. Ii data. Actually, my data tells me that they do get along well, that is if Fuji stopped pestering Miyashita so much. I fished out my phone out of my pocket and dialed. "Hello Tezuka, I'm in town and you won't believe who I just saw. Do you want to come and-" I blinked and looked at the screen. "He hung up." I sighed. I guess calling Tezuka was a long shot. Maybe I should call someone who would be more interested. "Hello Kikumaru?"

* * *

**HIKARI'S POV**

I stared at Fuji as I noticed him with the same smile he had the other day. I couldn't help but smile. This wasn't like his usual half-hearted smile. Like I said, this one felt more real and genuine. It doesn't annoy me like how his usual smile does. There's something about this smile that I really like but I just can't put my finger on it. Was it the way he was smiling? Was it the feeling I get when I see the smile? I honestly don't know what it is. It was just… captivating?

"Saa, you like what you see?"

I blinked and turned a light shade of red as I realized how long I was staring at Fuji. Scratch that. I turned a light shade of red as I realized that I was actually staring at Fuji. I turned even redder as I remembered what I was thinking. I shook my head. What's wrong with me? Fuji? Captivating? Blegh! "What? N-no! Of course not!"

"You're turning red." Fuji said a-matter-of-factly as he smiled and looked at me.

"W-what? No I'm not!" I puffed my cheeks and looked away.

"You really are you know that?"

I made a face and pursed my lips. "This is your fault! You and that smile of yours!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Fuji chuckled. "So it _wa_s my smile you were staring at."

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" Ugh! This is so frustrating! Yes I was staring at his smile but not in the way he thinks! I let out a groan and sighed deeply in attempt to calm myself down before I start digging my own grave. "I was staring at you because…you were smiling"

I heard Fuji chuckle as he always does. "Saa, but I always smile"

"True….but, this smile is somewhat different." I shook my head. It wasn't just somewhat different. It was entirely different. Fuji's usual smile has always irked me in someway that I could never understand. It just seemed so…fake. It felt like he was masking something behind that smile and for some odd reason, it has always bothered me. But this smile… this smile was different. This I only see on Fuji when he lets his guard down, when he's genuinely happy. It was real. And quite frankly, I somewhat… "Like it…"

"Hai?" I looked up and found Fuji smiling at me.

I blinked as I realized that I had muttered my thoughts out loud. I held my cheeks as I felt my face getting warmer. Why did I even think about that? Ugh. "N-nothing! Nothing at all! L-let's go eat in this store!" I quickly, or rather attempted, to regain my composure before pushing Fuji inside the store. I sighed in frustration. Geez, why am I even turning red over this?

* * *

How was that? Hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it :) And to those who have been PMing me about Atobe, please rest assured that he still is included in the story. It's just sort of difficult to...er..."build up" his appearances. Don't worry though! I'll try to put him here as soon as I can :D Please review! Comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcomed.

And tho those who were curious about what the chopstick fan looks like, here's a link for you to view :) talkchopstick . blogspot 2008 / 10 / chopstick-fan . html (just take out the spaces in between :) )


End file.
